Touching Our Souls: Brushing
by KHfan22
Summary: Everyone has their distractions. All she wanted to do is study for her O.W.L.s peacefully, but a half-breed hater, a cocky Slytherin, and an oblivious Gryffindor won't even give her that much. Slight one-sided DMxOCxHP Part I of TOS Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**KHfan22: Welcome to Touching Our Souls: Brushing. I'm actually so happy to finish this because this story is actually THREE years old and has gone through SO many alterations and construction. Anyways, Touching Our Souls is a new trilogy project like my old Kingdom Hearts trilogy, except for Harry Potter series! Obviously this is the first part of the trilogy called Brushing. I do hope, like all of my other stories, that this get's good reviews! Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia, and her best friend, Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

As Harry was walking down the streets of Privet Drive and thinking of all the letters he had received and the birthday present he had gotten for his birthday, he remembered a letter and a present from another of his friends. He could remember the crystal stag with hoof raised and its head held high. It held the gaze of bravery, honesty, and loyalty. He hoped every day that his round cousin, Dudley Dursley, would not snoop into his room and steal the magnificent stag figurine for it meant a lot to him.

On the first of August morning, Harry was surprised to find the mystical and ancient Indian Spotted Eagle, named Nike, sitting outside on a clear tree branch that was closest to his window. Harry opened the window for Nike to fly in and she landed on the window. She leaned in with the wrapped package hanging from her beak. Harry took the package gratefully and offered some owl treats as an apology for having her wait for such a long time. Nike refused the treat and gave a peck of annoyance at his finger before flying out into the morning air.

Harry watched the grand eagle disappear out of sight, hurrying back to her master Fayt Amelia Lupin, daughter of Remus John and Lina Esther Lupin. He met Fayt (and her "brother", Arion Black, son of Sirius and Phoebe Black) during his third year when he pursued his godfather, Sirius, and found out that Remus was a werewolf. On that particular night he also gained the knowledge of creatures called the Dragon Walkers.

"The Dragon Walkers are a very ancient and noble half-breed race. They are creatures of half-wizard and half-dragons." Fayt explained reluctantly the morning after that full moon. "I'm sorry that you'll be learning some history. Well, long ago there was a huge war between the wizards and dragons. The wizards and witches wished to claim land to expand their civilization while the Dragons fought to protect their rightful land. For decades they fought until finally the Great Wizard and the Elder Dragon looked at each other and called for a treaty. The Wizards admired the Dragon's strength and wisdom while the Dragons acknowledged the Wizards intelligence, cunning, and heart of will. The Great Wizard and the Elder Dragon merged their whole beings and formed the Dragon Walkers. The Treaty was simple: Wizards and Witches will conceal the dragons from being hunted while the Dragons lent their strength and wisdom and both will share the land they desire.

"However, the Dragon Walkers suddenly noticed some side effects of the merge and pure Wizards and Dragons shied away from the production of the Dragon Walkers. The Dragons Walkers were able to shift forms at will but they slowly begin to lose strength until the night of the full moon. On the night of the full moon, the Dragon Walkers are forced to transform into their dragon form and bathe in the moonlight to recover the magic that slowly fades each month. They were suddenly seen as monsters like the werewolf. Slowly, Dragon Walkers begin to die away until today where only a few, if not one, family of Dragon Walkers walk the Earth."

Fayt is one of the members of the Dragon Walker family; her mother being a Dragon Walker herself. She is the same year as Harry and lives under the same house, the Brave Gryffindors. She is only a friend like Neville today along with her best-friend-who-is-so-close-he-could-be-her-twin-brother, Arion Black. The two were named the Lupin-Black siblings and have known each other ever since they were at the age of one.

Harry turned the letter reading the elegant script, "Harry J. Potter" and opened the letter:

_Harry,_

_We may not be the best of friends as you are with Ron and Hermione but I figured after our fourth year you might want some comfort. I think the present in the small package will brighten your spirits and help you move forward. Have a magnificent holiday and see you in the school year. I'm at the dog's house with Ron and Hermione but there isn't much going on. I ask you to endure the summer as long as you can. I feel sooner or later you will join us here so don't fret!_

_Fayt A. Lupin_

_P.S. Don't worry about the present breaking, it looks fragile but it's tough as the force of a rampaging Dragon!_

_P.P.S. Don't bother feeding Nike owl treats. If you're lucky she'll just fly away and leave you. If not then watch out for her beak!_

Harry couldn't help but to take Fayt's words, after reading Ron and Hermione's letters, to heart and gasped at the beauty of the stag. He decided to test out its toughness and hesitantly threw the figurine hard onto the ground and walls until his uncle yelled at him to stop. It didn't chip or reveal a fracture. He didn't dare throw it out the road to see if it would survive being run over a car as well.

Only once did Harry, Ron, and Hermione see Athena, the dragon inside Fayt, clearly with nothing to distract them.

"_Ready?" Fayt asked while watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She smiled at Arion who returned a smirk. She closed her eyes and let Athena take over._

_Harry gasped as the black haired girl slowly changed into a small black dragon compared to the Hungarian Horntail he had to fight for the Golden Egg. He stepped back as Athena approached him with a few large steps without any warning._

_Athena's body and face is a lot smoother and rounder with barely any spikes besides the line down her spine. Her scales were shining black which gave her the advantage during a clear night sky. Her eyes were green with black round pupils when she's calm and curious. The pupils turn into slits only when she's angry or alert._

"_Athena, look what we have!" Arion said pulling out a dead fish from the house elves we visited._

_Athena left Harry and gave an excited hop towards Arion. She opened her mouth and Arion held the fish out._

"_She doesn't have any teeth?" Hermione gasped. She screamed as the teeth suddenly appeared out of Athena's gums and she lunged for the fish._

_Arion tossed it into the mouth and pulled back his hand for safety. He gave a barking laugh. "Nice job Athena! You certainly scared her!" He said._

_Athena rolled her eyes while swallowing the fish. _Don't speak to me as if I'm your pet dog, canine._ She sent the thought towards Arion but relayed it to the other three._

_Arion hugged her head. "You know you love me, Athena! You can't resist the puppy eyes!" He cooed._

_Athena gave a large lick and Arion spluttered. _That's for licking Fayt while you're a dog, canine._ She gave a laugh with Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckling._

Fayt also has a pest problem. A certain Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. The two met on the same year Harry met Draco but they didn't pay much attention to each other. Their relationship only grew because Fayt is Arion's "sister". Draco hated Arion as much as he did Harry.

_The first years were gathered around the Giant doors of the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to return. An atmosphere of nervousness and excitement hung in the air._

"_I'm going to be Slytherin. My family's been in that house for ages." Malfoy said proudly._

_Arion rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet your dad is so old that he's Salazar Slytherin himself." He joked and smirked as nearby first years chuckled in amusement. He watched as Malfoy glared at him while saying, "Watch it or else my dad can remove you from this school. He works at the Ministry." Arion gave a fake shudder and waved his hands. "Ooooh… I'm sooo scared! Try me." Arion hissed._

_Fayt placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Ari, please stop." And stopped Arion from advancing the blonde boy._

_Malfoy looked at him with disgust. "Who are you anyways?" He asked._

_Arion held his chin high. "Arion Black, got a problem?" He asked._

_Malfoy recoiled at the name "Black" and gave a hateful glare. He turned away from Arion and settled his eyes on Neville Longbottom who recently found his toad, Trevor. He seemed to give up on Arion and decided to pick on Neville._

_Harry, who had decided that Malfoy was a snobby bully, stood up to defend Neville. He narrowed his eyes as Malfoy turned to him._

"_Well, well! It's Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Malfoy laughed causing a few whispers to go around. "Come on, you don't need to defend him. He'll probably end up in Hufflepuff or something. He looks like he's about to—"_

"_Oh shut your trap, will you? I'm trying to ignore you but it looks like you won't even give me that." Arion snapped._

_Malfoy was furious for Arion to interrupt him and insult him. He abandoned insulting Neville and went straight back to arguing with Arion. "Just because you're a Black, doesn't mean you can boss me around." He hissed._

_Arion gave a laugh. "So you're saying my name is not as important as yours? I don't even care if I'm a Black. From what I heard from my guardian, they're a load of gits! All of them are stinky Slytherins, but not my father. He was a proud Gryffindor!" He crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Mr. Anonymous?" He asked._

_Malfoy glared. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He answered._

_Arion looked at him surprised. "Blimey! Your name is Malfoy Malfoy? Hear that sis? I thought my name was weird! Sorry, mate, but I hate to be you right now!" He wrapped an arm around Fayt for support as he burst out laughing._

_Fayt covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing but she couldn't help at her brother's humor. In fact many of the first years laughed with Arion._

Since that day, Malfoy was hell bent to ruin Arion's reputation. He plotted pranks on Arion but Fayt was always there to ruin his plans. It was as if she knew his every plan. Harry could see the confusion Malfoy had when he looked at her and Harry actually understood him to a certain extent.

Fayt was a girl of their age, raised in the same time and grew up in a normal life with family members who cared for her. However, Fayt gave an odd sense of calmness to those around her and when she spoke it was usually answering questions or giving wise advice. She joins Arion in his seemingly never-ending quest for laughter but she also holds back to not create so much harm to others.

And how is Malfoy a pest to Fayt? Well oddly and for some unknown reason to Harry, Malfoy showers Fayt with his presence during fourth year. He reaches out for her touch and speaks to her as if she was a Slytherin girl he's trying to impress.

Fayt, taken by surprise of Malfoy's sudden change of behavior, had dropped her calm and wise mask and constantly pushes Malfoy away. She snaps at him to leave her alone and gives him glares of warning as if she's not afraid to stun him to the next century. "Or millennia if he provokes her enough…" added Arion. "Malfoy's clearly asking for it. Her grandmother and mother are teaching her magic used by their ancestors and Fayt's always complaining about Malfoy. She wants to give him a huge surprise if it wasn't for the policy of no magic use in the corridors and the fact that she has to keep her Dragon Walker identity a secret." Arion told Harry as Fayt stormed her way towards the Gryffindor Common room after a Potions lesson with Snape and the Slytherins.

On the day of learning how to waltz for the Yule Ball she was forced to pair up with Malfoy since he immediately took her into his arms and Professor McGonagall was rushing the students to find a partner. Malfoy was left with an aching, and possibly swelling, foot while Fayt was left with a sour mood the whole afternoon.

Harry frowned at the thought of the night of the Yule Ball. He had a horrible time with Parvati Patil and Ron's jealousy of Hermione and Viktor Krum didn't make it any better. However he was surprised when Hermione, when tensions weren't high and they all tolerated each other's presence, showed Harry, Ron, and Arion a moving picture she took of Malfoy and Fayt dancing together and they actually seemed to be having a _wonderful_ time in each other's arms.

"Draco and I had a truce that night. Pansy left him for my date and the idiot, Alekzander, had his eyes on her. We wanted to show them that we were fine without them." Fayt simply stated and took the picture from Hermione. Fayt's mood towards Draco didn't change after that and it seemed as if the Yule Ball night had never occurred.

Harry found himself at the edge of the park and gave a sigh as his lonely problems came back to him. He continued on his day not knowing of what is to come a few hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHfan22: Oh dear, I thought today (I live in the US Pacific side) was Thursday when it's really Friday. My mom snapped at me saying "REGINA! TODAY IS FRIDAY!" It's ironic because occasionally I'm the one telling her what day it is. Ha, tells you that I don't have an Internal Brain Clock. That would be useful... ANYWHOS... I will be releasing chapters every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, because I love you all very much and I can't bear you have you waiting! =P **

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

"Coming through!"

I watched as Arion walked towards me with a stack of books in his arms. The books were stacked high enough for him to barely peek over the top book. I pressed myself to the wall as he walked past me. "Need any help, Ari?" I asked.

He looked back, a dangerous move, and smiled at me. "I'm fine; I know where I'm going." He said. He knew where he was going but Ron stepping out of a room and into the hallway didn't satisfy my concerns. He turned to see Ron a second too late. He crashed into Ron and sent books flying everywhere.

"Arion, you should handle those books with better care!" A woman with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes looked down at Arion from behind me. Her lips were pulled tightly in annoyance as her son scrambled to pick up the books. "What were you thinking, trying to move a stack of books half your height down the hall? I bet you weren't thinking at all. I know it's just a short distance away but don't do such rash actions." She lectured.

Arion was pouting as he stacked the books in his hands with Ron. "Sorry mum." He said. Well, Arion always had a soft spot with women. He wouldn't dare argue with Grandmother or his mother.

Phoebe Black smiled at me. "Are the closets dusted and organized?" She asked.

I nodded. "I've never seen such a spotless closet though it did take me all morning." I reported and Phoebe smiled at me.

"You certainly are your mother's daughter. I remember Lina always told me to fold my clothes before heading down to breakfast and not to leave anything out." She winced as there was a sharp _CRACK_, another thud, and the droppings of books. "Arion Black!" She snapped.

"It's not my fault this time! Ron was helping!" Arion argued as he scrambled to his feet. He and the 15 year old Weasley glared at the Weasley twins who were grinning like two Cheshire Cats. "The twins apparated in front of us and startled us!" He said.

The twins looks insulted.

"We're only innocent wizards here to inform _you_…" George poked a finger at Arion's chest.

"That if you drop the books _one_ more time…" Fred pointed to the books.

"Your mum will be for your head!" They chimed together and disapparated away before the young Black could attack them.

Arion growled as he and Ron picked up the books again and hurried off to the room at the end of the hall.

I chuckled. "I think I'll help with the library." I said and found Hermione dusting the books or trying to. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

Hermione gave a sneeze before nodding. "I do! These books are so dusty! I don't think I'm ever getting out of this mess! I think I need a shower." She said.

I gave a smile and tied a mask around my mouth and nose to block the dust from getting in my airways. I began to dust the books and organize them into the shelves. "Perhaps Emily can help us with some of these. She's always looking for something to do at my house." I thought as I looked away from a book that sent dust flying.

"Who's Emily?" Hermione asked.

I hesitantly answered, knowing that last year she began the S.P.E.W. club, or Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare Club, and was very serious about it. "Emily… is a house elf…" I answered slowly. "But she absolutely loves my family! We treat her as if she's family because… well she is family." I said. I gave a smile at her making sure that she could see it in my eyes before saying "I'll bring her here next time. You'll love her."

Hermione gave me a smile behind her mask before continuing to work. "I wonder how Harry's doing. I wonder if he's alright with his aunt and uncle." She sighed. "Do you think he ate the chocolates we gave him for his birthday?" She asked.

I thought for a few seconds while I placed another book on a shelf. "Well… I don't see why not…" I said trying to find my words carefully. "You three are best friends." I said. "Just know that you've done your best for Harry for now." I said.

"Hey girls," A woman with long black hair and black eyes appeared at the doorway. "Why don't you two wash up and get some food downstairs?" She asked.

I smiled. "Thanks mum!" I said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lupin." Hermione nodded.

I've only known my mother for more than a year. Apparently she was hiding in the Forbidden Forest during my third year and I ran into her during the night we found Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. Dad and Mum explained that when I was one there was a Death Eater attack and Arion's mother took Arion and I to my grandmother while my parents fought the Death Eaters. They barely made it out alive and were separated from each other. Dumbledore gave them missions and they didn't have time to visit me. Arion's mother left in despair because she couldn't bear to look at Arion with knowing that Sirius was in Azkaban.

* * *

><p>The day went on until night. Dumbledore had arrived after dinner and Mrs. Weasley had shut us out of the dining room so the adults could have their emergency meeting. It only lasted around thirty minutes a short amount of time compared to the other meetings. During those thirty minutes, a snow white owl appeared at the window and I let it in. I retrieved the letters attached to it and found that it was for Hermione and Ron.<p>

"Hermione, Ron," I called. "You have mail from this owl." I said.

Once they saw the owl they snatched the letters and read it quickly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. "Harry's been attacked by dementors!" He said.

"And he might be expelled!" Hermione gasped.

Arion frowned. "Dementors? In… where ever his relatives live?" He crossed his arms. "I'm sure Harry's alright since he performed a mean old Patronus Charm back in third year. Good man he is! Saved my father and all!" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not getting the point, Ari." I muttered. "Dementors went after Harry when they should be at Azkaban." I said.

"Oh yeah, that's serious alright." Arion said pulling a serious but not convincing look. He ducked as the snow white owl flew in between Hermione and Ron and began pecking at their hands.

"Ouch! What does she want?" Ron asked trying to pull away from the owl but she was persistent. He frowned as she gave up on Ron for the moment and went after Hermione's hand.

"I think Harry wants a response." Hermione said trying to escape the owl's pecking. "Hedwig, stop!" She gasped.

Arion and I frowned at Hedwig.

"It looks like Harry's temper's got to him." Arion whispered to me.

I nodded. "Poor Ron and Hermione, stuck with Hedwig. Dumbledore told us not to say anything." I held out my hand and whistled for Hedwig. I smiled as Hedwig landed on my arm and gave my hand a peck as well. I stroked her head. "I guess you'll be staying here, Hedwig. Dumbledore told us not to tell Harry anything." I said.

She gave a hoot.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

We all turned to see Nike and Hermes, Arion's owl, back from their flight.

"Well it's a bird convention!" Arion joked as he opened the window.

Nike flew in and landed on my shoulder eyeing Hedwig while Hermes flew over to Arion reporting a letter.

Arion smiled and untied the letter before feeding Hermes an owl treat. "Good job, Hermes! Thanks!" He said opening the letter. His eyes scanned the parchment letter with a growing smile.

I gave Arion a smirk. "Oh, I wonder who it could be from. Perhaps your little girlfriend?" I asked. I knew that Arion had found a girlfriend from Ravenclaw named Alyss White last year. I was always teasing them about their names.

Arion smiled. "She misses me." He said hugging the letter to his chest with a dreamy look. "She's so wonderful… and smart…" He said making me roll my eyes.

I gave a chuckle. "Nike, take Hedwig on a hunt. Bring her back here will you?" I asked turning to face my eagle. I gave her beak a kiss Nike gave a cry before heading out.

Hedwig followed Nike and Ron and Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"How much longer are you going to be here, Fayt?" Hermione asked while looking for some bandages for her hand and Ron's. She watched as I looked at the time.

"I'll probably leave until the meeting is over. There's no cleaning to be done until tomorrow morning." I said.

Ron turned to the door. "How long has the meeting been anyways?" He asked to no one in particular.

As if on cue, the door opened and mum and dad looked at me. "The meeting is over, Fayt. It's time to go home." Mum said.

I stood up and patted Ron and Hermione's shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys. Watch over Ari for me." I said and followed my parents into the hallway. I followed my parents back home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later in the Week<span>_

"Arion please you've been reading that letter for the fiftieth time already." I laughed as he gave a deep sigh. "If you really want to talk to her just write a letter to her." I said.

"I should. Since we have O.W.L.s this year, she'll probably put her books before me." Arion frowned.

I stroked Nike's head. "I hear new footsteps." I said. "And a faint scent of…" I tapped my chin. I pulled a disgusted look. "Ugh nasty combination! It's Harry but he also smells like aftershave and old socks." I stood up.

Arion broke into laughter but he shook his head in pity for my acute senses. "Should we meet my new guest?" He asked.

I winced. "Not yet, Ari, maybe after he's done yelling at Ron and Hermione." I said.

Arion listened. "Oh yeah, I hear him alright. Poor you, having better hearing than the average human. You must be happy to not be in the same room as them." He said.

I watched as the owl flew off and turned to Nike. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

The eagle squeezed my arm before flying off into the night.

I chuckled. "Right, hunting." I said and followed Arion to Ron's room.

"Voldemort! What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he?" What are we doing to stop them?" Harry asked quickly from behind the door. His voice was a lot calmer than his little shouting session but it still had the hint of anger in it.

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings. So we don't know the details–but we've got a general idea–" Hermione said nervously. She was afraid that Harry would start yelling again and was careful with her words and tone.

I began to lose interest in the conversation and looked over my shoulder to see Fred and George over me as if they were listening in on the conversation as well. I smelled the awful scent of dungbombs and covered my nose. I walked down the stairs and found Ginny hurling the twin's dungbombs set at the door. I raised a brow and watched as the bombs didn't even make it to the door as if there was some invisible charm protecting it. "Dungbombs… really?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sorry, Fayt. I forgot about your impressive sense of smell." She laughed.

I gave her a small smile. "'urry up 'eefore 'our mum comes up." I said still pinching my nose. I was nearly about to faint from the smell. I stumbled as I walked up the stairs, kindly declining Ginny's help for her hands also smelled like dungbombs, and found Arion and the twins not in the hallway but in Ron's guest room. I was about to enter the room when I heard a faint tapping sound.

"Fayt? What's wrong?" Ginny asked confused as to why I stopped.

"I think there's an owl. You go ahead. I'll see if I can join you all later." I said and headed to Arion's room. I found a brown owl holding a letter tapping at the window. I opened the window and it rested on my outstretched arm. I nudged the owl playfully with my finger and it gave me a nibble before holding out its leg. I untied the letter and let it fly off back to its master. I looked at the letter to see it addressed in elegant hand writing: _Fayt Lupin_. I unfolded the letter and scoffed at the letter:

_Can't wait for school to start._

I crumpled the letter and threw it in the fire after I read who it was addressed from: _Draco Malfoy_.


	3. Chapter 3

**KHfan22: There's the third chapter! I'd like to thank miss xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the lovely review and conversation! **

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia, and her best friend, Haley! **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

I glared at the burning letter from Malfoy. I knew what he meant. He wanted to continue bothering me to no end. I won't let him bother me as much as he did last year. I'll tolerate his disgusting behavior and not react. After all getting mad will only feed the fire in his eyes. I headed for the door only to run into my dad, Remus Lupin. "Hi dad." I said rubbing my head from colliding into his chest.

"Hey, sweetie." He ruffled my head. "I was wondering where you were. I thought you would be with the others. Dinner's ready" He said.

I blinked. How long was I dealing with the letter? "Oh, there was an owl for me. It's nothing special. It's just Malfoy telling me that he couldn't wait to bother me again. I don't know what's wrong with him." I crossed my arms and glared at the floor.

He chuckled. "Well you show him what you're made of. You're a mighty Dragon Walker!" He hugged me and continued to ruffle my head.

I laughed and pretended to try and break away from him. I could easily escape him but I didn't want to because fighting with my dad was one of the greatest moments of my life. I wanted to truly feel that I had a father and a mother. After all one or even both of them could be taken away from me by the cursed man, Voldemort. I laughed as my dad finally let go of me. I smiled at him as I fixed my hair. "Come on dad, I'm starving." I said. I hurried down the stairs excited to have one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. I love Emily's cooking back home but I think it's nice to give her a break since I saw mother and grandmother here as well.

"It's nice of you two to join us," Mother said as we took our seats. "I heard you two fighting upstairs." She winked at us.

I smiled as I watched my dad give my mum a kiss. I looked down the table and blushed when I saw Harry for the first time since the last day of school for our fourth year. I don't know why but I've had feelings for Harry ever since our fourth year. I know, I've been a friend, not an acquaintance, since only third year, but when I saw Harry, I felt the need to protect him from all harm in the world. I felt as if I had to be there for him. I was truly devastated when I saw Harry back from the Third task in agony. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't because the imposter of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor dragged him away while everyone was shocked at Cedric Diggory's death.

Mum turned to me. "Get ready to leave after dinner. You still have training to do."

I looked at her incredulously. "But it's night time." I said.

"All the more reason to," Mum said. "We'll be working on stealth." She said.

I frowned and looked at my dad for help.

"Go home with your mother, Fayt. You don't have any business here until tomorrow." He said.

I pouted. "But Harry's back." I whispered to them.

Mum chuckled. "And he'll be here until school starts." She pointed out.

I sighed and nodded.

After dinner, Mum called me to leave. I got up with her and said "see you later" with everyone.

"You're not staying?" Harry walked up to me before I could follow my Mum.

I turned to him and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, maybe. Anyways, do lighten up a bit, will you?" I asked patting his shoulder. "If you frown too much your face will stay that way, and if you just give yourself a little bit of hope you'll see everything brighter. Chin up." I tapped his chin upwards and gave him a smile before heading out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Day of Holidays<span>_

Mum and Grandmum didn't let me back to Grimauld Place much. I had a lot of spells to learn and Athena had to practice a lot of maneuvers. One thing I know is that not only am I a fast learner, Athena was a fast flyer. Athena out flew Aurora and Elena possibly because of age and because of the type of dragon she was. She was smaller than most dragons and was said to be most intelligent. But a young dragon is a young dragon. Athena doesn't have a lot of experience as Mum and Grandmum. Mum's only around twenty years older but Grandmum's nearly ninety and still walking as if she's sixty years old.

I inspected my book list and looked through the library.

"Find anything dear?" Grandmum asked as she walked up to me. She was holding a tray of cookies which I took one gladly. "It looks like none of the books are here. We better hurry to Diagon Alley." She said as she inspected the list.

I nodded. "Where's Mum?" I asked as we left the library.

"She went back to Grimauld Place. She won't be able to be with you at Diagon Alley. Do you want me to join you?" She asked.

I shook my head as I walked up to the portrait of my first ancestor. I pulled at his frame and stepped back as a safe was revealed. "I can handle it myself, Grandmum. I'm a big girl aren't I?" I smiled at her after I scooped a bunch of coins into a bag. "I'll be back before dinner." I said.

She nodded and hugged me. "Be safe and don't get into trouble." She said and after I grabbed my hand bag I Floo'ed to Diagon Alley.

I surprisingly met Mrs. Weasley who seemed very happy. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" I asked.

She turned to me and caught me into a hug. "Oh, Fayt! I'm just so happy! We have our fourth prefect today! Ron's made Prefect, isn't that wonderful?" She asked as we walked down the Alley.

I smiled. "That's wonderful; I knew Arion wouldn't get it. He's caused too much trouble over the years, I didn't get the badge as well so it must be –"

"Hermione is a prefect along with Ron." She said.

I nodded. "Ah yes. That is understandable." I said. "Are you getting the supplies?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile still on her face. "Yes, and Ron requested a new broomstick. He said the new Cleansweep would be nice. Oh here it is." She said and I looked up to see Gringotts. "Do you need to get some money dear?" She asked looking down at me.

I shook my head. "I don't have a vault here." I said. Dragon Walkers might as well be their own society. I've never heard of Dragon Walkers following orders of a wizard in the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, yes, well I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts." She said.

I nodded and she disappeared into the bank. I made my way to Flourish and Blotts and saying hello to anyone I knew. It was harder to get through the Alley than usual seeing that the list had arrived extremely late. I stumbled into the book store and straightened my clothes before looking for my school books. Once I found _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ I began to search for _Defensive Magical Theory_. I smiled as I found a row of copies and reached for one.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed the copy I was reaching for and my hand grabbed the other hand instead. "Well, Lupin. I have to say I know you're interested in me, but you don't have to be so desperate."

I turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at me and I grabbed another copy. "Arrogant as ever, White Ferret. I see the Holidays hasn't done you any good but possibly worse." I said calmly as I slipped the book into the stack of books under my arms. "I would say good day to you but seeing that it's…" I looked up and down at him. "…you… I think I'll save my breath." I said and moved to walk past him. I gasped when Malfoy moved to block me and I bumped into his chest.

"Vacation has done you well too. You're prettier than last year." He whispered as he ran his hand against my jaw in an ineffective seductive manner. "Though you look paler and tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked.

I pushed him away from me. "Don't try and seduce me, Malfoy. I'm not like the other girls you trick at school." I said.

He frowned. "I'm just trying to compliment you." He said. "Is it a crime to be worried as well?" he asked.

I glared. "No, but it's annoying coming from you." I said and shoved past him. I was about to exit the shelves when I nearly ran into another man with long pale blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Why, Draco, who…" he studied me. "…is this?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but I must be off. My mother wouldn't like it if you made me wait any longer." I spoke before Draco Malfoy could answer his father. "You should know her. Lina Lupin, Gryffindor. She knew you very well." I said. "In Hogwarts and out." I said.

He glared at me. "So you're the monster's daughter. I see you picked up some of her traits as well." He muttered coldly at me. "Mark my words. I'll see to it that Hogwarts will not be a sanctuary for you." He said quietly.

"Is that why you've been telling your son to flirt with me? Well, your attempts to make me feel that Hogwarts isn't my sanctuary aren't working very much." I said.

The older Malfoy looked at his son with shock while his son looked at me with anger.

I shrugged. "Oh, was that supposed to be a secret, Drakie?" I gave a smile. "Oopsies." I said before slipping towards the front desk. I made my purchases and found Mrs. Weasley entering the shop with a wrapped broomstick. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Would you like any help?" I asked as she walked over to me.

"I see you got your books. No, I'm fine, thank you." She said but after I slipped my books into my bag, I took the broomstick from her. "Oh very well then, if you insist. Will get me some copies?" She asked.

I found the books Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed in a short amount of time, since I already found mine and knew where they were in the shop. I didn't see the Malfoys so I assumed they had left already. I walked with Mrs. Weasley towards the Leaky Cauldron and went first back home.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Soo... Draco likes to flirt... just to warn you, this won't be the last time! Why? Because I like to mess with my little Fayt's head! ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies: Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, and favored this story! Replies below.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I love their conversation too!**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: Well considering that this story came out last Wednesday I wouldn't be surprised. Haha! I like where this conversation is going too. I wonder what the author of this story is going to give next. . _wink wink_!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_**

I nearly screamed when I saw Sirius's dog form run after me. I hit the ground and groaned as Sirius began to leave slobber all over me. "First it's…" I spoke but I turned away as Sirius's tongue ran over my cheek. "First it's Arion, now this?" I yelled.

"You know what they say, Fayt. Like father, like son." Arion smirked.

I clapped my hands against Sirius's face. "Siri… no…" I scolded. "Get Arion." I said with a small smirk.

Sirius barked and chased his son, who ran off down the station.

I stood up and wiped off the slobber in triumph. "Athena will get her pay back one day." I smiled as Athena agreed in my head. I greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione, congratulating the latter two for making Prefects. I turned to Arion who came back exhausted. "Ready for another year, Ari?" I asked nudging him.

He gave a smile. "Of course! This time, nothing can beat the Lupin-Black Siblings!" He nudged me back and we both smiled at our fathers who were staring at us with amusement.

"Lupin-Black Siblings… I'd say it's not any better than the Mauraders, don't you think?" Dad asked Sirius who barked in agreement.

Arion shrugged. "Well, of course we're not any better. You guys are the gods of pranksters." Arion smiled.

I tugged on Arion. "Sorry boys, but maybe we should get on the train?" I looked at Arion. I kissed my parents good bye and dragged Arion into the train to find a compartment.

We found a compartment which was empty and put down our trunks and owls. I smiled as Arion began to go on about the pranks he planned. "We have to beat the Weasley Twins this year. Who should be our first victim?" Arion asked me.

"Draco Malfoy." I answered automatically as I fed Nike some of her favorite treats.

"Perfect!" Arion said. He didn't mind quarreling verbally with Malfoy his first three years of Hogwarts but he began to have a grudge against him when he found out that Malfoy was hitting on me last year. "That git won't know what will hit him! Thanks Fayt."

We began to plot a number of pranks for the holidays and by the time we talked about Christmas the door opened. We went silent and looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking down at us.

"Well, if it isn't the Siblings." He sneered with Pansy Parkinson behind him. "What are you up to now?" He asked.

"No eagles allowed, Lupin." Parkinson spat at me. She didn't notice the annoyed look she got from Draco and was focused on glaring at me as if I would drop dead from it.

I looked at her calmly. "Is that your opinion, Ms. Parkinson, or did Professor Dumbledore actually announce that? As far as I know, Dumbledore actually likes Nike." I said.

Her glare grew even more ridiculous. "Don't talk back to me, Lupin. I'll be waiting for you to do something that will put you in detention." She hissed.

Arion barked a laugh. "Did I hear her right, Sis? It sounded like she's really going to put us in detention." He said. He stood up to his full height, the only thing that did change about him over the summer, and looked down at the two Slytherin. "Do your worst, Hissies." He dared them.

I caught something green and silver on their robes and grabbed Arion's collar. "Arion," I said with a low tone. "They're prefects." I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back and looked at their robes. "Well now I've seen everything!" Arion broke into laughter. "I mean I understand Malfoy. You're practically Snape's pet but Parkinson?" He held his stomach gasping for air as he laughed.

"That's right Black," Malfoy hissed Arion's name. "We actually have full authority over you." He said.

I folded my legs and stroked Nike's head. "Well, I must say we are surprised, Malfoy. How's your father? I think I gave him a shock when I told him what you did all last year yesterday. You two looked as ghostly as all the ghosts put together." I smiled at him.

He blinked at me and glared. "Don't speak about my father. You don't have any right."

I gave a smile. "I guess if you say so. Now, since you both are Prefects this year I'm sure you have some patrolling to do." I said. I grabbed the door and slammed it closed. I gave them a smile before pulling the curtains closed.

Arion gave a sigh. "Well, this might be a problem. For sure he'll be following you, Fayt. And if his patrols are during night time he's bound to catch you on the nights of the full moon." He said.

I looked at him. "I'm not worried about Malfoy at all." I told him. "Malfoy and Parkinson won't stop us from making our little pranks with George and Fred, not even Ron and Hermione. Also Dumbledore gave me full permission to go out on the full moon. I don't see why you're so worried." I said.

He smiled at me. "I'm just worried about you, Sis. I have to protect your secret, don't I?" He smiled.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Ari." I said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hogwarts – Corridors after the Feast<span>_

I found Harry after the feast ended and he seemed a bit relieved to find us for company. I was watching as Arion gave high pitched words from Professor Umbridge's speech. "Hello, Harry, how have you been?" I asked.

Harry didn't seem at all happy. He seemed angry at all the looks everyone was giving him. "I'm fine…" He muttered making Arion stop his imitation.

I patted Harry's shoulders and glared at a group of students who were staring at Harry. "Go to your common rooms. There's nothing to see here." I scolded and they immediately walked off.

"Nice one, Fayt. You could be the second Prefect if there is such a position." Arion said.

I sighed and turned to Harry. "Mother always told me to be upset for a few minutes and move on. Don't worry about them. If you let such emotions get to you, everything will be a disaster." I said.

Harry looked at me with an interested look. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better," He said. "But things won't get better in a few minutes. Everyone who believes the Daily Prophet will be looking at me." He said.

I shook my head as we climbed the stairs. "I didn't mean that things will immediately get better, Harry. I'm sorry to say that nothing works out that way. I'm saying—"

Harry sped up leaving Arion and I behind. I could feel how furious he was at my attempt to cheer him up. I frowned and felt Arion wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Fayt. Things will get better." He said. He knew about my feelings for Harry.

I sighed. "You're right. Let's go." I said following Harry upstairs. I entered my dorm and found my trunk in it with Nike on my canopy. "Hello, beautiful." I cooed as she sought her place on my arm. "How's your time at the owlery? I bet it must have been a bit boring." I spoke to her feeling my mood lighten up.

"Oh no, Fayt's talking to her eagle again."

We both turned our heads to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

Ever since first year Lavender and Parvati had found it strange that I act the way I do with Nike. Hermione knew about Nike when she was looking for Trevor on the train. She found it strange that I had an eagle instead of an owl but I told her that Dumbledore allowed her as an owl for he actually knew Nike when my mother was in Hogwarts. Hermione accepted Nike and gave her a compliment about her coat and behavior.

"Go on and hunt Nike." I said and Nike flew out the window. I quickly changed into my night clothes when Hermione came in.

I greeted her happily. "Did you see Harry?" I asked. "I tried to give him some comfort but he seemed to shrug it off." I said.

Hermione frowned. "Not after leading the first years to the common room." She said.

I climbed into bed. "Oh, well. I'm sure he'll be alright." I said and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but with Lavender talking and Hermione snapping at her it wasn't until late that I could finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Morning<span>_

I walked down to breakfast with Arion when I heard a high pitched "_hem hem_". I turned with Arion to face Professor Umbridge who was looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Can… I help you… Professor?" I asked unsure of what to make of her.

She gave me a disappointed look. "I thought that you of all people would understand how to greet a Professor early in the morning." She said.

I blinked. "Forgive me Professor Umbridge, but you cleared your throat and I assumed you had something you wanted me to do." I said.

"Yes well, I am aware that you have certain rights in this castle from your condition of the full moon..." She said.

I stared at her with horror. I understood that Dumbledore would tell her of my secret along with all of the other new staff members each year but never have any of them tried to reveal my secret. I looked around and relaxed when nobody gave a glance at us. "Please Professor, I ask you not to speak of it so openly. It's supposed to be a secret." I said.

She raised a brow. "A secret? Why would it be a secret? Everyone knows you're a Dragon Walker." She said.

"Yes, everyone but the whole student body. It's Dumbledore's orders that Fayt being what she is a secret." Arion said and looked as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Professor Umbridge ignored him. "Well, Miss Lupin. I will warn you that if you make any move to hurt the other students then I will not hesitate, under the decree of the Ministry, remove you from this school." She smiled at me. "See you in class." She said and walked away.

I wheeled on her and glared. "How dare she?" I said when she was out of ear shot. "Treating me like I'm some kind of... of... beast!" I said and stormed into the Great Hall. I sat at the table and grabbed some toast.

"Don't you worry about her, Fayt. She's just a git." Arion said.

"That git, Ari, is our Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. I'm not surprised if that class is going to be absolute hell this year." I said.

Arion's eye brows rose for a second before coming down and he too joined me for breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also joined us and Arion eyed Harry. His foot nudged my leg and I looked up at him. His eyes directed towards Harry and I looked at him. Arion frowned when I went back to my breakfast, not really in the mood to be talking after facing Umbridge.

"Are you feeling alright, Fayt?" Hermione asked noticing my frowns. "Is it Malfoy? Has he started bothering you again?" She asked.

I looked at her with a small smile. "No, it wasn't Malfoy actually… It was Professor Umbridge. She spoke to me as if I was a monster." I muttered.

"Nearly gave away her being a Dragon Walker." Arion whispered. "Not pretty and not smart. Well I say we're doomed for DADA this year." He said.

I nodded.

Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules and I took them in.

Ron complained about having History of Magic, Divination, double Potions and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron seemed to be dreading their classes while I compared classes with Arion and Hermione.

"Well, the three of us have Ancient Runes together." I said smiling and shared a high five with Arion.

Hermione nodded with a smile, enjoying that I had improved my mood.

I stood up and excused myself to get my school bag before leaving for the Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Let the hate mail of Umbridge begin! Please review and I'll see you on Friday!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**KHfan22: Thanks to all who alerted/favored this story! =)**

**Review Replies:**

** xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you for reviewing again! I love Fayt too _huggles little Dragon Walker_ ^.^**

**lovelydasom: I'm so glad that my other stories make you happy! I thought your username looked familiar. I update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday so you don't have to wait long. This story is already finished! I'm glad you like the Dragon Walker idea. =) I just hope I don't make them seem too "mary sue"-ish. =(**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

History of Magic was simply a usual History of Magic class. Ten minutes after the bell rang everyone was already bored. Mind you, I was bored too but the little spark of appreciating ancient history and objects gave me a little bit of motivation to endure such a class.

Potions wasn't as uneventful. Snape never criticized me as much as Harry or Arion. Snape always looks at me in deep thought and passes me while I work on my potion. "Hey, Fayt how do you think I'm doing?" Arion asked.

I looked over and studied it. "It looks decent… How many times did you stir it?" I asked.

"I think four… or three… Clockwise." He thought out loud.

I frowned. "Try one more clockwise and then start waiting for seven minutes, five times counter. Go ahead and follow the next step after." I said.

Arion began to follow my directions but we were both a bit tense. We both knew that I told him what to do purely on instinct. After we finished two steps, Snape came by and looked at our potions.

"Ms. Lupin, have you been helping Mr. Black?" Snape asked me.

I looked at my cauldron. "Well… I only made sure he stirred five times clockwise let it sit for seven minutes and then five times counter." I said truthfully.

"Let Mr. Black recognize his own mistakes next time." He said. He turned to leave but looked at my potion. "You may proceed." He walked off.

Arion leaned over. "You're definitely going to get N.E.W.T.S for Potions, Sis." He said.

I chuckled. "Well, we'll see about that." I said.

"Poor Harry though, he's already having a bad start. Snape just made it a bit worse." Arion said making me turn to him.

Harry was sitting at his desk with an empty cauldron, fuming.

I frowned and continued with my potion ignoring the feeling to comfort him. When the bell rang I poured my potion in a small flask and labeled it before setting it on Snape's desk. I gathered my things and stepped outside to wait for Arion. I dreaded my action for Malfoy came out first.

"Ah, Lupin! Seeing you just made my day brighter! It's as if it's not raining outside." He gave me a smile.

I sighed. "I'm flattered that I brighten your day but I'm waiting for someone so sod off." I said.

He ordered Crabbe and Goyle, Arion calls them "zombie men", off to lunch and placed a hand on the wall next to me. "Don't be like that. I mean I don't just go for anyone." He said. "You should be honored that I'm actually looking at you and you're a Gryffindor." He said.

I smiled as Arion stepped out. "Did you turn in your potion?" I asked.

Arion nodded and looked at Malfoy. "Yeah, I did." He answered me. "Hey, Ferret, where are your zombie men? Probably feeding on brains? Not that they can get some in their heads. They'll dissolve them with stomach acid instead. What lovely friends you got there." He asked.

Malfoy gave him a glare. "Try not to make any mistakes before you blow the dungeons up, Black." He hissed and walked off.

Arion glared. "I'm actually decent in potions!" He snapped and turned to me. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked as we headed towards lunch. He looked relieved when I shook my head. "Oh right, Malfoy's head over heels for you." He laughed. "He wouldn't hurt you, only your patience." He sniggered.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's hurry up. I'm a bit hungry." I said.

* * *

><p>Ancient Runes was as exciting as ever. My spirits lifted a whole lot as I studied and frankly I was thankful for it. It helped because I didn't know what to expect during Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

Arion and I sat next to each other as usual and when Umbridge tapped the black board we read:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Arion rolled his eyes. "Who does she think we are? First years who never performed magic before? We don't need the basics." He muttered under his breath as we copied the three course aims.

I stayed silent and frowned as Professor Umbridge told us to read _Defensive Magical Theory_ page 5.

_It seems we have found the worse teacher of the century._ Athena spoke to me as she observed the pink toad from my eyes.

We both watched as the class argued about performing defensive spells in class and I blinked when Hermione turned to me for help.

I raised my hand. "I believe the class is correct, Professor Umbridge. The first step is to study for the books but we must also learn physically, understanding how to use such a spell. My family always tell me that practice makes perfect." I said. "Performing the spells is the only way we can know where we are in mastering the spell." I said.

She gave a sweet laugh. "You talk as if something will come out and attack you, Ms. Lupin."

I smiled. "Well, you know what they say: Expect the Unexpected." I said. "Obviously we didn't expect to have a surprise like last year." I said.

"I assure you, Ms. Lupin, that you will be able to perform the spells if you studied the theories hard enough—" She began but Harry interrupted her.

"And what good's theory in the real world?" He asked loudly with a fist in the air.

I watched as Professor Umbridge and Harry argue back and forth and eventually Harry ended up getting detention and sent to Professor McGonagall.

"Any more concerns, class?" She asked.

No one spoke and Professor Umbridge once again ordered us to read the book.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gryffindor Common Room – Wednesday<span>_

I sat in the Gryffindor Common room working on my homework when I heard the portrait open. I looked up wondering who would be up this late at night. I saw Harry look at me and I smiled before smelling blood. "Harry, you smell slightly of blood… and it's your blood." I said.

He blinked at me. "What do you mean it's my blood?" He asked figuring I was once again using my acute sense of smell.

"Everyone's blood has a distinct smell. I picked up your scent around…. Third year." I said. "The blood smells like it's coming from your right hand." I said standing up.

"I'm fine… really." He said making his way towards the stairs.

"Harry…" I called.

He turned to me and I gave him a worried frown.

"I want you to know that I care about you and I don't even dare say that lightly. Our parents are friends, it would be fine if you let me be your friend as well." I said.

Harry gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Fayt. I promise I'll start listening to your advice. It's just things are getting difficult." He said.

I sat down and turned to my work. "Even in the most difficult life, happiness shines through." I said and went back to my work.

Harry watched me and turned to the stairs. "Good night." He said and stopped. "Fayt, is it alright if you help me on my homework?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Are you saying do them for you?" I asked.

He blushed. "No! Of course not!" he said quickly making me smile in amusement. "I mean tutor me." He said.

I nodded. "I'm fine with that." I said turning to my nearly finished essay.

"Great I'll see you in a few minutes." He said and climbed up the stairs.

I sighed as I continued to write in my essay. "Things seem to be going well isn't it?" I asked Arion who was in a chair in his dog form and hidden from Harry's sight.

He gave a chuckle after he changed back to his human form. "I told you so, sis. I'll head in so I won't bother you. Try not to work too late." He said and after kissing my forehead, he ran off to bed.

Harry came down a minute later opening his bag and began on the Potions essay.

I simply handed him a book I checked out at the library. "I used this book for Snape's essay. You might find it on page 269." I said not looking up from my Ancient Runes book.

Harry turned to my suggested page and watched me. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Ancient Runes, it's a lovely subject. Though I'm sure you wouldn't find it interesting." I said looking up at him. "Just a bunch of symbols. Sometimes it makes you observe runes upside down so people look at you funny," I said. "But you should get working." I said.

Harry began to work. It was a bit quiet save the small questions he asked during the Potions essay, Transfiguration questions and essay for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Do you want to try the Vanishing Charm before you go to bed?" I asked as he gave a wide yawn. I smiled a little at Athena's small comment about his teeth.

"I don't think I can and I don't want to keep you up." He said standing up and collecting his things.

I nodded and stood up. "Well then good night Harry." I said and headed for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Hooray for more Malfoy flirting! XD Anyone love Arion's fantastic comeback? "At least I'm decent in Potions!"<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**KHfan22: Well... I just visited my Quizilla account a few days ago. I sulk in shame at my old stories left in the dust. I'm not even sure if I improved from back to now. I'm even surprised I still remember my password since i haven't been there for probably two or three years? or maybe four... And I also watched Captain America: The First Avenger yesterday. It was goood hahaha! Anywhos away from my shame and reflection of the movie and back to the handsome Draco and lovely Fayt! You guys are in for a treat here _insert evil smirk here_. It's unexpected and all I have to say is I love Hermione for giving me this idea. Review Replies!**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: Everyone should use it ;)**

**lovelydasom: I would totally rewatch Harry Potter for Draco/Tom Felton. and of course Professor McGonagall. She's awesome. AND Professor Snape. Woot. Arion is actually not based off anyone but Fayt and Arion's realtionship is based off on the Weasley twins. I'm glad Fayt doesn't seem Mary-sue-ish to you. I always wish it's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every single day. Heck I just want to release all the chapters. But that'll ruin the fun ;P Anywhoos, I'm very excited about this chapter and the next. They're my favorite chapters in the whole story.**

****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: hee hee thanks again! You'll be commenting every single chapter aren't you? =P Thank you so much!****

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

I woke up early on Saturday and got dressed. I was gathering my things when I heard Hermione stir. I turned to her when she asked me where I was going. "I'm going to finish my homework. If I work fast enough I can finish by the time Ron and Harry practice." I said. I left the dorm and walked down meeting Harry. "Good Morning." I said a bit surprised he was up and about.

"Morning. Why are you up?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm finishing up my homework in the library." I said. "Will it be alright if I watch you during practice?" I said with a little blush.

He nodded. "I'm sure Angelina wouldn't mind. Maybe I'll join you at the library after I send Sirius a letter." He said.

I nodded. "Sure, I guess we can get breakfast as well." I said and headed out. I found the library empty, since no one in their right mind would go to the library so early in the morning on a Saturday. I spotted the clock and read, "6:30 am". I gave a yawn before starting my Arithmancy homework.

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here."<p>

I looked up from my Potions essay to find Arion smiling down at me. I noticed that Harry wasn't around. "Hello, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 8:54 in the morning and you haven't eaten breakfast yet." He said.

I nodded. "I can't believe I've been here for over two hours." I yawned.

"I can, now let's get some grub!" He said snatching my books and heading out.

I quickly stuffed all my papers, quills, and ink bottles, tightly fastened mind you, into my bag and ran after Arion. "Wait! Give me my books!"

We found Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the tables and Harry gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Fayt, I got caught up in something." He said.

I shrugged. "It's alright. It's your homework. Not mine." I smiled at him and picked a green apple to eat.

* * *

><p>"Hey we can sit here." Arion said finding a spot at the Quidditch Pitch after lunch. He watched as I sat down next to him and pulled out a book. "Oh no, you're not seriously studying…" he said.<p>

I turned to him. "I got up early and finished all my homework, Arion. Now I have the rest of the weekend to study on dragon magic." I smiled.

Arion cuddled next to me making me lean away from him. "Or… You can help me!" He said making me laugh. "You know you want to, sis!" He whined.

I pushed him back and smiled. "I'm already behind studies as is. Besides you're smart enough to handle your homework by yourself." I said. I ignored his puppy dog look and turned to the field.

"But you help Harry!" Arion said. "And Alyss won't help me!" He gave a whine.

I smiled. "He had detention. You were busy on your pranks. Maybe you should stop planning and follow your girlfriend's example. You know very well what is coming up in June." I said.

"Oii, Lupin! Come to see the Gryffindor losers fall of their brooms? I heard Weasel's the new Keeper!"

I turned to find Malfoy leading his "zombie men" and Parkinson towards us. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the pitch to see the team walk out carrying their brooms.

It was hard to concentrate on my book, the practice for Arion, because of Malfoy's rude jokes. I gave up studying and began to watch as Ron tried to block the Quaffles from entering the goal posts. Katie was having a nosebleed (it was strange since Fred should have given her something to stop it), and Harry was still trying to find the Snitch. The Chasers were very well beating Ron and Angelina kept blowing her whistle to comment Ron. By the time the seventh whistle was blown, Malfoy started a chant, "_Gryffindors are losers!_" Over and over again.

I stood up and turned around towards them. "Malfoy!" I screamed making him turn to me with a smirk. I hurled the thick book I was trying to read at him and it hit him square on the nose.

"URGH!" He groaned as he hit the bleachers behind him with a nosebleed.

"_Accio book_." I muttered and caught the book I threw at him and gathered my things. "Come on Arion, we're leaving." I growled and marched toward the exit. I looked back at Malfoy before I walked through the exit and felt myself delighted at Malfoy's pain. I examined my book and stroked its spine. "How do you like that?" I asked Arion who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me! I didn't know you had it in you. Lovely girl my sister is!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "MUUUAH!" he said and gave me a smacking kiss on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and we both reached the Common Room before Ron and Harry did.

Hermione greeted us with her knitting set in the air in front of her. "Oh hello, how was the practice?" She asked.

Before I could say a word, Arion, still "high" on what I just did, burst into laughter. I smiled. "Don't mind him. He's just happy that I threw a book at Malfoy's nose. I gave him a bloody nose at that." I said holding up my thick magic book.

Hermione stared at me in horror. "Fayt! You know he's a prefect!" She scolded me.

I crossed my arms. "Well that oaf deserves it for chanting _Gryffindors are losers_ every one second." I said. "And I only want to concentrate on outside studies but no, Malfoy finds it appropriate to joke around…" I stopped and heard Ron and Harry come in.

Hermione gave them a cold look. "How was practice?" She asked them coolly.

I took a seat in a chair near the fire and Arion made his seat under me. I watched as Ron stormed upstairs and Harry walked up to me.

"I saw what you did to Malfoy. That was brilliant as Hermione punching Malfoy in third year, though he didn't get a bloody nose that time." He smiled.

I gave a chuckle. "I'm sure I'll be doing things much worse than that." I said.

"Oh I wonder what that'll be." Arion gave a grin. "What can be worse than ruining the pretty boy's _beautiful_ face?" Arion roared into laughter and was oblivious to a few first years who looked at him with fear.

I smiled and hid myself behind my books.

"What are you studying?" Harry asked.

"Dragon magic." Arion and I simply answered making Harry smile in amusement for a second.

"What do you mean, Dragon Magic?" He asked.

"It's really Ancient Magic of the Dragon Walkers, but no one wants to say something like that long so it's Dragon Magic. It's magic that Fayt's ancestors can do and of course Fayt herself. Regular dragons can't use magic because they're too domesticated compared to their ancestors." Arion explained.

"Dragons were able to use these spells before but centuries left their magic abilities to rot and now all they're left with is breathing fire. Dragon Walkers can use these spells only in their human form." I added. I showed him the book and Harry squinted at the words. "Dragon magic is used in a different language because it's so ancient." I said taking the book back.

"Like when the dinosaurs roamed the earth!" Arion joked earning a hit on the head from me.

* * *

><p>During Dinner I was found by Draco who was glaring at me hatefully.<p>

"How dare you attempt to kill me earlier." He hissed.

I smiled. "Oh, come now, it was just an eight hundred page book. I've got a thousand paged book at home." I said.

He grabbed my collar threateningly. "Don't give me a reason to make your life miserable." He said darkly.

I kept a calm face and stared at his gray eyes. "Don't give me a reason to do something much worse than this afternoon." I said stepping closer to him.

He immediately backed away as I narrowed my eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Malfoy. Threaten my friends or my family and I will make sure you'll regret it." I whispered and passed him towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

"Draco!" Lupin yelled and I stopped my chanting.

I smirked realizing that this was the first time Lupin had sought my attention. I was about to answer her but I was too late to realize that a book was hurled towards my direction. I let a groan escape my lips as I felt pain explode around my nose and my head hit the bleacher behind me.

"Drakie-poo!" Parkinson gasped at me and she pulled me upright.

Despite the pain, I had an odd sense of déjà vu. My mind faintly went back to my third year when that Granger mudblood punched me in the nose before that stupid hippogriff's execution. I stood up holding my nose which was awfully wet and my tongue tasted iron… Great! Lupin broke my nose! I rushed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey healed me and made sure all the blood was off my clothes.

"You may go, Mr. Malfoy." She said grumpily and I left to my Common Room.

I was absolutely furious as I made my way down to the dungeons. I pushed aside a few first years and growled the password before walking in. I couldn't I let Lupin get away with something like that. Is it a crime to have a little bit of fun? I paced the Common Room thinking of what to do with Lupin.

_Are you a Prefect or not?_

I looked at my Prefect badge and mentally slapped myself. I'll just put her in detention with Umbridge. I knew Fayt didn't like her. I rushed out of the Common Room and began to look for her. I searched the whole of the castle but I only found her when it was dinner time.

Fayt was by herself holding that wretched book in her hands heading for Dinner.

"Lupin!" I hissed as I made my way towards her.

She looked at me as I stopped in front of her.

"How dare you attempt to kill me earlier." I hissed at her and she only smiled.

"Oh, come now, it was just an eight hundred page book. I've got a thousand page book at home." She said lightly.

I grabbed her collar and looked down at her. My blood was boiling as I watched her smiling face. "Don't give me a reason to make your life miserable." I said smirking in my mind. I was a Prefect. I have the authority over her now.

Her face was calm as she stared into my eyes. "Don't give me a reason to do something much worse than this afternoon." She said and stepped closer to me.

All thoughts of having authority disappeared. I forgot about giving her detention. I could feel something watching me behind her eyes. I felt as if I was that white ferret that Professor Moody transformed me into, caught by a large predator as she narrowed her eyes. I felt shivers run up my spine and my heart began to pound against my chest.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Malfoy. Threaten or insult my friends or my family and I will make sure you'll regret it." She whispered and in a swift motion, she walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: <em><span>Draco Malfoy was not hurt (much) during the production of this chapter.<span>_ Time for me to be off to bed because it's midnight and I only turned on my computer because I went to bed early and remembered it's Monday and I love you all! See you Wednesday in Chapter 7! **


	7. Chapter 7

**KHfan22: Again thank you for all the reviews and alerts and faves! Ahh! College life starts tomorrow for me! I'm so nervous and excited and EEEEEK! **

**Review Replies:**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: hahaha No harm done! At least she didn't aim lower right? Ke ke ke ke! I'll check out the story as soon as I finish the current fan fic I'm reading. Wow 42 chapters! and it's still going! I can't believe it (well actually I can because i'm looking RIGHT at it)! Thanks for the recommendation. Now I don't have to look for another story to read after the one I am currently reading.**

**Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack: Happy Birthday Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack! =P I'm glad you like this story among others! You don't have to wait long because I upload three chapters a week so hooray! Thank you for not thinking my character and Dragon Walker idea being mary-sue-ish. =)**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

It was October when everyone, years three and up, were allowed to go to Hogwarts. I felt so refreshed since the night of the full moon was only three days ago and I had regained my strength for a stroll in the town.

Mr. Filch was inspecting students and Professor Umbridge was standing next to him watching him.

I stood still as Mr. Filch gave me an inspection and allowed me to go. I made a step when Professor Umbridge called me back.

"Mr. Filch, please give Ms. Lupin a thorough search of her bag." She said.

I looked at Arion who was frowning. As far as I knew I was the first student having their bag checked. I handed the bag to Mr. Filch and he simply looked into it. I sighed when Mr. Filch said "Clear" but was held back when Professor Umbridge took my bag. "Hey!" I snapped as she began to put her hand into my bag.

She pulled out my book and flipped the pages. "What is this? As far as I know this is not a school book." She said.

"I have outside studies assigned by my grandmother, Professor Umbridge. I ask of you to handle it with more care for it's very ancient." I said.

"Why do you have outside studies? What is this language?" She asked.

I crossed my arms. "I have my own heritage to study about, Professor." I said.

"Ms. Lupin, is this why you've been absent three days ago? You were not present in all of your classes." She said.

"I was sick. I had to stay in bed that day." I said.

"Do not lie. I heard reports from Ms. Parkinson that you were out of bed at night." She said.

I clenched my fists. She was giving signs of me being a Dragon Walker or making the students think I am a werewolf.

"What is going on here? Professor Umbridge, what are you doing to Ms. Lupin's bag?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. I'm guessing someone had told her about Umbridge's unnecessary suspicion.

"I'm interrogating Ms. Lupin about her absence and the fact that she was out of bed three nights ago." She said.

"Three nights ago…" Professor McGonagall looked at me. "That was…" She gave a deep sigh. "Mr. Filch please continue inspecting the students. "If you two will please step aside." She said.

I followed Professor McGonagall and watched as Professor McGonagall wheel on Professor Umbridge.

"You know very well that three nights ago was the full moon and you know what Fayt is. She is a Dragon Walker and she has full permission by Dumbledore to leave the grounds or the sake of her health. Do not question her when you clearly know the answers." She said.

"Is it for her health of is it for the sake of the other students?" She asked. "Perhaps someone ought to watch her while she's in Hogsmeade." Professor Umbridge looked down at me.

I looked up at her with tight fists and Professor McGonagall placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Fayt Lupin is a trust worthy child. She has never been so out of line upon school rules and I will tell you that she was the second candidate to become Prefect girl this year. She is a smart student and she does not have any ambition to harm the other students in this school." Professor McGonagall looked down at me. "Isn't that right, Ms. Lupin?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes Professor."

Professor Umbridge looked at me. "Draco Malfoy will escort you during your trip to Hogsmeade." She said and handed me back my bag. She turned to Draco who was in line and called him.

Draco who had just passed the inspection by Mr. Filch approached us. "Yes, Professor Umbridge?" He looked at me curiously as to why I was glaring at him with a loathing.

"You will be escorting Ms. Lupin around Hogsmeade." The pink toad told me and walked off.

Professor McGonagall gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze before returning to the castle.

"You must have done something to get yourself in trouble." Draco said.

I ignored him and made my way slowly to the carriages. "I know exactly why she sent you with me and I don't need you to ask me what it is." I said as I climbed in.

He climbed in after me and watched me. "What did you do?" he asked ignoring my last statement.

"Absolutely nothing." I growled at him. I looked outside to watch the scenery. I was happy that Malfoy decided that I was not in the mood to talk for he went silent throughout the whole ride. I closed my eyes and felt Athena's soul turn to me. 'Athena, tell Arion that I won't be making it to the meeting at Hog's Head.' I told her.

I felt her leave and I shuddered at the empty feeling inside me.

"Hey, we're here." Malfoy said.

I opened my eyes to see the carriage had stopped. I waited in annoyance as Malfoy got off and extend his hand for me. I brushed his hand away and let myself down. I looked around and sighed. "Well, Malfoy. You have a choice." I said as I spotted Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson a little ways ahead. "You can follow your zombie men and the shriek around Hogsmeade or you can follow me in boredom. I am not hanging around people under my intelligence level." I said.

"So you're saying I'm at your level?" He smirked at me.

"Absolutely not," I said with a calm tone. "I understand that because you're a suck up prat that it is possible you will follow me like the sick dog you are." I said.

He raised a brow. "I'll follow you." He said.

I shrugged. "You'll be dealing with the shriek." I said and headed for Honeydukes with Malfoy behind me.

"Nice nickname," Malfoy commented and I turned to him, "For Parkinson I mean. I know Black calls Crabbe and Goyle the zombie men so I figured you're calling her a shriek. I have to agree with you." He said.

I stepped into the shop and smiled at the smell of chocolate."Why do you agree?" I said as I observed the delightful selection of chocolate.

Malfoy watched me curiously. He must have noticed that my tone was a lot calmer and not grumpy. "She nearly makes my ears bleed." He answered.

I pulled out my bag of coins and checked out much I had. "Well why do you keep her around then?" I asked as I grabbed some chocolate bars and headed for the counter.

"You think I want her around? She's like an insect that won't go away." He glared at me as I made my purchase. He followed me out of the shop and grabbed my wrist. "I'm talking to you, Lupin." He said.

"And I'm listening. Have you ever heard of multi tasking? I'm certain you're not capable of doing it." I said. I gave another shudder as I felt Athena return to me.

_There are many familiar faces at the HHog's Head._ She said as she showed me what she saw. _There is a fake galleon that is used for communication and they asked the members of the Dumbledore's Army to find a secret place for meetings._ She said.

'Thanks, Athena.' I thought.

"Lupin!"

I blinked and looked at Malfoy who was glaring at me. "What?" I snapped back at him.

"Can't multitask huh?" He asked. "Let's go to the Hogs Head." He said.

"No." I said and turned to the Three Broomsticks. "I want to go to the Three Broomsticks. I fancy a butterbeer." I said and walked towards it.

Malfoy groaned and followed me.

We found a table and I set down my bag.

"Watch my bag. What do you want to drink?" I asked.

He blinked at my question. "Just get me a butterbeer." He said and I walked off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

I entered the carriage with Lupin and asked her what she did to have me watch over her throughout the whole trip in Hogsmeade. I blinked feeling the dangerous aura as she growled, "Absolutely nothing." I left her in her silence and watched as she closed her eyes. I felt my curiosity rise when she gave a shudder, it wasn't so cold and she had her scarf with her. I sat back and waited until we reached Hogsmeade. When we arrived I turned to her to see she still had her eyes closed. "Hey, we're here." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked around confirming that we were in Hogsmeade.

I climbed out of the carriage and extended my hand for her to take. I felt offended as she pushed my hand to the side and climbed down herself. I glared at her while she looked around.

"Well you have two choices. You can follow your zombie men and the shriek around Hogsmeade or you can follow me in boredom. I am not hanging around people under my intelligence level." Lupin said and I looked at Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson who were looking for me.

I smirked when I realized she called Parkinson "shriek" and called them stupid. "So you're saying I'm at your level?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Absolutely not," She said in a calm tone. "I understand that because you're a suck up prat that it is possible you will follow me like the sick dog you are." She stated.

I raised a brow at her. "I'll follow you." Being with Lupin and getting into an argument with her is better than hanging out with two people who follows you around and a girl who is dying to… well get close to you. I felt myself smile as she shrugged and told me, "You'll be dealing with the shriek." I followed her hoping that the three won't catch me following Lupin. "Nice nickname," I said and she looked at me, "For Parkinson I mean. I know Black calls Crabbe and Goyle the zombie men, so I figured you were calling her a shriek. I have to agree with you." I said.

She walked into Honeydukes and gave a smile. "Why do you agree?" She asked while walking over to the chocolates and observed them.

I watched her curiously at her calm tone. I could feel she was slightly happier than before. "She nearly makes my ears bleed." I answered. I watched as she counted her money and asked me, "Well why do you keep her around then?" I glared as she grabbed two chocolate bars and walked to the counter for her purchase. "You think I want her around? She's like an insect that won't go away." I said and felt even more frustrated as she exited the shop. I grabbed her wrist and she turned to me. "I'm talking to you, Lupin." I was about to comment about her behavior due to her father but I remembered her threat a few weeks ago.

"And I am listening. Have you ever heard of multitasking? I'm certain you're not capable of doing it." She said. She gave another shudder but I ignored her action.

"I know what multitasking is, but obviously you weren't taught manners since you've been walking around carefree as if I wasn't here. My mom was polite enough to tell me that I should look at people while I hold a conversation with them." I said.

She didn't answer. Instead she was staring at my chest.

I looked down to see nothing out of the ordinary and called her name. "Hey, Lupin... What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I got no response. "Hey... Lupin!" I said and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked with a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't multitask huh? Let's go to the Hog's Head." I said.

"No." She said and turned towards the Three Broomsticks. "I want to go to the Three Broomsticks. I fancy a butterbeer." She said.

I gave a groan and followed her. I followed her to a table and she set her bag down on a chair.

"Watch my bag. What do you want to drink?" She asked.

I blinked at her question. "Just get me a butterbeer." I said and she walked off to greet Madam Rosemerta. I looked at her bag and realized that she left me with her bag, under my care. I saw that she was chatting with Madam Rosemerta and I figured she would be taking a while. I opened her bag and looked inside. I winced at the sight of the "eight hundred paged book" and pulled it out. I flipped through it and frowned when I realized that it was in some text I couldn't figure out. I looked at the cover and found no title but a circle with lines and runes on the cover. It was incredibly old and I felt the need to handle it with care for it seemed to be ancient. I slipped it carefully into her bag and found a large number of chocolates in a bag with the cooling charm on it to prevent any melting. I figured she loves chocolate. She had a coin bag full of galleons and sickles and a picture of herself with a woman and Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during our third year. I stared at the woman Fayt Lupin was hugging tightly and figured that it was her mother. She looked exactly like her daughter but only a bit more tired and pale. I looked up to see Madam Rosemerta holding out two butterbeer drinks. I quickly made a copy of the photo and stuff the original into her bag. I closed her bag and slipped the copy of the picture into my pockets.

Lupin eyed me and my bag before sitting down and set down a butterbeer in front of me. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." She said as she slipped into the chair next to me.

I took a sip and watched her as she smiled at the drink. "So you like chocolate?" I asked.

She looked at me suspiciously.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I mean, I saw you only stare at the chocolates in Honeydukes." I said.

She gave a smile. "I love chocolate. I think I got my little sweet tooth from my father. Nearly every time I see him he's having some chocolate." She laughed. "And he always asks Emily for Hot chocolate." She said.

I raised a brow. "Emily?" I asked. Did she have any friends that I wasn't aware of?

"My house elf." She said.

I stared at her with surprise. "You have a house elf?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, she's been working for my family for generations." She said.

I took a sip and ended the conversation so I could think. Lupin is not a pureblood seeing as her father is halfblood. But her father is a poor man so the elf must belong to her mother's side of the family. Her mother might be a pureblood but a halfblood family can have a house elf. Where did her mother's family come from? I thought.

"Well, how's Emily? What's she like?" I asked deciding to try and learn where her mother came from.

She looked at me and took another sip. "Emily is a wonderful house elf." She said and her sentence made me wince. "Emily is a great cook, and loves following our orders. I was always amazed at how well she cleans the whole house." She said slightly going off into her own world. "Grandmother and I give her breaks for a job well done." She said.

I mentally groaned in my head. This girl is completely mental! How could she say such good things about a _house elf_? They're stupid and don't deserve vacations. "Okay, I get it. You love her." I said making her stop.

She stood up and I noticed that she had finished her butterbeer. She looked at me angrily. "Well I'm sorry if I'm actually a person who appreciates someone who does things for me." She said and stormed off.

I quickly finished my butterbeer before running after her. "Sorry, Lupin." I said as I caught up to her. "It's just weird. I've never met anyone like you before." I said.

She seemed to have calmed down a little, but went back to a glare. It was not me she was glaring at but…

"Lupin! Why are you bothering my Drakie-poo?"

I think I gave a little barf as Parkinson approached us. I saw Lupin give me a look and I sighed. "Shove it, Parkinson." I snapped and felt relieved to see her stare at me with horror. "Umbridge wanted me to watch her so I'm sticking around her for the day." I explained.

She glared. "She's always doing something to make your life miserable!" She whined.

Lupin glared. "As much as I like the idea making Malfoy's life miserable, I would not steep so low to carry out such desires. Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." She said and walked off.

"Don't bother her anymore today." I commanded her and followed Lupin.

I realized she was heading for the carriages to go back to the castle. "You don't really want to make my life miserable do you?" I asked.

She climbed into a carriage and waited for me to climb in as well. "Maybe not miserable after today." She said thoughtfully. "Perhaps annoy you to no end." She said.

I glared at her. "Lovely… just lovely…"

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Now why would Fayt leave her bag alone with Draco of all people? Probably because <em>I<em> trusted Draco but we can all see that didn't work out well. :) Well, can't stop a teenage boy from snooping especially since he is Draco Malfoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KHfan22: So there's a lot of transitioning of Point of Views here. I figured that would be the best option to tell this chapter, which I do not like so much. Anyways Review Replies!**

**lovelydasom: I know right? Draco wasn't being a prat/snob/jerk/bloody freaking draco! =O Friday is here now!**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants! Except Fayt's submission. Well not yet ;) Here's more until Monday!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

I looked around the dark corridors and scurried off towards the doors that led to the grounds. Although my legs protested I broke into a run. I was panting heavily, something I never did when it was a regular day or night. I looked through the arched windows to see the full moon hidden by thick clouds. I was so thankful for them because I had accidentally overworked myself on homework when I should be at the Forbidden Forest right now. I threw myself into the shadows and held my breath as I heard footsteps nearby.

"Parkinson, be quiet!" Malfoy said and I crouched deeper into the shadows.

I could feel myself itching to transform to bathe in the moonlight but I had to stay put until they left.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I heard something over here." Malfoy said and I closed my eyes trying to calm my breath.

"It must have been Lupin. She's always sneaking around at night." Parkinson said.

"You only caught her once and she escaped a month ago." Malfoy snapped as they began to walk away.

I sprinted off silently and nearly threw the door open. I made a mad dash towards the Forbidden Forest and I barely reached the edge when I gasped in pain and felt myself transform into Athena.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

I walked through the corridors holding a lantern with Parkinson behind me. I sped up when I heard a footsteps fade and looked around. There was no one here. "Parkinson, be quiet!" I snapped and she stared at me as I looked around and strained my ears for any noise.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I heard something over here." I said and began to walk down the corridor.

"It must have been Lupin. She's always sneaking around at night." Parkinson said and I rolled my eyes.

"You only caught her once and she escaped a month ago." I muttered. I spotted a figure running across the grounds and looked to see black hair swinging madly as Lupin ran towards the Forbidden Forest. I looked at Parkinson to see she was too busy comparing herself with Lupin to notice.

"Parkinson." I called.

She turned to me. "Yes, Drakie-poo?" She asked.

I glared. "Stop calling me that and take this. I think it's better if we split up. You patrol those halls and I'll patrol there." I said heading down a corridor.

"But... you need light!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand muttering, "_Lumos_." Before disappeared out of sight. I made my way down to the grounds and looked around. Lupin wouldn't try to visit the stupid giant since he's on leave of absence. I made my way to the Forbidden Forest and stopped. I vowed not to enter the Forbidden Forest since first year when I saw something drinking unicorn's blood. I shuddered but I made a step to go into the forest… only to stop. I sighed. I wasn't a bloody Gryffindor who step into the woods but knowing that Fayt could be inside the forest made me slightly more willing to. I walked into the forest and muttered, "_Lumos Maxima_." I felt a bit of relief to see the light from my wand get brighter.

* * *

><p><em><span>Athena<span>_

I was chasing a deer when I smelled a new creature in the forest. It was one that I don't often sense in the forest and left my prey to seek this new creature. I saw a light far ahead and hid in the shadows as the creature came closer. I do not know of any creature emitting a light and I was curious to see what would give such a pretty glow.

"Fayt!"

I tensed at the name of my human, my sister of being. I knew this creature is not of the forest but of the castle. The creature was a human wizard. I was startled as to why the boy would be so foolish to enter the woods at night.

Fayt would be devastated if I were to show myself so I considered scaring the boy. I emitted a low growl and the boy stopped in his tracks. He waved his little magical stick around trying to find me. A foolish attempt considering I was in my element and my shadows of the night camouflage me. I gave another growl and gave a loud roar.

The boy was on his bottom scrambling to retrieve his fallen stick. He found his stick and stumbled out of the forest and back into the castle.

I chuckled and walked back into the forest for my hunt.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fayt<span>_

I woke in the forest by Madam Pomfrey who was looking at me with a smile. "Good Morning, Madam Pomfrey." I muttered.

She greeted me and wrapped a wool blanket around my shivering body. "It seems Athena had a calm night, Ms. Lupin." She said as she guided me towards the castle.

I nodded. "No one is up right?" I asked nervously. No matter how many times I've done this I've always been nervous when Madam Pomfrey escorted me to the Hospital Wing. I was afraid someone would find it weird that I was wrapped in a wool blanket, possibly with scars, and being supported by Madam Pomfrey.

"No one should be up and about. It's only 5:30 in the morning." She said a bit sternly which gave me a slight chuckle.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." I smiled at her. I had a deep gratitude for Madam Pomfrey because she was one of the people who helped my father when he was at Hogwarts. Obviously me being a Dragon Walker, and having a lot more control during my Transformations, had made her job easier for she was always complaining about how my father was covered in gashes and deep wounds that took her a lot of potions and time to heal.

"And those friends of his are always making a commotion, disturbing my other patients when I clearly told them that your father needs his sleep." She snapped from time to time. "It's a shame as to how they turned out." She finished with a shake of her head.

Madam Pomfrey left me at the bed at the far end of the room where my dad once was put after the full moon.

I was able to sleep for a few hours before I was rudely interrupted by a certain blonde Slytherin. "What do you want?" I growled as he prodded me with his finger on my shoulder.

"I want to know where you were last night." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nowhere where you would enter Malfoy." I said.

"The Forbidden Forest you mean? I was there." He said.

I stared at him as he took a seat next to my bed.

"I saw you sneaking towards the Forbidden Forest but why? The big oaf…" He paused as I clenched my fists. "_Professor Hagrid_ is not here." He said.

"That's none of your business. It would do you well to not dwell on it." I snapped and turned my back on him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Professor Umbridge." He said.

"Go ahead for all I care. She can't do anything." I growled at him. 'Except attempt to expel me.' I thought grimly.

He stood up and walked off leaving me alone to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

I found myself outside of Professor Umbridge's office but I couldn't bear to report that Lupin was sneaking to the Forbidden Forest at night. What if Umbridge couldn't really do anything about her sneaking off? I shook my head. Ridiculous! She's been lurking out of bed and to the Forbidden Forest! And sneakily if I must add. I frowned, but is it worth it after Parkinson reported the same thing? Lupin seemed to have gotten away with it with aid of Professor McGonagall. I sighed as I debated between the two choices.

The door opened and I jumped as Professor Umbridge was about to walk out in her pink…ness.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something you wish to tell me?' She asked with her voice that I had to admit, was pretty disgusting.

I sighed mentally seeing that I had no choice. "I saw Lupin out of bed last night. She was headed for the Forbidden Forest." I said.

She gave me a smile. "Well then! Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know where she is now?" She asked.

I nodded. "The Hospital Wing." I answered.

She nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fayt<span>_

I was woken up by Madam Pomfrey snapping at someone that I needed rest but it seemed whoever wanted to see me was determined to speak with me. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the sight of Professor Umbridge walking up to me.

"I see you're completely unharmed from your stroll in the Forest, Ms. Lupin." She said.

I looked at her with the most blank expression I could muster. "Yes, Professor." I said.

"Then I am happy to say that I will be filing a report to the Ministry that you are to be expelled from Hogwarts." She said.

I sat up and looked at her with shock. "You can't do that! You have no good reason to!" I said.

"Professor Umbridge, you know very well why Ms. Lupin was at the forest and she has done no harm to anyone." Madam Pomfrey said.

Professor Umbridge frowned. "Nothing may have happened yet, but something is bound to happen in the future. Be ready to pack your things." She told me and walked out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey turned to me with a worried look. "Don't worry; I'll report this to Dumbledore. Go ahead and rest, Fayt." She said.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey. May I please be excused? I… I have a lot of homework to do." I said.

She frowned at me. "Very well then." She said and I left the Hospital Wing.

I spotted Malfoy at the stairs but I ignored him and walked down the stairs. I ignored him as he called for me and he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I pulled my hand away from him and stormed away from him.

Before I could enter the Gryffindor Common room a first year came up to me.

"Fayt Lupin?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you at Dumbledore's Office." He said and scurried off.

I spotted Arion with Harry and his friends call me but I hurried off to Dumbledore's Office without saying a word to them. I saw Professor McGonagall at the base of the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office and she looked relieved to see me. "Hello, Professor." I said.

"Hello, Fayt." She said and turned to the gargoyle. "Apple Tart." She said and the gargoyle moved aside. She ushered me in and I climbed up the stairs hearing loud voices from the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: ..Umbridge... what?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**KHfan22: Wee! The first day of the first full week of college! I'm so excited how it's going to be like. Thank you siriusloverlollipops for alerting this story! Review Replies!**

**Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack: Hahaha nice plan on Umbridge! Tell me how it goes ;)**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Professor McGonagall opened the door and all shouting stopped immediately.

I blinked to see Professor Dumbledore at his desk, Professor Umbridge in one chair and my Grandmother in another. "Grandmum?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Hello, darling." She said.

"Fayt, I'm glad you could join us. Are you feeling well after last night?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, there was no trouble last night." I said, but I did feel tired. "What… is this about?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I have been informed from Poppy, or Madam Pomfrey, that Professor Umbridge told you that you are to be expelled." Professor Dumbledore announced.

"She will not be expelled from Hogwarts. She needs her studies." Grandmother spoke sharply. "She's only in the middle of her education and I refuse to pull her out because a mere child, such as you, Dolores Umbridge, has prejudiced views. Our race as hidden quietly from all of you pure wizards and has caused no disturbance in the world." She looked at Professor Umbridge.

"Ms. Lupin can easily hurt another student in this school—" Professor Umbridge began but my grandmother cut her off.

"My daughter has been having her transformations here nearly fifty-two times and the only person she hurt, unintentionally, is herself! You have not hurt anyone in this school have you dear?" She asked me.

I looked at the ground. "Not by means of transformations and other methods used by a Dragon Walker. I truly have no ambition to jeopardize anyone's life." I said.

"You have hurt someone before?" Professor Umbridge asked me.

I glared at the ground. "I admit, yes, but any normal student in this school could easily have done the same." I said truthfully. "I have already accepted punishments for my actions in those past years." I said. "I've always controlled my emotions. I speak with a Dragon Walker's word and honor." I said.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and my grandmother seemed satisfied after I said "Dragon Walker's word and honor" but Professor Umbridge refused to let me off easily.

She observed me and I met her horrible eyes not showing any falter. "How trustworthy is a Dragon Walker's word and honor?" She asked.

"One of the best you can get," Dumbledore said. "Dragon Walkers are, indeed, of an ancient race." He said.

Professor Umbridge did not seem convinced at all. Of course being the prejudiced woman she is she would never let me off the hook even when I've done nothing wrong. "Very well I'll not ask the Ministry to remove you from this school. However, If I see anything out of line you will be out of here before you can even blink." She said.

I didn't say anything as she passed me and once the doors closed, Grandmother hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." I said.

"You did nothing to cause trouble dear. You have every right to stand up for yourself." She said.

"Mrs. Love, Ms. Lupin, I'm afraid this is the best I can do to protect your stay in Hogwarts. With the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts, my hand around this school is slowly slipping. You best be careful and watch your temper." He warned me.

I nodded. "I'll try my best, Professor. Thank you." I said. Professor McGonagall, Grandmother and I left the office and I led my grandmother outside in a secluded area so she could leave easily.

"Tell Arion that I'm still waiting for him to come home so I can give him some cookies. And tell your friends to be careful. And those Weasley Twins... If they so much as to lure you to the lake…" She paused as I gave a laugh.

I nodded. "I'll make sure to tell them, Grandmum. I'll be back for Christmas." I said and hugged her.

She nodded and turned into Elena, the Silver Dragon inside her. Elena gave me a nod before flying off speedily back home.

I walked to the Great Hall and joined Arion, Harry, Ron, and Hermione for lunch.

"Where have you been?" Arion asked. "We were trying to find you, but you walked away from us as if you didn't see us." He said angrily.

I told them what happened and they cursed Professor Umbridge darkly under their breaths. I grabbed a lot of food because I was simply starving, since I slept through breakfast. I was informed of the secret Defense Against the Dark Art's meeting and nodded. "Alright, I'll try to make it." I said quickly and secretly signing my name on the piece of parchment Hermione handed me.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked rolling it up and stuffing it into her bag. "Umbridge said that if you were to get one step out of line…" She looked at me worriedly and I smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. I just have to lay low." I whispered. "It'll be easy." I said. "Sorry I won't be able to join you in your pranks." I said to Arion, who was stuffing his face with chips.

Arion shrugged. "I won't be able to do them anyways since the toad is here." He said. "I predict she'll be gone next year so we can resume then." He smirked and we both gave each other high fives.

* * *

><p>I followed Arion to the Room of Requirement and I was amazed at the room. I gave a smile to Harry and blushed a bit as he returned the gesture.<p>

Harry told us to practice the Disarming Spell and I smiled as Arion faced me. He looked at us a bit wearily remembering the duel we had during second year. We gave each other a few good combos and Arion was victorious in the end after he disarmed me. "Try… not to make a mess." He said as if he knew that we might go all out.

"Relax, Harry. We've got it covered." Arion said never taking his eyes off me.

I gave a smirk. "Oh yeah, no harm done…" I said. "Well, maybe a little bit of harm is in order after what happened at Kings Cross." I said.

Arion looked offended. "What did I do?" He asked.

I smirked as Harry told us to begin. I flicked my wand at him and Arion sent the same spell at my disarming spell making sparks fly. I grinned. "_Expelliarmus_!" I said and he dodged the spell making my attack hit Ron… in the butt. I winced as he flew into the air and hit the ground.

"Nice one, but just to tell you I'm right here!" Arion laughed. He sent a spell at me and I ducked hearing Zacharias Smith yelp. "Oops…" He said.

I smirked. "Well I'm right here too." I said and Harry walked up to us.

"Guys! Try not to hit the others and actually disarm each other!" He snapped. "We have Stunning spells that you can try on each other later!" He yelled at us angrily.

We laughed as he stormed off and began to practice on each other "like good children".

* * *

><p>The next meetings I felt myself relieved of my stress. I was usually paired with Arion and I have him everything I got. I had to blow off steam because every time I looked at Professor Umbridge I felt my anger rise. Arion seemed to understand this and gave me everything he had as well for anger on both Malfoy and Professor Umbridge. Because of the D.A. meetings I was able to control myself outside of the meetings. I didn't give any outbursts as Malfoy tried to bother me and I was able to meet Umbridge's lessons in a polite manner.<p>

I found myself walking through the grounds with Nike on my arm. I smiled at her as she gave me constant nibbles of affection. The look in her eyes told me that she would stay by my side as I attempted to keep my temper down. I was in the Clock Tower Courtyard when I was found by Malfoy by himself.

"Hey, Lupin." He gave me a odd smile. "I know you're a Gryffindor and all, but I think you could maybe cheer for me for good luck." He said.

I looked up at him and laughed. "In your dreams, Malfoy." I said. "It's a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. I'm not a traitor of my fellow housemates."

Malfoy grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand. "Please Lupin? It'll mean a lot to me." He whispered softly.

I was stared at him with wide eyes as he looked at me. I've never seen Malfoy treat me like this and I felt a bit ashamed when my heart gave a sudden jump. Before I could respond, Nike flapped her wings and gave a cry of warning. Apparently she didn't like him and didn't approve.

Malfoy backed away with a look of surprise. "What's wrong with your bird?" He asked angrily and I stroked her head.

"It's okay, Nike. He's actually being civil for once." I said.

Nike hopped onto my shoulder and eyed him carefully.

I gave a bow of my head. "I'm sorry Malfoy." I said. "I better get going." I said and headed for the Owlery." I frowned as I disappeared from Malfoy's sight. I better watch myself around Malfoy. I ignored Malfoy's actions until the next day when I saw the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was happy that Harry had caught the snitch. I rushed down to the pitch to congratulate them with Arion but I was in horror when George and Fred were trying to get at Malfoy for provoking the three. I rushed to them and stepped between them while Arion helped Harry in restraining George. I turned to Malfoy. "Stop it, Malfoy. Leave them alone." I said.

Malfoy glared at me. "It's true that Potter practically lives with the Weasleys and he probably doesn't mind the awful Muggle smell of their hovel." He said. "Or maybe he can remember what his mother's house stank like, and Weasley's pigsty reminded you of it…" He said.

Arion grunted as Harry and George pushed him out of the way and I turned to see if Arion was alright and maybe stop Harry and George. They were quick, however, and swerved around me to get at Malfoy.

I rushed to pull Harry and George off of Malfoy. Before I could reach them, Madam Hooch casted an Impediment Jinx on them. I glanced at them to see if they were alright and seeing that they were I turned to Malfoy who was groaning and had probably the second bloody nose of the year.

"I've never seen behavior like it—back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!" Madam Hooch yelled. She turned to me seeing that I was the closest to Malfoy. "Take him to the Hospital Wing." She said sternly and I didn't dare disobey.

I unwrapped my scarf and placed it in Malfoy's hands. "Follow what I say. Put this to your nose." I said and guided his hand to his nose. "Steady." I said and took a deep breath before grabbing him from under his armpits. I pulled him to his feet and he leaned against me. I knew immediately that he wasn't leaning on me just because it was me. I knew he would have done the same with any other person. I led him slowly to the Hospital Wing. I called Madam Pomfrey who immediately rushed to his aid. I watched as she repaired his bloody nose and gave him potions for his pain and loss of blood.

She left without a word and I sat down next to him looking at him with a glare.

He looked at me and gave me the same glare. "What?" He asked.

I crossed my arms. "That was low even for you." I said. "To make such inhumane comments about someone's parent. For Merlin's sake, Draco Malfoy, Harry's parents are dead." I hissed. "How could you say such a thing?" I asked.

He shoved my scarf at me and glared at the ceiling. "He deserved it." He said.

"No, he does not." I argued back. "I am against all the violence that just took place back there but I think you really did deserve it. How would you feel if I said your father was a dirty rat that should never have been born?" I asked.

He sat up and gave me a death glare. "You take that back." He said.

I leaned closer and challenged his glare. "I was only giving an example and I don't meant it much. You have proved my point. You hate it when I insult your parents because you love them more than you show it. The same goes with Harry, George, Fred, and everyone else you have insulted." I stood up and pushed him back onto the bed. "I told you, Malfoy. Threaten or insult my friends and family and I'll make sure you will regret it. Seeing that Harry and George already got to you before I did, I'll pretend that you learned your lesson." I turned but stopped myself. "Oh yeah, don't even bother talking to me until you have proven yourself worthy." I said and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts (Near Christmas break)<span>_

"I don't know. What if I don't make it and you do?" I frowned.

Arion patted my back. "It's fine; just try your best to defend the others. You only have one type of ball to worry about. With Athena you can probably hear the Bludgers coming from a while away." He said.

With Fred and George banned to play Quidditch with Harry, our Quidditch team are missing two Beaters and One Seeker. Arion and I decided that we try out for the Beaters position.

Angelina decided that the Seekers will go first. She immediately released the snitch and let everyone go one by one while timing them.

While we waited for our turn we all heard the twins approaching us.

"What's this, George? It looks like the Siblings decided to take our place as Beaters." Fred said smiling down at us.

"Should we stick around and see what they got, Fred?" George asked.

Fred placed an arm around his twin. "I think we should. Wouldn't want our Beater positions to be tainted." He said.

I gave him a smile. "We won't disappoint you. We promise." I smiled at Arion.

"Lupin, Sloper!"

I stood up and gave Arion a high five before running off.

Once Tryouts were over Arion and I entered the Gryffindor Common room in high spirits. We didn't know who received the positions, Angelina said she'll decide before break came, but we felt as if it went pretty well.

Hermione raised a brow. "I take it tryouts went well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got a good feeling about this. Would be great if we're on the team together huh, sis?" Arion asked.

I gave a smile and nodded. "I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Well just be careful of everything you do if you don't want to be like the twins. Umbridge will be looking for any reason to expel you, Fayt. She can do that with the twenty-fifth decree." Hermione said.

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, I will. I'll also ask Madam Pomfrey to escort me out to the Forbidden Forests during those nights." I leaned against the arm of the couch. "I might even have to attend classes on the day of the full moon." I groaned.

"At least during breaks we won't have to see the pink toad for a few weeks." Arion said.

I gave an unladylike grunt and closed my eyes to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**KHfan22: Woo! It's chapter 1 already! Including this chapter we have 8 more chapters =( Sad how this story is ending so quickly. due to college and all I probably won't have much time to work on the Touching Our Souls: Kissing which is the second part of the trilogy. Thank you to Innocent-Monster for favoring this story! **

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

On the day of the last D.A. meeting Arion and I were arguing about what a specific rune meant in our homework.

"No! Can't you clearly see this mark? This rune might look like that one but it's completely different!" Arion said.

"But if you read the sentence it doesn't make any sense!" I snapped.

Arion grabbed the book and looked at the sentence. He rubbed his finger on the page and blushed. "Ohh… oops. There was dust." He chuckled. I gave him a kick on the knee and he yelped. "Sorry!" He muttered.

"Hey, Lupin, Black." Angelina came up to us with a grin.

"Yes?" We both asked in unison.

She laughed. "You two are like the twins. Congratulations on making the team as Beaters." She said.

We both stared at her and her extended hand.

"Ari, did you hear that correctly?" I whispered.

"I don't know, what did you say Angelina?" Arion asked.

"You're our new Beaters." Angelina said. "And Ginny is our new seeker." She smiled at the young Weasley who was sitting nearby listening to our conversation.

We gave a whoop and gave each other a high ten. We both hugged Angelina, Arion practically jumped over the table, with large grins. "Thank you, Captain!" We chimed.

"Settle down you two. Keep your behaviors in check too. We don't want another pair banned." She said.

We nodded and she walked off. We hugged each other jumping up and down.

"You two look so happy you could kiss each other."

We turned to see Malfoy looking at us in disgust. We glared at him.

"Too bad the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match is over. We can't see the pitiful look you have after the match." Arion growled.

"Either way, Ginny would be able to catch the snitch faster than you. We got talent while you have…" I looked up and down at him. "Whatever you have…" I said waving my hand.

He glared at me. "Shut your mouth, Lupin. You filthy Elf-lover." He hissed.

I crossed my arms and laughed. "I actually take that as a compliment! Nice try, hon." I said and collected my things. "Let's not have the Ferret waste our time anymore, Ari." I said and strode out the Great Hall. "I'm going to speak to Nike." I said once Arion caught up to me. "She'll love the news." I said.

He nodded. "I'll be at the Library, finishing homework before tonight." He said and I made my way towards the Owlery.

I was feeling so happy, I couldn't wait to have Nike with me for company. I climbed up the long staircase and looked around. I gave a whistle and heard the flapping of wings. I smiled as Nike settled on my shoulder. I tickled her neck. "Hello, Nike. Guess what? I went for the Beater position for our Quidditch team and I got it. I think next year I'll try for the Chaser team. It seems so fun. Don't you think?" I asked.

Nike gave a small cry and gave me an affectionate nibble on my hair.

I stroked her head and sat down in a spot where there weren't any owl droppings. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Things are going well, Nike. It's surprising. I feel a lot calmer and I think with a lot of patience and endurance I can make it out alive this year. What do you think?" I asked I opened my eyes and nearly screamed at the sight of Malfoy crouching in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked.

He smirked. "Talking to your pet bird?" he asked.

"Why did you follow me, Malfoy?" I asked. "Don't you know I ended our conversation back at the Great Hall?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I can do whatever I want Lupin." He said. "I don't have to listen to you." He said.

I frowned and I turned to Nike who was glaring at Malfoy. "I'll be fine Nike." I said.

Nike gave a small cry and flew off.

I stood up and watched as Malfoy did the same. "What do you want?" I asked.

He walked to the window and played with a bit of fallen snow. "Just a hunch, Lupin. You like Potter don't you?" He asked. He waited for me to answer but seeing that I wasn't he continued. "I see how you look at him sometimes. You care about him deeply. I want to give you some advice." He said and stepped close to me.

I stepped away from him but he slammed his hand against the wall stopping be from escaping. I looked away as he leaned close.

"Potter likes another girl. Oh yeah, he's been looking at her for years now. I mean he's my arch nemesis isn't he?" he asked. "I have to keep an eye on him and I've seen how he wanted to so badly ask her to the Yule Ball. He got turned down though. She was going for the other champion, Diggory." He said.

I looked at him. "You mean Cho Chang?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then I'll be happy if Harry gets a chance with her. Everyone deserves to be happy and Harry's no exception." I said.

Malfoy shook his head. "Maybe... maybe everyone deserves to be happy. But if you saw those two... Potter and Chang... As close as we are now..." his voice was a whisper. "About to kiss." He looked at my lips but I didn't pay attention to him.

My mind thought of Harry and Cho together and my stomach fell. I grew cold and I slid to my knees. I bit my lips and felt Malfoy crouch again in front of me.

"You won't be happy, Fayt. You'll be crushed." He said. "Forget about Potter. He'll never love you." He said.

I looked at him and glared. "Stop it." I demanded.

Malfoy just looked at me with hard eyes. "Potter won't look at you, care about your feelings." He said.

"Stop it!" I snapped and stood up to leave.

Malfoy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his arms. "I only want you to be happy. I want to protect you from being hurt." He said.

I looked at him. "You're lying. You're just trying to get into my head. Well let me tell you, it won't work." I said and broke free from his arms. I hurried down the steps and ran back to the Common Room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Night<span>_

I walked with Arion but I noticed that Harry wasn't behind us. I told Ari to continue and I headed back to the Room of Requirement to check on Harry. I slowly opened the door to not alarm him and I was about to call his name when I stopped in my tracks. I turned away and pressed myself against the wall, my heart freezing. I needed time to think. I ran down the hall and made my way to the Astronomy Tower.

Malfoy was right. He said it was a hunch and maybe it was truly a hunch but he was right. He warned me about Harry and Cho and I just saw them together kissing. He was right. He knew that if I saw Harry with another girl I would be in pain.

I turned a corner and I was almost at the Tower when a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a chest. I smelled Malfoy's scent and hugged him. I didn't notice I was crying but now I felt my tears falling.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around me. "I take this as you saw them?" He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I didn't answer but continued to silently cry.

He sighed. "I told you, Lupin. You may be smart, but you're so dumb." He whispered.

I didn't hit him back. I stepped away from him and turned away wiping my eyes. "Ugh…" I muttered and looked at him. I felt so ashamed to show Malfoy my vulnerable side. I sighed. "… good night…" I whispered and made to leave.

"Am I now worthy of your trust?" He asked.

I turned to him. "You're far from it." I said. "But I thank you… for warning me." I said and walked back to the Common Room. I climbed in and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about what just happened.

"Fayt, where were you?" Arion asked as he looked up from a chair. He seemed worried about me.

I smiled. "I got lost…" I lied but Arion frowned at me. I gave a sigh and shook my head. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." I said looking at them who were looking back at me. "Good night, Ari, Hermione, Ron…" I said. I considered saying good night to Harry but my body was already making for the stairs.

"Fayt!" Arion called me but I ignored him and ran up the stairs and into my room. I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Winter Break<span>_

I stood in King's Cross Station with Arion and Hermione. I hummed to myself as I waited for someone to pick us up.

"Fayt, Arion, Hermione."

We turned to see mum coming up to us with a hard look. "Hello, Mrs. Lupin." Hermione and Arion said while I said, "Hello, Mum."

"Hello, you all. Hermione, I'm surprised to see you. are you not going skiing with your parents?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "I think talking Harry is more important than skiing." She said.

She nodded. "I'll take you two," She looked at Hermione and Arion. "Over there. Fayt, we're going home for… urgent business." She said wincing.

I frowned and nodded silently.

She guided us for twenty minutes towards Grimmauld Place. She was grim and silent the whole way and she was starting to make me worry. She ushered Arion and Hermione inside once we arrived. "Let's go, Fayt." She said when Arion and Hermione were out of sight.

I followed mother to a secluded place and she looked around before taking my hand and apparated us back home. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the dragon patterned white gates and the mansion on the other side of a driveway. I followed mother and watched her pained look. "Mum, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me with a frown. "It's your grandmother. She's…" She paused and I stared at her shocked. "She's been killed upon mid-flight home. I found her in the forest." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

I rushed inside and cried out, "Grandmum!" I ran through the house and reached the Ancestor's Hall. I covered my mouth when I found Grandmother's portrait not empty anymore.

"Fayt?"

I heard dad come up to me and I hugged him crying.

He patted me softly on the back. "There, there..." He said and I felt my mother embrace me as well.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Day<span>_

I found Hermes at my window with a bunch of letters and gave Hermes his perch for him to rest on. I looked through the mail, finding one from Ron, Hermione, Arion, and annoyingly Harry.

_Fayt,_

_I heard about your grandmother. I'm sorry for your loss. Will you be coming over?_

_Ron_

_Fayt,_

_I was shocked to hear about your grandmother! How are you feeling? Please try to visit over Christmas._

_Hermione_

_Fayt,_

_Merlin, I'm sorry I can't be over there right now. I loved Granny, as much as mum. I hope you're doing well. It's a shame we can't eat her fresh cookies anymore. Remember when I always steal the last one? And she always locked me in the bathroom until I washed up properly? I never thanked her for teaching me how to be an Animagus. At least I played with both of you for 14 years right? I can't believe she's gone. It seemed impossible. She said she had so many years ahead of her. I'm so sorry Fayt._

_Love,  
><em>_Arion_

_Fayt,_

_I think you wouldn't want to read this. I'm actually not talking to the others right now. Reason I'll tell you later (messy scratches) that is if you will still talk to me. I'm sorry about your grandmother. I never met her properly and saw her once but she seemed to be a wonderful woman. If you're mad at me right now I hope you'll forgive me. I also should have known about your feelings since everyone knew about them. Please reply._

_Harry_

I walked to the kitchen and found Mother with a cup of coffee. She had letters in her hands and she seemed to be crying.

She wiped her tears when she noticed me but it was useless as new tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fayt." She gave a tired sigh and covered her face with her hands. "This brings me memories about your grandfather." She sniffled. "He died trying to defend James's parents from Death Eaters. To think the same people killed your grandmother as well…" She muttered under her breath and squeezed her cup.

I sat across from her. "You'll… you'll break the cup, mum." I said.

She loosened her grip and looked at me. She gave a laugh and took my hands in hers. "It's just the two of us." She whispered.

I nodded silently. "We'll survive this war." I said it wasn't a question but a statement full of hope and uncertainty. "We'll come out of this war alive and…" I paused as she squeezed my hands.

"Fayt, I want you to know that if anything happens to me I'll always live in your heart. Your grandmother and grandfather are with you as well. Even the Elder Dragon." She whispered. "Our magic will still live on within the offspring. If you need strength and guidance you know who to ask." She said.

I looked at the table. "Mum… I need your advice." I whispered.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

I looked at her in the eyes and spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Although they had barely had a role in this story, R.I.P. Harold and Diana Love, Fayt's Grandparents. Also Harry's grandparents. See you on Friday!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**KHfan22: Funny how I'm going to be "sneaking in" to my high school today... well shhhh! . Anyways yay! I love seeing my little friends! =P Review Replies!**

**Innocent-Monster: I'm happy to acknowledge my readers! I wish I can say "Thank you for reading (list of all readers here)!" but I can't sadly . I update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so this story will be completed in like two or three weeks? Yep. But the sequel will take a while to get out.**

**Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack: I'd say, Harry found out about her feelings when she returned to the common room. I would think that he was confused at how Fayt didn't look at him and seeing Arion's concern for her he asked what was wrong with her. Ron, Hermione, and Arion, knowing that Harry and Cho had kissed and that Fayt had feelings for Harry told him reluctantly and Harry began to see the truth in their words remembering what Fayt said "I care about you and I don't say this lightly." the first week back form Hogwarts after Harry's detention with Umbridge. Buuuuut That's just my imagination. You can have your own version of how he finds out. XD Good luck on Friday! I wish you the best! Well actually it would be over when you read this so I hope it went well!**

** xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Don't mind if I do! ;)**

**Oh I got to say I love the story _The Holly and the Hawthorn_ by Halza Tyri. It is a Drama and Hurt/Comfort story with the characters being Draco and OC. The story is sooo deep and the author does a extremely, outstanding job of mixing the Muggle World with the Wizarding world. Oooh! You _have_ to check it out! Anyways enough advertising and more story telling! Ta-ta for now!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

I sat in front of my grandparents graves in the middle of the forest near my house.

The cemetery was a bit smaller than other cemeteries since the only deceased occupants of this cemetery were family members of the Dragon Walkers. All the graves in front of me are pure Dragon Walkers. I guess you would call them purebloods if you use the same terms regular wizards use. I'm the first "halfblood" Dragon Walker and I'm definitely sure that the rest of the Dragon Walker race will be "halfblood" if I were to marry and have an offspring. But what if I can't continue the Dragon Walker race? I mean, I already failed to have a successful love relationship.

_"From what you told me, Fayt," Mother began when I finished my story between Harry and I. "It seems you have fallen for a mere crush. True, all of our ancestors have fell in love only once, for we mate for life. But you have me, a Dragon Walker, and a wizard as a father. You're the first mix in our family and I think it's normal for you to act as a regular witch. If Harry does not love you, then he is not the one. Your soulmate lies within someone else and it's up to you to decide where you can find him or not." She said._

I hugged my knees and closed my eyes. "What do you think grandmother? Do you really think he's out there somewhere?" I whispered. "Will I be able to love someone without him hurting me? Love is so frustrating." I growled and shivered against the cold. I stood up and bowed at my grandparent's graves before heading for the trail that led home. I stomped my feet before entering the house. I greeted the warm air and the smell of familiar cookies… I rushed to the kitchen to see my mother standing in front of an oven reading a book. "Mum, are you making cookies?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Your grandmother may be gone, but not her special cookie recipe. She taught it to me when I was your age." She said.

I laughed. "Arion will be happy that the cookies are still here." I said.

Mother gave a laugh. "Grandmother's cookies are irresistible." She said.

* * *

><p>I had arrived at Grimmauld Place with mother so I could just follow them to the Kings Cross Station the day after but when mother asked where Sirius and Harry was there turned out to be a fight or at least the start of a duel.<p>

"NO! Sirius don't—" Harry yelled and there was a tumble of chairs that made us alert.

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am." Professor Snape replied.

"Harry—get—out—of—it!" Sirius snarled and mother threw the door open.

She waved her hands and pushed Sirius and Professor Snape against the opposite walls. She aimed so well that they actually managed to not knock anything over. "I came merrily to escort Sirius and Harry to the mansion and I see you two acting like little children. Are you two 36 or 16?" She snapped.

"I'll have you know, Lina, I did not start the fight." Professor Snape straightened and brushed his black clothes. "Do not interfere with my matters." He said.

"I was just showing Snivellus what he deserves, Lina! I can't believe you're supporting and protecting him after what he's done to you." Sirius said making Harry and I turn to Snape.

"I am on no one's side. I do not side with such children!" She snapped and turned to Snape. "Don't you have anything else to do than stand there?" She asked hotly.

Professor Snape once again straightened his clothes before heading for the door. "Six o'clock Monday evening Potter." Professor Snape disappeared and Sirius sat down eyeing mother who was looking down on him with hard eyes.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Weasley asked and everyone, who had come to see the fight, turned to him.

"Nothing Arthur, just a friendly little chat between two old school friends." Sirius said. He gave a forced smile. "So… you're cured? That's great news, really great…" He said.

"Yes isn't it? Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found antidote to whatever that snake's got in his fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, _haven't you dear_?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband menacingly which made me smile.

"Yes, Molly dear." Mr. Weasley said meekly.

"Well, yes… and Lina…" Sirius said catching my mother's attention. "I'm terribly sorry about your mother." He said.

Mother gave a pained look but smiled. "It's quite alright, Sirius. She's safe at home." She whispered.

We had dinner with everyone and I gave everyone my presents that I couldn't give them for Christmas.

I laughed when mother set down the cookies she made the day before and Arion grabbed some happily. "Don't worry, Ari. Mum taught me and I can always make more." I said.

Arion tackled me in his dog form and began to lick my face. Honestly, I don't know how many times I was forced to playfully kiss Arion…

* * *

><p>I was checking out books in the Library when I spotted Malfoy heading towards me. I sighed and handed my books to Madam Pince so she could check them out for me.<p>

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Lupin." Malfoy said as he appeared at my side holding a book in his hands.

I glanced at it. "Faking a check out to come and talk to me? Maybe I should consider your feelings for me that you've shown me since last year. You seem very desperate." I muttered under my breath.

"Is it a crime to be nice?" He glared and I smirked. His face turned pink with rage as I replied, "For you, yes." He pulled out a small silver box and glared at it. "Well then maybe I can change the reciever to Pansy if you're going to be that way." He said.

I grabbed all of my books and stuffed them under my arm and turned to him. "Go ahead. You're girlfriend will be delighted." I said.

He scowled at me and gave his book to Madam Pince. He shoved the box into my free hand and grabbed his book a second after Madam Pince finished checking it out for him.

"Don't bother with that boy, Ms. Lupin." Madam Pince said. "You might as well throw it away. He is nothing but trouble." She said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you see him the way I do." I joked and bid her a good day before leaving the library. I examined the box and stuffed it into my bag as I heard Arion run up to me.

"Geez, Fayt, you really need that many books?" He asked taking a few books.

I smiled. "I do want to have a passing grade on my homework. Don't you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he said as we made our way towards the Common Room. "Hey, can I borrow those after you?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I was watching Harry and Cho talk to each other. My ear naturally caught their conversation about Hogmeade on Valentine's Day. I turned away from them, finding it boring yet somewhat heart breaking and looked at Arion. "What was that?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing Harry and Cho nearby.

"Yeah, come on, you can use these books for your homework as well." I said and quickly made for the Common Room. Arion and I immediately began our homework given to us the day after we returned from break. Arion and I worked together alone and silently, save for a few arguments about Ancient Runes again, ignoring the laughter and screams where Fred and George were showing their "headless hats" item.

The only thing that caught Arion's eye was Harry, Ron, and Hermione who just entered the common room from the library. "They're here." Arion said and I allowed myself a quick glance at them.

I turned back to my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay scowling at the sudden flip that stomach did and the sinking feeling on my heart. "Thanks a lot Ari. Now I'm distracted by my emotions…" I muttered at him and he frowned. I had told him what my mother told me and how I accepted this fact. I was frustrated at Harry and I had a feeling that he will only frustrate me even more in the future, but I could not help my current feelings. Right now my heart was still stubborn to let Harry go. _Who knows he and Cho might not work_. Said the little voice in my head that's not Athena.

Arion raised my cooling charmed bag of chocolates. "If you finish your homework I'll give you a piece of chocolate." He bribed.

I gave a laugh. "Nicely done, Ari, but you very well know I can overpower you in a wrestling match." I said.

"Hey, the score's only 22 to 23 to you. You just wait my little precious, I'll get at you yet." He smirked.

I smirked at him and returned to my essay. Before I could finish a whole paragraph I could feel Fred and George sneaking up on me. "Don't even try. You know what happened last time you played a prank on me." I said and turned to them.

They gave me surprised but guilty looks. "Sorry Fayt, but that was four years ago. Besides this time it's completely safe." Fred said.

I eyed them.

During my first year at Hogwarts I had overworked myself on the grounds of Hogwarts and took a nap with Arion. It was a few hours when I realized Fred and George had played what seemed to be a harmless prank.

_I felt the wind brush my face and I shivered against the cold. I opened my eyes and screamed when I saw the Black Lake underneath me. I felt the magic that was holding me over the Lake disappear and I hit the Lake with a cold and loud splash. I felt fear rise within me and I struggled to make my way to the surface but I didn't know how to swim because of the fear of large bodies of water passed down from my mother and her my grandmother. I felt myself sinking further until an arm grabbed me. Whoever caught me pulled me out of the lake and laid me on the shore._

"_Fayt! Fayt wake up!" Arion's voice yelled as he shook me._

_I opened my eyes and gave a scream. "No! Not the water!" I screamed._

"_Fayt, you're out of the lake. You're safe on land." Arion said._

_I hugged him sobbing._

_Fred and George were punished with detention but when they found out that I was __thalassophobic_, _thalassophobia being the excessive fear of large bodies of water, they found the guilt of throwing me into the lake a much harder punishment._

"Well, if you haven't noticed we are two fifth years trying to finish our homework." I said.

Fred and George sat down making me roll my eyes in amusement and annoyance. They look my homework and read it. "Are you a fifth year or a seventh year?" George blinked with amazement. "You have stuff in here that's we're trying to learn in our books!" George said.

Arion rolled his eyes. "Well, Fayt is the daughter of Remus and Lina Lupin, students with nearly as much intelligence as Harry's mother." Arion droned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't really matter how brilliant it is," I said taking my homework back. "The toad is constantly giving me As while everyone else is happy to give me Os and Es." She said. "She doesn't want me to pass because she's a _half-breed hater_ and it's only fair that she at least gives me a passing grade for my efforts in my homework and class. I have absolutely nothing to do in that class because I, like Hermione, read _both_ books in my spare time…" I ranted hotly. "I read them three times and the chapter on the well being of halfbreeds like werewolves, centaurs, and other half-breeds makes me want to rip the book in pieces!" I didn't realize I was yelling angrily until I finished for the whole room was silent and had their attention towards me.

Fred, George, Arion, Hermione, and Ron looked at me worriedly as I stuffed all my things into my bag and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

I dumped my bag on the bed and spotted the silver box fly out of the bag. I felt my anger dim and I curiously took the box in my hand. I ran my fingers against the soft surface and read the elegant handwriting:

_To: Fayt_

_From: Draco_

I took the lid off the box and felt my lips curve into a smile as I stared at a necklace with a silver crescent moon with a star sitting inside the curve. I drew the curtains and laid on my bed staring at the necklace. I couldn't wear it for it meant I approved of Draco constantly bothering me like an insect. But I was still touched at his thoughtful gift. I closed my eyes letting my hands fall to my side clutching the necklace.

_Young Malfoy, although he is an annoying pest, actually pays much more attention to you than Harry._ Athena told me. _Although I must warn you. He might be trying to get close for the benefits of his father, Lucius Malfoy._ She gave a growl and I felt her cautious anger.

I nodded. I know very well that Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater for my mother actually fought him during the first war. I'm very sure that Malfoy told his father about Arion and me and looking at our parents we might actually have important information in our knowledge. I placed my bag next to my trunk and hid the silver box deep within my truck there was less of a chance of it being found. After I changed into my night clothes, I pulled my curtains around my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Happy Extremely Early Christmas and New Years -.-" The schedule of release is completely off seeing that this chapter is for Christmas and the chapter set on Valentine's Day is coming up next. LOL... fail... I think I'll add a real Valentine's day special on the day of Valentine's Day, of course it'll be long after this story is finished being published so it's up to you if you stand by or not ;)<strong>

**Who else likes to rant about Umbridge as much as Fayt does? Raise your hand and get a virtual cookie! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**KHfan22: ooooh I'm soo excited about Pottermore. I wish I was a beta member! XO. I found out a couple of weeks ago, but I just started looking into it last friday. It sound sooo cool and I'm sure it'll be helpful for the other two parts of the trilogy, TOS: Kissing and TOS: Embracing. Now then review replies!**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: Haha, I believe you did recommend me Playing Fate's Game by , but you didn't mention the other two. I'll go check them out. Thanks for recommending!**

**Innocent-Monster: Alas! Monday has arrived! =P**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I love the Umbridge rant too! Especially when you don't know that you get louder every single second and you say it AAAALLLLLL in one breath! =P **

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

I was wearing some of my Quidditch training outfit with Arion when we entered the Great Hall. I turned to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, are you busy today?" I asked.

She turned to me from looking at the ceiling for any owls. She seemed a bit impatient. "What? I mean…" She gave me an apologetic look when she saw me step back. "I'm sorry, Fayt! What do you need?" She asked in a kinder tone.

I smiled. "Waiting for your mysterious letter huh? I'm kind of running out of chocolates." I chuckled and handed her my empty bag that once was full of chocolates. "I was hoping you could buy some from Honeydukes if you have the time." I said.

Hermione smiled at my desires for chocolates but frowned. "But I'm afraid I don't have much money." She said.

I gave a laugh. "Oh dear no, Hermione!" I reached into my pockets. "I'll never have my friends use their money on a simple favor as this. I won't stoop so low." I gave her my velvet bag of coins. "This should be more than enough." I said.

Hermione stuffed my things in her bag and smiled at me. "The methods you go through just for chocolates." She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." She said.

"Donating money to the poor, Lupin? I say Granger would need it more than the Weasels seeing that she's mudblood." Malfoy called out.

I turned to Malfoy and gave him a glare. "Don't make me hit you with something harder than that book a few months ago. My business has nothing to do with you so go away." I placed a hand on my beaters bat.

Malfoy recognized it immediately and gave me a look of shock. "No way! _You're_ the new beater?" he asked.

I smirked. "You're a bit slow, Malfoy. Too bad I can't use it on you. I'd love to see you squirm because of me." I threatened. "But don't worry. I don't dream of taking anyone's life." I said.

He glared at me and walked off.

"Well I'm sure we'll be seeing him in an hour. He might be observing us from the bleachers." Arion said. "But on a lighter note," He turned happily towards our table. "Food!" he said and sat down to eat.

I turned to the table and jumped when I saw that Ron and Harry arrived. I ignored Harry and sat down next to Arion taking some toast, eggs, and bacon to make a sandwich. I consumed my food and laughed when Arion told me to hurry up. "We'll be going, Ron." I said.

He nodded glumly and we both made our way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Ron looks like someone died." Arion whispered and I shrugged.

"It's understandable," I thought. "But he must believe in himself. He's only worried because we're counting on him to block goals." I said. "He's afraid of failure and embarrassment." I said. I walked to the girl's side of the changing room and began to look for my gear.

"Did you see Ron?" Ginny asked.

I nodded. "He's still eating or trying to eat I think." I said finding the gear and strapping them on.

Ginny shook her head and stood up. The boys, with Ron who finally showed up, came up waiting for Angelina to speak.

"Alright I think we got the same unwanted spectators but as usual ignore them alright? I don't want any accidents." She said and we went off to the broomshed.

Everyone grabbed their brooms, Arion and I having Nimbus 2000s from my mother as a gift, and headed onto the pitch.

I looked up and spotted Malfoy with his zombie men and the shriek sitting at the bleachers.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

I watched as Lupin stepped out of the pitch with her teammates and narrowed my eyes. I wanted to observe her, to see why she was given such a position.

Lupin is a bookworm, as much as I hate to admit, she's a lot smarter than me and I would imagine her to be like the mudblood Granger and keep her feet on the ground at all times. I know she's not a swimmer from that prank the Twins played on her back in first year. She had a fear of large bodies of water and it was confirmed by the boggart back in third year turning into water and nearly flooding the whole room.

"Let's see how she is in the air." I muttered under my breath. I blinked at the familiar broom she and Arion held in her hands.

"What is that they're holding?" Parkinson shrieked making my ears pound. "That's the Nimbus 2000! Why do they have those?" She screamed not believing that they had enough money to own such a thing.

Black and Lupin heard Parkinson and stuck their tongues out at us before turning to listen to Johnson.

Parkinson was about to repeat her question when I glared at her.

"Shove it, Parkinson, Fayt's from a rich family." I said.

"But, Lupin is a poor halfblood werewolf!" She said not caring that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Shut your trap will you or I'll beat you with a Bludger!" Lupin yelled at Pansy before returning to Johnson's talk.

"Have you forgotten that Lupin has a mother? Obviously it must be her mother that's rich. They have a house elf." I said so Parkinson will shut her mouth. "It doesn't matter if she's halfblood or not. There are a few Halfblood families with house-elves."

Parkinson was gasping at Lupin.

The Gryffindor Team set off into the air and Johnson began with passing the Quaffle.

I watched Lupin as she swerved through the air catching the Quaffle and passing it to Black.

Black – Lupin – Black – Lupin – Black – Lupin...

"BLACK, LUPIN, PASS THE QUAFFLE TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Johnson scolded.

Lupin tossed it to the Older Weasley who stumbled but caught it.

Next Johnson left the warm ups and began to give orders. "Ron get into position, Fayt you're joining us to try and get pass Ron." She asked. She turned to Black and the Younger Weasley. "Ginny, release the Snitch and Arion release one of the Bludgers." She said.

"Wait. Shouldn't Fayt be joining me?" Black asked.

"Later Arion, Fayt. I want Fayt's natural flying skills to help Ron. No offence." Johnson turned to the Older Weasley who just shrugged. "Now let's go!" She said and blew her whistle. She watched as everyone dispersed to get into positions.

Why should Lupin act as Chaser? If she's a Beater shouldn't she be trying and aim people with Bludgers?

I watched as Katie Bell was teamed with Lupin while Alicia Spinnet was teamed with Johnson to try and get the Quaffle into the goal post. The Older Weasley was to block the Quaffle. I was surprised at how Fayt performed as Chaser. It was as if she knew everything that was going around her.

Black hit a Bludger that went straight for Lupin.

I gripped the bleacher I was sitting on as I watched the Bludger advance on her with full speed. Lupin who had the Quaffle threw it at Bell and twisted her body. It was as if times slowed down for me as I watched Fayt and her broom curve over the Bludger making it pass her harmlessly. Once time went back to normal speed she sped off along Bell towards the Older Weasley.

"Did you see that?" Parkinson whispered.

I nodded. Johnson put Lupin on the team for her natural flying skills but why didn't she try out for Seeker? I observed Fayt and Arion acting as Beaters. Fayt alone was able to hit the Bludger fast and they both seemed to have a connected mind. One look at each other and it was like they spoke a speech to each other. They truly are "siblings".

I decided to leave the Pitch before they ended. I had seen enough. I told Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson that I wanted to be alone when we reached the common room. I stared at the fire and frowned. I felt scared for Lupin when that Bludger was so close to her. I felt happy and amazed when she pulled that amazing move. I gave a groan and covered my face. "What is this? What's wrong with me?" I muttered.

"Probably madness."

I turned to see Blaise Zabini smirking at me. "Go away, Zabini." I hissed.

"Lupin was something wasn't she? That looked like a Sloth Grip Roll and something else. She looked really at home too, graceful and elegant in the air." He said.

For some reason I felt angry. "Shut it, will you?" I snapped.

He raised his hands and walked away.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Bloody hell…

* * *

><p><em><span>Fayt<span>_

I sat on my broom hovering over the pitch watching everyone with Arion. Angelina had made us put away the Bludgers and went to focus on Ginny and Ron. "Well, what do you think of the team?" I muttered as I balanced my elbows on the handle and placed my chin on my palms.

"Look on the bright side, Angelina has decent beaters." Arion said laying on his back kicking his foot. "Ron just needs more self confidence." He said.

"And Ginny?" I asked.

"Mmm… more hand-eye coordination." He said.

We watched as she was so close to the Snitch and it shot off away from the gryffindor seats. We winced as Ginny crashed into the wall.

"Scratch that. More like body-eye coordination." He said.

I sat up and retied my hair. "Well let's just focus on our jobs, keep the chasers of Hufflepuff from scoring and the seeker from finding the snitch. Also with someone like Umbridge here, I probably have to make the Bludgers skim them and scare them from their job. She'll be looking for any reason to get me expelled." I said.

"Or executed." Arion said.

I frowned as Katie scored once again past Ron. "How are we even good? Is this even right?" I asked.

Arion sat up and swung himself to face the right direction of his broom. "Even if Athena isn't helping you by lending her strength I'm pretty sure you still have the courage to act in your heart. As for flying, you've been watching Athena fly behind her eyes. You already felt the rush of flying and you're using that as experience. You're flying like Athena is, except without flapping wings." He flapped his arms.

I stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done to Ari?" I asked.

Arion playfully hit me on the head and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dinner<span>_

Everyone had left for dinner but I wanted to stay out longer and stare at the stars. I took off all of my Quidditch gear save the clothes and made all the mud disappear with a spell. I was nearly at the Great Hall when I spotted Malfoy alone waiting for something. I glared at him with suspicion and tried to walk past him.

"Lupin." He said moving to block me.

I sighed. "I want to eat, Malfoy. I'm hungry." I said.

"Where did you learn how to fly?" He asked.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Where did you learn how to fly a broom?" He asked slowly.

"Does it really matter to you? Let me give you a favor, Malfoy…" I leaned in a bit. "Don't butt into my life." I whispered and shoved past him.

He grabbed my arm and I turned to him with a glare. "Did you see the gift?" He asked.

I let my glare disappear and tucked a strand of hair behind my hair. "Yes… yes I did." I said. "Thank you, Malfoy, but I advise you not to give me anymore gifts in the future." I said.

He looked at my neck and I chuckled.

"You honestly think I'll wear something during Qudditch practice?" I asked. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't wear it on a normal day anyways." I said.

He gave me a glare. "Why not? If you're going to throw it away then at least give it back." He said holding out his hand.

I raised both of my hands in front of me. "Sorry, I don't have it right now. I'll think about when to give it back." I said and yanked my arm out of his grip. I hurried off to dinner for I was _very_ hungry.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Weekend<span>_

"Merlin, you're taking such a long time to consume a slice of bacon!" Arion groaned.

I smiled in amusement. "You can go ahead if you want." I said.

He sighed and stood up. "See you later." He muttered but left with a smile.

After around fifteen minutes I began to make my way to the Gryffindor changing room. I stopped when I saw Malfoy heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, which was, where we stand, the same direction as the changing rooms.

"Hello, Lupin, ready to have your team lose by Hufflepuff?" he gave me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were going to root for me now that I'm on the team." I muttered.

He gave a gag. "Me? Root of Gryffindor? I'd rather die." He said insulted. "But…" He pulled me close and made me look at his face. "Between you and me I'll root for only you." He said softly.

I gave a disgusted face and pulled away. "No thanks, Ferret. Hope to _not_ see you in the bleachers." I waved and disappeared out of his sight.

The game was fun and challenging because of everything going on between the two teams but I managed to protect my teammates from Bludgers and aim one to distract the Hufflepuff chasers.

My eyes flickered to the Staff seats and I could feel Umbridge's eyes on me, looking for any sign to take me out.

"Fayt watch out!" Arion yelled.

I felt something slam into me and before I could fall I grabbed my broom and dangled there. I had dropped my beater's bat. I looked over to see Umbridge's lips curve into a smile. Yeah, you must like that don't you? One less half-breed to deal with…

"That was Lancer, the Hufflepuff Beater, who aimed a good Bludger at Gryffindors's Beater Fayt Lupin. A wonderful person, she is. Very mysterious but highly intelligent and aware of her surroundings, except for those few seconds. I believe the Blibbering Hundinger got to her head. She must be under their control still since she's just hanging there from her broom…" Luna Lovegood spoke.

I rolled my eyes and swung myself back onto my broom.

"Watch out next time! You're a bloody Beater!" Arion said as he handed me my bat.

"I was just watching Umbridge." I muttered to him before turning back to the game.

We ended up losing by ten points with Ginny catching the snitch nicely under Summerby's nose.

Angelina flew over to me with a worried look. "Are you alright Fayt?" She asked.

I touched my stomach and winced. "I'll be fine. Nothing serious." I said rubbing it.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the Hospital wing for a check-up." Alicia said.

"I guess I will do that." I said. I made my way to the castle and spotted a blonde head next to me.

"That seemed to be a painful hit, Lupin." Malfoy said. He was eyeing me for any signs of pain. "Are you in pain or anything?" He asked as he watched me rub my stomach. "Don't rub your stomach if it hurts." He snapped.

I looked at him. "Does it really matter, Malfoy?" I sighed. I thought I told him to butt out of my life… "When you get hit it's best to rub where you got hit. Bruises are formed due to broken capillaries and the blood leaks and turns purple or black. If you rub it you will help the blood flow and prevent any bruise." I said.

He looked at me as if I was mental. "So rubbing prevents bruising?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What did I just say?" I snapped my fingers at his face. "Anyways I'm going to the Hospital wing, don't follow me." I said and began to climb the stairs.

Malfoy remained on the stairs. "You can just make bruises go away with a potion." He said.

I turned to him. "Yes, but do you want to waste your time going up to the Hospital wing and waste ingredients for a lousy potion? I'm sure you wouldn't want to drink anything Madam Pomfrey gives you." I pointed out.

Malfoy stayed quiet and I laughed as I continue to ascend the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: The capillaries and bruise fact is dedicated to my good friend, Gilbert. He's the one who enlightened me with this information and I decided to use it in at least one of my stories.<strong>

**About the Blibbering Humdinger, it's not said what kind of creature it is, but it is actually mentioned in the fifth book and again in the seventh by our Lovely Luna Lovegood. I just decided to use it as a creature that causes people to be distracted.**

**Fayt and Arion likes to annoy Angelina as much as they love her for putting them on the team. ;) I hope I showed again another side of their Weasley Twin-ness in their relationship.**


	13. Chapter 13

**KHfan22: Here is chapter 13! After this chapter there are only four more chapters, Then I will have more time to work on the 6th year for Fayt and Draco during December. I'm now pretty excited because I thought of a new character that will impact Fayt's life in the sequel. Although I'm so excited, I'm also sad, because I already finished planning out her role in the whole series and it's not pleasant. :'( Because of this idea I'll have to rewrite nearly all the chapters I wrote out so far. (sigh) Well more work to do! Review Replies:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks for the support! Huggles! (gives bear hug)**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: No or yes... Yes or no... Maybe so... That's what you'll have to decide and I have to show you in the far future ;)**

**TooLazyToLogin (): Here's the next chapter! The next one comes out on Friday. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

I frowned when I thought of myself meeting my mother for the first time and cast a patronus charm only to find a wisp of silver vapor.

"Try something else, Fayt." Harry asked. "A happy memory, something that fills you up to the brim." He advised.

I gave him a glare. I was still not on speaking terms with him and turned away from him. Still I took his advice and searched my memories. I felt suddenly happy, a bit blushing. Not letting the memory escape and before I realized what the memory was I raised my wand. "_Expecto Patronum_." I said calmly. I gave a smile when silver vapor poured out of my wand and a loud eagle cry echoed around the room. A silver eagle flew into the air and circled the room surprising a few people.

"Excellent, Fayt!" Harry said but he frowned when he noticed my horrified look. "Fayt?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't breathe. Why? Why did I use such a memory? The memory of _Malfoy_ and me dancing at the Yule Ball _together_.

"Fayt, are you alright?" Arion asked.

I looked at the silver eagle who was staring at me. I made it disappear immediately. I stormed off towards the door. "Fayt where are you going?" Arion asked.

"Back to the Common Room." I snapped. I don't want to talk to anyone. I was too mad at myself. I used what was supposedly a useless memory to cast a Patronus? Why didn't I use the memory of wrestling with my father?

_Fayt look out!_ Athena yelled at me with fear.

I turned to see what was coming at me and screamed as the wave washed me and sent me on my stomach. I scrambled to my feet but my mind was too traumatized by the sudden wave. I felt hands grab my arms roughly and screamed. "No, stop! No water!" I squirmed thinking that it was water that had seized me.

"Parkinson, we wanted to capture them not traumatize them!" Malfoy's voice snapped. "And you made a bloody mess!" He said.

"Well nothing but that would have worked on her." She snapped. "Water will stop her tracks. I know it." She said pushing me to the wet floor.

I gasped in fear and heard Parkinson laugh. I felt all my fear leave me, my mind that was once traumatized slowly let in all the anger inside me. I stood up and held out my hand towards Parkinson. "Shut up!"

She only managed a gasp when her mouth closed shut.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and she flew back against the wall. "You bloody low life! How dare you use fear to immobilize your enemy? How dare you attack someone behind their back? You coward!" I screamed. My anger continued to rise. I had been successfully pushing aside my anger, bottling it up and now it was hitting the walls of my heart threatening to break free.

"Lupin, drop it! You're still alive." Malfoy stepped in front of me. "If you will silently follow me to the headmaster's office—" He said but I glared at him.

"Yeah, thank goodness I'm still alive!" I yelled at him. "Thank goodness I'm not crazy from fear!" I was shaking and kicked the water on the floor. "Hell, I am not going anywhere with you! All I want to do is return to the Gryffindor Common Room." I said and released Parkinson who fell to the floor with a small splash. I waved my wand and muttered the water vanishing spell I read from books. I walked towards the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Fayt! You're coming with us to the Headmaster's Office!" Malfoy said.

I turned to him. "I don't need to go anywhere with you!" I yelled and walked off towards the Fat Lady's Portrait.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

I was searching the halls with Parkinson when I saw Fayt, angry, passing us without noticing us. I ran after her with my wand out, she might be one of them! Before I could do anything Parkinson pointed her wand at her.

"_Aguamenti Maxima_!" A large amount of water burst from her wand and as a wave went after Fayt.

I gasped as Fayt turned and give a scream before being washed to the ground. I ran up to her to help her up but Parkinson reached her first and with a grab at her arms forced her up harshly.

Fayt was nearly traumatized. Her eyes were open wide with fear and she gave a scream while struggling. "No, stop! No water!" She yelled struggling.

I glared at Parkinson. "Parkinson, we wanted to capture them, not traumatize them!" I snapped at her. Bloody _stupid_ girl! "And you made a bloody mess!" I looked at Fayt who was still squirming and fighting Pansy. I stared at her with pity.

"Well, nothing but that would have worked on her." She snapped back. "Water will stop her tracks. I know it." She pushed Fayt to the floor and Fayt gave a gasp of fear. Parkinson began to laugh but I watched Fayt as her facial expression change.

I stepped back as she stood up suddenly and turned to Parkinson.

"Shut up!" She yelled and I was surprised at how angry she sounded.

I also heard another voice behind her own a more smoother voice and it was terribly angry. I watched as Parkinson's mouth was closed shut and suddenly backed into a wall as Fayt said "Get away from me!" I looked at Fayt to see her hands out as if she was performing magic without a wand. The magic… I thought, felt strangely different from where I stood. It seemed powerful and ancient…

"You low life! How dare you use fear to immobilize your enemy? How dare you attack someone behind their back? You coward!" Fayt screamed in anger.

I stepped in between the two girls. "Lupin, drop it! You're still alive." I said and took a calm breath. "If you will silently follow me to the headmaster's office—" I said but Fayt cut me off.

"Yeah, thank goodness I'm still alive!" She yelled at me. "Thank goodness, I'm not crazy from fear!" She kicked the water in pure hatred. "Hell, I'm not going anywhere with you! All I want to do is return to the Gryffindor Common Room." She said and I heard Parkinson hit the wet floor. She waved her wand and muttered a water vanishing spell. She began to walk away from us.

"Fayt!" I called. "You're coming with us to the Headmaster's Office!" I said.

She turned to me. "I don't need to go anywhere with you!" She yelled at me and left towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Don't worry, dears."

Parkinson, who just stood up, and I turned to Professor Umbridge who smiled sweetly after Fayt.

"She'll be going somewhere tomorrow." She said. "Go find others." She said and walked away to continue her own search.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Morning<span>_

I was walking to the Great Hall when I heard yelling. I rushed towards the doors and outside of the Great Hall was yet another over turned trunk and a fallen empty bird cage. I looked to see Fayt glaring hatefully at Professor Umbridge who was smiling happily at her.

"Fayt, control your temper." A voice said and I looked to see a taller woman who looked so much like Fayt but older and more tired. She turned to Umbridge and I got a glimpse of her to recognize that she was Fayt's mother from the photo I copied back in October. "You have no choice but to leave." She said when she turned her head back to Fayt.

"She has no reason to expel me! She can't do this without a proper reason. I've behaved for so many months. Just because she's the Headmistress now doesn't mean she can act prejudicially!" Fayt argued.

"You attacked a student, Lupin. I was there." Professor Umbridge said. "And so were Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. You attacked Parkinson." She said calmly, happily, and sweetly.

"She attacked me with water! She nearly traumatized me!" Fayt said advancing Professor Umbridge.

"Fayt, stop it." Fayt's mother said. "Let us leave quietly. You will continue your studies at home." She squeezed Fayt's shoulder.

Fayt flipped her trunk harshly upright and gave a whistle.

The Indian Spotted Eagle, Nike, appeared and Fayt ushered her into the cage.

As she did this, Fayt was crying and she didn't bother to hide her tears. She took Nike's cage while her mother waved her wand to make the trunk float in the air.

Silently, the two Lupins left the corridor of the Great Hall.

Everyone went to the Great Hall not daring to speak about what happened.

I followed the Lupins without anyone knowing.

They reached the Entrance Hall when Fayt's mother turned so suddenly that I didn't have time to hide. They watched me as I silently walked over to them seeing that there was no point in hiding.

"You must be Lucius's son." Fayt's mother said. She observed me as I gave her a nod. "Do you wish to speak with my daughter?" She asked.

I looked at Fayt who didn't look at me. Tears still fell from her eyes. "I want—" I began but I paused when Fayt's mother held up a hand.

"I did not give you permission to speak to my daughter, Young Malfoy. As you can see my daughter is upset. You may not enjoy your stay at Hogwarts but my daughter loves this castle. It is heartbreaking for her to be kicked out. I highly advise you for the sake of your own good to stay silent. Why? Because not only is my daughter upset and you wish to speak with her, you are _his_ son." She said sternly. "But never-the-less I bid you a good day and good luck on your O.W.L.s."

I watched as they walked out of the door and the doors closed with a boom.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: GASP! What did I just do? I did not expel Fayt from Hogwarts! . Nope! Not me... Anyways I was wondering where do you all come from? Feel free to drop in a review. I'm from the Pacific side of the US. =P<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**KHfan22: Sorry anti-Fayt-be-expelled-from-Hogwarts club. I'm sure you'll like this chapter better than the last one ;). The story will be finished a week from this post. =O shame to see it end but the ending is just the beginning of the sequel. Review Replies!**

**lovelydasom: I totally know what you mean! I always read my fics on my phone. High FIVE! Yay Umbridge rant! Umbridge v. horde of centaurs! kekeke! I wonder if anything will happen to the shriek too. Fayt doesn't want to tell me what she'll do to get her revenge. =/ I'm pretty sure Draco wouldn't leave someone nearly traumatized alone in the hallway, besides he had a job to do from the toad.**

**iamreallytellingthetruth: I know KHfan22! How could you? *slap self* T.T I'm sowwies! The US is pretty nice, I live in a suburb so I'm mostly away from the city life.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: haha, sorry can't update sooner than schedule XD. I can update at midnight Pacific time, but my parents would kill me for staying up late DX. I always like writing in Draco's POV. I like to make him make sarcastic remarks mentally since Fayt isn't really the type of person to do that much. =) There's a really funny part in TOS: Kissing. Draco's really sarcastic there. TEE HEE!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Warning: Extremely pissed off one Arion Black at the beginning of the chapter. STEER CLEAR! =O (hides under desk) MEEP!**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

Arion was grim, pissed, annoyed, and possibly all of the negative emotions known in the human race. Nobody dared speak to him for fear that he will start screaming at the top of his lungs and he dared not to speak to anyone because he had nothing to say calmly. The only boy who dared speak to him was Malfoy and he was actually surprised when Nike was perched on the blonde's hand. He felt angry when he saw Nike's wing crooked. "Nike, here." Arion said reaching for Nike.

Nike's talons sunk into Malfoy's hand, making him cry out in pain, before she hopped onto Arion's hand. Nike gave a sound of pain as she hopped to his shoulder.

Malfoy held up a letter. "The bloody bird nearly pecked my hand off before I could get the letter." He said. "But nothing is on it so I'll give it to you." He held out the paper. "Fayt must be worried that you're running out of parchment, but she only gave you one." He said smirked

Arion punched Malfoy in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "The punch was for hurting Nike." Arion said. "The kick was for insulting Fayt." He said.

Malfoy stood up and gave a glare. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for violence." He said.

Arion's eyes flashed with anger. "You think that won't stop me, Malfoy?" He roared and shrugged against Harry and Ron when they appeared to hold Arion back. "I warned you, don't even look at Fayt, don't talk to or about her, or else I'll come after you. But you still went after her. Now look what happened to her! She's gone and she'll never be able to continue her education properly. By Merlin's beard, if I find you alone I will kill you!" He threatened.

* * *

><p>Malfoy didn't come anywhere near Arion again, but was unable to escape his glares during class. Arion had taken Nike to Hagrid so she could have her wing repaired. Arion managed to convince Professor Umbridge that he needed to take Nike to Hagrid for her wing.<p>

"I'll fix 'er up, nicely." Hagrid said scooping Nike carefully in his hands. "You go an' get back to yer studies." He said and disappeared with Nike.

Arion was struggling on his Ancient Runes homework when Hermione gave him the opened letter that Fayt sent him.

"You did a good job, scaring Malfoy. He forced this on me to give it to you since you didn't take it when you punched him." She said and left for her homework.

Arion opened the letter and pulled out a parchment. He unfolded it and examined it. It really was blank. Arion kept the paper with him at all times. He felt that the paper was important or else Fayt would never have sent him such a thing.

One night he accidentally used the paper for his Potion's essay. He was shocked to find the words sinking into the paper and suddenly replaced by Fayt's hand writing.

_What is this? It looks like Potions. I was waiting for you to write but it looks like you've just figured out the reason I sent you this paper._

Arion blocked the paper from everyone to see and began to write:

**Is that really you Fayt?**

_Yes, Ari, dear. I'm at home. Mother's teaching me all my subjects. I'm at home but the classes are so much like Hogwarts's classes._

Arion smiled. **Everything is horrible here, I think I rather be with you than anywhere near this castle.**

_I'm sorry, I'm not there to keep you company. You must be struggling on homework._

Arion gave a small chuckle. **I punched Malfoy in the face and kicked him in the gut. He deserves it for what he did to you and Nike.**

_What happened to her?_

**Malfoy's in some kind of Inquisitorial Squad, a group of "prefects" that can actually take points off. They're pretty much the pink toad's favorites. Anyways, they are to read all the letters that arrive by owls. Nike must have given a fight with Malfoy, but he broke her wing and looked at your letter. Except since there was nothing on the parchment you sent me he gave me Nike and the letter. Nike's with Hagrid right now.**

Fayt didn't respond for a while. Arion didn't know whether Lina had continued Fayt's studies or Fayt was speechless and extremely worried about Nike. Arion took this time to start his Potions homework. When Arion went up to sleep he looked at the parchment to see Fayt's final words for the night:

_Good night Arion. Please watch for everyone._

* * *

><p><em><span>Fayt<span>_

I'd never thought I would be so mad at Malfoy as I am towards Umbridge. How could he hurt Nike, one of my best friends?

"It's strange that Nike hasn't returned." Mother said and I turned to her.

She was holding a small bowl of cookies and a glass of milk. "I'd figured you want a snack before you continue your studies." She said. She set down the tray and looked at the parchment. "Ah, you were talking to Arion? Does he know where Nike is?" She asked.

"Nike got hurt. Malfoy broke her wing." I muttered. I told him what Arion told me.

Mother narrowed her eyes. "Is that so…" She hissed darkly. "Well… Hagrid will fix her up right. Continue your studies, Fayt. We'll continue afternoon." She said and felt the room.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Arion told me about Career Advice meetings with the teachers. He told me that he wished to be an Auror and will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about his requirements. The next day I was extremely down that I couldn't focus on my studies. The night before I had thought of what I wanted to be when I grew up. I thought of being an Auror but that meant following the Ministry. I decided I didn't want to be anywhere near the Ministry and turned to jobs that I found more comfortable.<p>

"Your father and I were both Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts." Mother said during dinner. "You knew about your father but I'm pretty sure you didn't know about me. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is clearly bewitched but with hard preparation I managed to stay for around a few years when Tonks was studying at Hogwarts." She smiled at me.

"But what about on the day of the full moon?" I asked.

"It was hard, but some strengthening potions was good enough." She said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hogwarts<span>_

Arion woke and checked the blank parchment. His roommates found it weird that he would keep it on his bedside table and check it every single morning. For days and weeks nothing had appeared on the parchment until now:

_Can you ask Professor McGonagall Career Advise for being a Hogwarts Teacher (Defense Against the Dark Arts)._

Arion scrambled for a quill and wrote:

**Are you sure you want to be a teacher?**

She did not answer and Arion left to get some breakfast. When he walked down to the Common Room, he looked at the paper with all the schedules again to make sure the date and time in his mind was correct. It was today sometime around Ancient Runes

Arion had met Harry on his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He gave Harry a slight nod but was stopped short after Harry called him. Harry gave him a warning that Umbridge and McGonagall were fighting. Arion watched him confused and heard the two teacher's argument. He knocked on the door and the argument stopped. Arion peeked in. "Is this a bad time, Professors?" He asked.

"Have a seat, Mr. Black." The transfiguration teacher said and Arion took the seat. "Do you know what you want to be?" She asked him and pushed her glasses higher up her nose. It was clear that she hadn't cooled down.

Arion gave her eye contact and spoke. "I actually want to learn about two careers, professor."

"Proceed."

Arion took a deep breath. "My first choice is to be an Auror." He said. "And the other being a Teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts." He said.

"And why is that?" Umbridge asked.

Arion didn't look at her but still at Professor McGonagall. He did answer, "I thought protecting the Wizarding World is—" Arion stopped when Umbridge interrupted him.

"Why do you have two jobs you want to learn about?" Umbridge asked suspicious.

Arion turned to her, casting a dark look before turning back to Professor McGonagall. "It's just in case things don't work out for the other." He said but Professor McGonagall pulled out one pamphlet and a folder. The folder she held oddly looked like there was another folder in it.

"Being an Auror requires high marks." She said and pulled out Arion's folder. "You need five N.E.W.T.s and four of them are high essentials. Can you guess what they may be?" She asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is no brainer." Arion smirked and Professor McGonagall nearly smiled. "I think Charms are helpful too." Arion said.

"Along with Transfigurations and Potions." Professor McGonagall said and leafed through Arion's folder. "I see that with the help of Ms. Lupin you have obtained decent grades. You must make a better effort in Potions however. Professor Snape requires an O and you are only at E. If you work hard enough you may be able to pass." She said.

"I was wondering what I have for Defense this year." Arion said eyeing Umbridge.

McGonagall took out a pink parchment and skimmed it. "An A." She answered. "Shall I move on to being a Teacher?" She asked.

Arion nodded.

"Obviously I have no idea why someone like you would want to be a teacher, Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said but her eyes were twinkling with amusement. "But since you request the information I will give it to you." She said.

"If you do not understand why Mr. Black wants to be a teacher and think he cannot achieve the career then why give him a false hope like you did Potter?" Umbridge asked.

Arion scowled at her but Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"Being a teacher requires high marks in nearly everything." Professor McGonagall said a bit louder. "At least 7 N.E.W.T.s. Since we are seeing that you wish to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it is as you say 'Defense Against the Dark Arts is no brainer.' You must be able to handle Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." She leafed through the folder. "Although you are struggling in Potions and Herbology, I think you will be able to reach the qualifications, only if you work harder." She said. **(KHfan22: I figured knowing things taught in Herbology is important to being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because there may be some dark plants out there other than Devil's Snare.)**

Arion nodded. "I understand Professor." Arion said.

"Good, you may leave." She dismissed him and Arion left with a smile on his lips.

He turned to the closed door and gave a deep bow. "Thank you very much Professor. You have been most kind." He chuckled and ran back to Ancient Runes, hoping to catch the conclusion of the lesson before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fayt<span>_

I was delighted when Arion had told me what he learned. I told mother of what Professor McGonagall said and she seemed to have understood.

"Well then, let's hurry on your studies. I have convinced Fudge that you'll be let into Hogwarts for your O.W.L.s seeing that there isn't anywhere close." She said. I knew mother was visiting the Ministry a few times and always came back angry and muttering things like, "I never understood how mother put up with him."

I gave my mother a smile and buried my nose in my book.

* * *

><p><em><span>June<span>_

I stood behind the gates and looked at mother nervously. "Mum, are you sure about this? There isn't another way?" I asked.

She patted my head. "I want you to be back in Hogwarts and I was lucky enough to get Fudge's approval. Besides don't you want to be Hogwarts too?" She asked.

I nodded. "But… I don't think I can face that pink toad…" I muttered.

"Just focus on your exams. Clear your mind. I know you can do it." She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Ah, hello there, Hagrid." She said.

Hagrid who was looking a bit beat up smiled at mother. "'Ello, Lina. 'Ello Fayt. I'll be taking Fayt to the castle now." He said.

Lina nodded. "Good to know. Do you need some help with those wounds?" She asked worried. She pulled out her wand but Hagrid refused her assistance. "Oh, well, if you really have it under control." She said unconvinced. "I will follow a friend's word." She smiled. "Do take care of yourself and your little problem." She said. "Oh, before I forget, how is Nike?" She asked.

Hagrid nodded. "She's already flyin'. Gave her the best treatment I could give 'er, yeh know?" He chuckled. "Now then, we better get yeh in, Fayt. So long, Lina." He said.

I said goodbye to mother and Hagrid led me up to trail. "Your little problem? Can I be of any help?" I asked.

"I already got help, yeh know. Thanks for askin'." He smiled at me.

I looked at him but nodded.

He stopped when we were at the grounds. "Here we are." He said and I saw Professor McGonagall. "I'll leave you two." He said and disappeared into his hut.

"Come along, Ms. Lupin. We don't want to be late in seeing the Headmistress." Professor McGonagall said.

I ran to catch up to her and looked at her. "Thank you for the advice you gave Arion. I was worried you won't be able to." I said.

Professor McGonagall gave me a smile. "It was a little bit of fun, Lupin. I'm happy to hear that you're interested in teaching here at Hogwarts. I think you'll be able to pull it off well seeing that both your parents were well favored during their years, or year for your father." She said. "I'll have you know that I'm behind you all the way as well as Potter being an Auror." She said.

I grimaced at Harry's name but nodded.

"Well, I see we meet again Ms. Lupin." said Professor Umbridge's sickly sweet voice. "I'll have you know that once you finish your O.W.L.s you are to leave the grounds of Hogwarts immediately." She said.

I gave a bow. "It's wonderful to see you as well, Headmistress." I ignored her hateful greeting. "If that is the case I assure you you'll be seeing a lot of me for I have many exams to take." I said.

She glared and turned away sharply.

I turned to Professor McGonagall. "She seems very stressed, Professor. What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

Before she could answer, I was tackled into a hug by Arion. "You just can't keep away from me!" He said and gave me a smacking kiss on the cheek.

I chuckled. "I missed you too, Ari." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Honestly, I can't keep Fayt away from Hogwarts for a chapter. XD <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**KHfan22: Here's the last week of Touching Our Souls: Brushing! D= I hope most of you guys will stand by for a few months while I make Touching Our Souls: Kissing. I'm also looking for Draco/Fayt's main song that describes them very well. Knowing me, who is a ridiculously huge Korean fan, it'll probably be a Korean song. lol... **

**Review Replies:**

**Innocent-Monster: Thank you so much for staying with this story and reviewing until now! =)**

**ireallyamtellingthetruth: It's funny how Umbridge didn't yell at him after beating up Draco. I wonder where she could be... perhaps thinking of Decree number hundred? Thank you for your many reviews!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: =P Thank you for your seemingly endless reviews =P**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

Many students were surprised to find me back in Hogwarts, One of the stronger reactions coming from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of all Malfoy and Parkinson.

"LUPIN!" Parkinson screamed as I walked into the Great Hall the morning after my arrival. "Why are _you_ here?" She shrieked. "It looks like you don't know the meaning of expelled." She said.

I looked at Malfoy who was looking at me with shock. I walked up to him and gave him a glare. "If we were in a different situation right now I would have gladly beaten you into a pulp. What you did to my Nike was highly uncalled for and mark my words if you hurt another one of my friends one more time, I will give you the most painful deaths known to history." I muttered darkly at him.

He gave me a glare. "Your bird deserved it for picking a fight." He said.

I looked at his tie. "Draco," I cooed as I reached for his tie. "I think your tie is a bit loose." I tightened it and he winced. "There much better." I said and turned to the Gryffindor Table.

"Lupin!" Parkinson shrieked.

I stopped. "Oh, Malfoy. Tell your girlfriend that I don't talk to low lifes." I said and joined Arion to breakfast.

"Fayt, how are you here exactly?" Hermione asked as I sat down.

"I'm not attending classes if that's what you mean." I said. "I've finished my studies with my mother and I'm only here for Exams. My mother got permission from Fudge himself." I said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Members of my family are good persuaders. Oh no, nothing like that Hermione!" I laughed when Hermione gave me a disapproving look.

"I thought your family doesn't want anything to do with the Ministry." Harry said but I didn't answer him. Instead I acted as if I didn't hear him and piled some food on his plate. I needed to keep Harry out of my head.

_Eventually you'll have to acknowledge his presence, Fayt._ Athena said.

"Of course." I muttered under my breath grimly.

* * *

><p><em><span>No Pov<span>_

The next few days for the Lupin-Black Siblings were quiet as ever. They shut themselves together constantly sharing information and quizzing each other during non-class periods. When everyone was in class, Fayt was usually seen walking around the Gryffindor Common Room or the Castle Grounds. She always had her eyes closed, pacing back and forth, and holding an open book in her hands. She always cast the book a glance once in a while. Inside her head, she let Athena quiz her while she answered with small mutterings.

She was well aware that one of the Inquisitorial Squad was set to watch over her and she was happy to know that it was not Pansy Parkinson or Draco Malfoy. They would be in class studying in review for their O.W.L.s like the rest of the fifth years.

Draco, although busy with his own studies, would always catch Fayt Lupin walking around the corridors, her head in a book or her wand moving in a mock spell. He observed that her uniform was not properly worn: her tie was untied and around her neck (if not in a very loose tie), her shirt untucked and collars not folded. That was the only obvious flaws of her uniform. He assumed that she was too busy studying to care about her attire. Her long black hair was always tied in a high pony tail, a sight that made him drop his book in surprise. He had always seen her hair kept down and swaying as she walked.

At times she would notice Draco's presence and gave him a mean glare before walking off without a word. But most of the time she acted as if he was Harry Potter, nonexistent. At this, Draco gave himself a five second victory. At least she seemed to like him more than she liked Harry.

"But why do you care what she thinks of you?" A small voice asked him.

Well for one, nearly all Gryffindors hate Draco's guts and would prefer to deal with Harry than Draco, but Fayt "begs to differ". It seems what Draco told her back in December had taken a toll on her. He observed these past months the way she only talked to Ron and Hermione, give blank or annoyed looks at Harry and, glares at Cho Chang. She seemed to be struggling at something whenever Harry was around but Arion was always there to keep her mind occupied, right now—O.W.L.s Exams.

* * *

><p>Finally when the first day of exams arrived everyone was restless. Fayt had said goodbye to Athena's spirit during breakfast so Athena would not accidentally help her during the written exam. She and Arion conversed quietly on any difficult topics they reviewed the night before. When they sat at their seats Fayt was slightly annoyed, from the seating being in alphabetical order, that Arion was far in the front of the room and nowhere near her and Draco was smack right next to her.<p>

"Ready to fail, Lupin?" Draco smirked at the young Dragon Walker.

Fayt rolled her eyes. "I actually studied in a non-drama filled area called my home. I was able to study without any distractions. And also, why are you even talking to me?" She asked and gave him a "shooing" motion.

After the examiners from the Ministry told them the rules of the exam, the room was filled with scribbling, silence, and a gloomy atmosphere.

Draco looked over to see Fayt's quill shaking violently as she wrote. Well bloody hell, she actually looked like she could pull this off…

Fayt's mind felt like it was rolling down a cliff. Throughout the exam she had to pause and give a few seconds to take a deep breath when to her airways suddenly fail to take in a good amount of oxygen with normal breathing. Fayt was aware that her whole body was slightly shaking from nervousness. 'No, Fayt!' She thought to herself like shaking her head. 'Calm down, think of Athena flying…' She had calmed down but a sense of loneliness washed over her. She missed Athena… Fayt gave herself a few seconds to glance at Draco.

He seemed to be concentrating as well but he looked a lot more troubled than she was.

Fayt gave a mental sigh and continued to take her exam.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Fayt found Arion cowering behind the door. Since exams are to be held in alphabetical order, Arion Black was one of the students called early and had barely any time to get ready. "You'll be fine, Ari. I think your dad was quite skilled in Charms." She said.<p>

"Fayt, dad's good at Transfigurations!" Arion said.

Fayt blushed. "Oops, well…" She scanned the walls for anything to distract him but the walls were blank. "It might turn better than you expect it to. You already have an O right?" She asked. "Just take a few deep breaths." She said.

Arion did as told but he still looked extremely pale when his name was called. He gave Fayt a quick hug before walking off.

Fayt sighed and watched as names were called until almost half of the students were already in testing.

"… Lupin, Fayt – Malfoy, Draco…" Professor Flitwick called along with four other students.

Fayt gripped her wand tightly and walked out of the room with Draco beside her. "Oh god, if a boggart is in there…" She muttered.

Draco who clearly heard her gave a frown.

They seemed to be performing well, Draco struggling in parts that Fayt wasn't and vice versa.

"Now then, we have a boggart in this chest. You are to attempt to banish the boggart. Are you ready?" The instructor asked.

Fayt took two steps back and Draco looked to see all the color had drained from her face.

"Professor, I think Lupin isn't up to the challenge." He said.

Fayt gave him a glare. "N-no... I… I will try…" She told the examiner. While she was away she went into the forest to try and fight her fear of large bodies of water. She constantly visited the lake and though she seemed to feel a teeny tiny bit better she was still scared.

Fayt stepped up before Draco and the examiner eyed her before releasing the boggart on her. Fayt stepped back immediately as water rushed into the room and she closed her eyes her body shaking in horror. "Come on, Fayt… Come on…" She muttered to herself on accident. "R-riddikulus!" She said but the water kept rising. Her mind was barely working. She closed her eyes and thought of fireflies making funny shapes. "RIDDIKULUS!" She yelled with panic when the water had reached her knees.

The water swirled into a ball and became fireflies making strange cartoon shapes and eventually a face sticking out its tongue and blowing a silent raspberry.

Fayt fell to her knees weak.

"Good, Ms. Lupin. A few struggles but you managed to work it out." The examiner said looking a bit relieved. He thought he had to stop the boggart.

After Draco did it easily the examiner gave a nod. "For bonus points, if anyone of you can produce a Patronus Charm, please do so." He said.

Fayt looked up and stood up. "I can Professor." She said and closed her eyes.

Draco looked at her curiously. He watched her smile before opening her eyes and lifting her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_." She said.

An eagle flew out of her wand and flew around the room while giving a cry.

"Oh well done!" The examiner said and wrote on his clipboard. "Anyone else? No? Alright then you may leave." He said.

Fayt felt so relieved. She was sure that the Patronus Charm saved her points from the boggart and possibly a few extra points. When she walked out of the Great Hall she wheeled on Draco with a glare. "Malfoy, don't try to make decisions for me." She said.

Draco sighed as if knowing this would happen. "Well sorry if I was trying to save you from facing your fears." He said.

Fayt blinked, slightly touched at what seemed to be Draco's protectiveness. No, it must be that he wanted her to end up with zero points in that part of the exam. "Well, I don't need you to protect me." She said.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever, I already told you before last year, I'd rather protect you than see you hurt." He said.

Fayt gave a frown as he walked away and stared back at him. "Why?" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Yay for O.W.L.s! (get attacked by horde of fifth years) ehhhh...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**KHfan22: Oh dear the second to last chapter! The story is drawing to a close but sometimes the end brings new beginnings! There will be a Chapter 18 but that's just my thoughts of this whole story. ONWARD to the land of AND! Well I guess not... I don't really like Hometown Buffet that much. or I don't find it a... _cough_ okay enough about me and more about Fayt and O.W.L.s and the trio and the siver trios and I'll shut up now. Review Replies!**

**Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack: I LOVE Korean Dramas, Music, Food, Language, EVERYTHING! =D I'm about to watch _City Hunter_ when I get the free time. I'm a huge Super Junior fan (Yesung-oppa!) =) I've been into it for a year now and my iPod nano is full of Kpop artists.**

**Innocent-Monster: Again I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me up until now. I'm pretty sure I'll be repeating my words next chapter =P**

** xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: after 15 chapters I STILL can't remember how to type your user name! ." hahaha Thank goodness for Copy/Paste cheat! =D Like Innocent-Monster I must thank you for the support as well and all the reviews you dropped in the box named "Reviews" haha Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 16<span>_**

_Fayt_

The rest of the O.W.L.s exams went as it had with Charms. There were a bunch of stumbles over questions but Arion and I felt it was alright. During two exams however things got bad. During the Astronomy Exam everyone witnessed Umbridge leading five witches and/or wizards to Hagrid's house and a fight occured. They were shooting spells at him as if they really meant hurting him. Professor McGonagall rushed to aid Hagrid, telling them to stop and fired her own spells. Horrifyingly, four witches or wizards fired stunning spells at her chest and our Head of House was knocked unconscious.

I made a move to help, but Arion stopped me.

"Don't. You'll only cause more trouble and you'll certainly reveal your secret. It's best to stay low for now. Work on your star chart." Arion whispered with a solemn expression. It was clear that he was also angered by this and was itching to do something about it.

I sighed and forced myself to continue working.

During History of Magic exam, Harry had fallen off his chair yelling as he scar was hurting. He was excused from the hall and I heard snickering on my right. I turned to Malfoy and glared. "Be quiet, Malfoy." I snapped at him and continued with my exam.

After the exam Arion and I left together and found Harry snapping at Ron and Hermione with Ginny and Luna with them. Harry caught sight of us and rushed over to us. "Arion, Fayt!" he said.

I continued to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist. "Let—" I turned towards him when he cut me off.

"Something... I don't know what but something happened to you." He said.

I pulled away from him. "What rubbish are you…" I stared at his eyes and frowned. "What did you see?" I demanded.

"First I saw the door in the Department of Mysteries. There were a lot of light blue, glowing balls and at row ninety-seven I saw Sirius being tortured. He was being tortured by Voldemort." Here Arion gave him a dark look. "Voldemort was using Sirius to get the weapon. Then… then I saw you. You were crying. It was fuzzy but there was a body next to you, I think. You have to believe me." He said.

"Harry, please, it's just a dream… It doesn't make any—" Hermione began but I stopped her.

"Hermione, you should trust Harry more often. If you believe that Voldemort is back because of Harry's word then you should at least give this some consideration. Wasn't it Harry that saved Ron's father's life?" I asked.

"Yes… but…" Hermione said.

"So you believe me? We have to go, now!" Harry said but I raised my arm to block him.

"However, you have a tendency to act without thinking. You should listen to Hermione as well." I said. "What was it? Phoenix feather, holly wand?" I crossed my arms. "Acting is all you do. Trust me it is good, but you'll kill yourself one day." I said.

"What what do you suppose we do? Sirius is getting tortured right now!" Harry said angrily at me.

Arion grabbed his collar. "How are you so sure about that? Are you and my father linked by souls or something? That crazy snake man can do a lot of things, Harry." Arion growled.

"Grandmother says that dreams can have many meanings but there is only one that defeats all the others. You said that I was crying with a body next to me. However, I'm still here talking to you, no tears, no lifeless body next to me." I said.

"There could be two different meanings, Fayt. Sirius may be one and you another." Arion said grimly releasing Harry.

"Two separate dreams or one whole, we must check if Sirius is at Arion's house at once." I said.

Here we planned Umbridge's diversion and how to get students away. Arion and Ron was to distract Umbridge by telling her that Peeves was causing a mess in the Transfiguration Hall (and hopefully get Peeves to actually do it if they meet him), Ginny and Luna are to say that a student is releasing Garroting Gas while I release a silvery haze using Dragon Magic. Harry and Hermione are to make their way up to Umbridge's office to use her fireplace.

I left the silvery haze and turned to Luna. "I'm going to find any of the Slytherins." I said. I crept around the corridors and nearly bumped into Ron being held by two large Slytherins. I yelped as they grabbed me and dived under a Slytherin who tried to catch me. I began to run off with him behind me. I yelled as he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. I twisted myself and swung my fist so it collided with his cheek.

He gave a groan and fell to the ground with a thump.

I heard a bark. I rubbed my head and turned to Arion who changed from his brown Labrador form into his human self. "Are you alright? I saw Ron being dragged by a Slytherin." I said.

"Yeah, I managed to slip away, but I feel a bit guilty for not helping Ron." He said.

"That means everyone's getting caught right now." I groaned and we hurried back to Umbridge's office. We slowed to a walk when we saw Professor Snape and Malfoy entering Umbridge's office. Soon, Snape came out and turned to us.

"Professor…" I said.

He turned to us with a hard gaze. "You should check on Potter, Black, Lupin." He told us. "He's sprouting nonsense." He said and walked away in a hurry.

I looked at Arion and then slowly pulled the door open. I looked at Arion and he turned into a dog before slipping in. I waited and watched as Arion slip out again.

"I don't really understand it, but I think Hermione's leading Umbridge off." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. 'Athena, can you talk to Hermione for me?' I thought.

Athena left for a second and then returned. _Hermione's found a plan to lead Umbridge to the forest._ She said.

I told Arion what Athena told me. "I'm going to head off to the forest." I said.

"I'll stay here and see if the others need any help." He said and we gave each other a high five. "Good luck!" We both said and I ran off. I rushed to the forest and once I reached the woods without being noticed I let Athena take over my body.

She began to walk slowly and stopped when she heard a sound. She growled as she met a herd of centaurs.

"Dragon Walker, why have you entered our domain?" One asked.

Athena ignored them and turned to hear voices. _They have come…_ She told the centaurs leaving them confused. She stalked off and listened as the centaurs headed towards Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge. She gave a chuckle as she watched them at the distance. _The girl is very clever._ She thought as Umbridge was dragged away by angry centaurs.

She watched as the centaurs grabbed Harry and Hermione and approached them.

"Dragon Walker, these are the ones you said would come?" A centaur asked.

_I will take care of these, hatchlings. They only seek your help. They value our assistance. Clearly they have high respects towards you._ She said, her green eyes watching Harry and Hermione. _Release them, and hand them to me. I will make sure they do not enter your domain._

"Your word is true?" A centaur asked.

_As of a Dragon Walkers. You may not trust me, you may throw away my words, but if you harm these hatchlings, I shall not be most kind._ She spoke but she looked backwards with alarm. She jumped out of the way as Grawp came smashing through trees.

Grawp called for Hagrid and tried to grab Hermione while calling her name as "Hermy". The Centaurs began to attack injuring his face with arrows. Grawp gave a roar of pain and anger and chased the centaurs away.

Athena stopped next to Harry and Hermione. _Let us make haste._ She said.

They quickly climbed on and Athena soared off towards the castle. She landed next to Arion, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Only Neville and Luna were surprised at the sight of Athena.

They explained how they escaped as Harry and Hermione got off of Athena.

"Where did that dragon come from? Why isn't… Why isn't it attacking us?" Neville asked.

Athena rolled her eyes. _You think I attack hatchlings for no reason? I'm not one of those other Dragons you know of._ She told him.

"We'll explain everything later." Harry said harshly. "How are we getting to the Ministry of Magic?" He asked.

"I thought we were going to fly." Luna said maddeningly.

"Look," Said Ron in anger, "You might be able to fly without a broomstick, but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we can like Fayt." He was earned a glare from Athena.

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks." Said Luna calmly and turned.

"Of course!" Harry said as he watched Thestrals, here Athena could slightly sense their presence, appear.

It was soon agreed that the Thestrals will take everyone to the Ministry. Everyone was on a Thestral while Arion climbed onto Athena's back.

"The dragon's coming with us?" Neville asked.

"This is actually Fayt, well, Athena. Fayt is a Dragon Walker, which is similar to a werewolf but a dragon instead. We'll explain the rest later." Harry said quickly. "Well then, um… to the Ministry of Magic, visitor's entrance, London then," Harry said awkwardly. "Er… if you know… where to go…" He said.

Athena gave a deep chuckle and spread her wings. She gave a run and jumped into the air. She circled them and then all the Thestrals took off. Athena flew off into the sky at a great speed.

Arion rubbed her neck. "Are you alright, Athena?" He yelled against the wind.

Athena gave a low growl. _I fear Harry's dreams. If Fayt is crying it could only mean one thing._ She thought to him. _Surely Death shall be upon us tonight._

Finally upon arrival of the Ministry of Magic Athena allowed Fayt to take over.

I blinked and sighed. "Never have I traveled so long as Athena." I groaned.

Harry told us to follow them and we all crammed into a telephone booth. _Obviously_ a telephone booth wasn't meant to hold eight people…. Harry shouted orders of what to do and finally the telephone booth began to move downwards into the Ministry of Magic.

"Ergh…" Arion growled and relieved us some space by turning into a dog.

We all ran for the elevators once we got out of the telephone booth elevator and Harry impatiently stabbed "9" for level the Department of Mysteries. We made it to a circular room and tried three doors, two that was confirmed it was not the right door and the third one being locked. The fourth one was the correct one according to Harry. We all ran through the room heading for another door. Behind the door was a room filled with shelves of silvery orbs. We all made our way to row ninety-seven.

Along the way Harry turned to me. "Fayt, I have a feeling that whatever happens to you, I think it might be one of your parents who…" He paused when I gave him a glare.

"My father will not die." I said.

"How are you sure if it will be your father?" he asked looking at the numbers.

I looked ahead as Hermione led us searching for row ninety-seven. "It's not confirmed, but there is a rumor that if one kills a Dragon Walker, there is a horrible consequence. A wise person will not dare try and kill a Dragon Walker unless he does not value his life."

"But Dragon Walkers have been hiding for a long time. They might not know about this rumor." Arion said.

I bit my lip. "You're… you're right, Ari. Which means it might be my mother. But I refuse to let that happen." I said.

We all reached to ninety-seven and looked around for Sirius.

"Dad?" Arion whispered softly.

I looked around and narrowed my eyes.

"Harry, look at this! It has your name on it!" Ron said and Arion and I turned to the six who were crowding around Harry as he took a glass orb from the shelf.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Lucius Malfoy's voice called out.

We all turned to see black figures, Death Eaters, surrounding us. The Death Eaters didn't attack while Malfoy was trying to convince Harry to give him the orb he called a prophecy. Harry refused asking where Sirius but the Death Eaters laughed. I began to feel that Harry's dream of Sirius was a lie… "We'll take the young girl and let him watch as we torture her." A Death Eater said.

I being the nearest held out my wand and hand towards her.

"A Dragon Walker!" She squealed with crazy excitement. "I thought you looked familiar. You are the monster's little daughter." She giggled madly raising her wand. "And what are you doing to do? Give us a little useless spell?" She asked. "I bet you can't even harm a fly." She teased.

Arion pulled at my shirt and I backed down.

I half listened to the conversation. I was staring at the female and then at Malfoy.

_One of them may be the one who killed grandmother…_ Athena said and I clenched my fists.

"NOW!" I blinked in surprise as six voices shouted "_REDUCTO_!" Harry yelled at us to run and I felt Arion drag me off towards a direction. I yelped as a stunning spell hit me. Arion had let go of me and I tumbled away from him. I stumbled onto my feet and found Luna, Ginny, and Ron running towards a door. I sprinted towards them and to my horror they burst in and closed it. I knew they saw me but it was too late to stop the spell to close the door. "Athena!" I gasped as I stopped in front of it.

_There!_

I turned to see a door and ran towards it. I pulled it open and looked back before shutting it. I didn't even bother with what was around me. I carefully made my way to another door and opened it. It led to the circular room and I stumbled into it. I looked around eyeing the doors that spun around me. I slid to a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"Fayt?"

I looked up alert to see Sirius with the Order. I threw myself at him. "I'm so glad to see you!" I said.

"Fayt what are you doing here?" Father asked with mother next to him.

I explained everything in quick speed. "We have to find Harry. He has this glass orb, a prophecy of some sort about him and Voldemort." I said. I didn't realize I was breathing quickly until my mother placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax for a moment, Fayt. You've done, well, now let us handle this." Mother said.

"Mum… I think one of us will die." I said. "And I'll be hurt and…" I trailed off.

"No one will get killed tonight. At least I hope so. Come on, It's probably no use having you going back by yourself. Stay by me." She ordered.

I followed the Order and we walked through a few doors. We heard fighting nearby and Moody led us with his eye to find Harry and Neville with a room full of Death Eaters.

All of the order but Mother and I went into battle.

"Fayt, Athena," Mother grabbed my shoulders. "Transform now and do not change back. Your scales will protect you. Get Harry and Neville and get out of here. Protect your belly, neck, and head." She said.

I nodded and watched as mother ran off to fight. I made my way towards Harry jumping, ducking, and dodging all the spells that were coming towards me. I gave a leap and let Athena take over me.

Athena landed on the ground and before she could dodge a spell, it hit her back. Athena felt a tickle but she observed herself to see nothing happened. She quickly made it to Neville who was trying to get away from a Death Eater.

The Death Eater turned and Athena swung her paw. He was slammed to the side and did not move.

Athena turned to Neville who was still shy at the sight of a dragon watching him. She was about to call a counter curse when spells continued to attack her body. She turned her head and roared swinging her tail like a fan to knock the spells away. Athena stepped away from Neville for a brief second and swung her tail slapping the attacking Death Eater. She spotted Harry fighting Malfoy and opened her mouth. She blasted a fireball towards Malfoy and he dodged the fireball.

Malfoy turned to Athena and shot a jet of green light.

Athena countered with another fireball. The fireball and spell made a giant explosion and smoke appeared between the wizard and Dragon Walker. Athena growled but panicked with ropes were shot at her. She gave a roar as the ropes wrapped around her mouth and neck. Another set of ropes bound her legs and Athena fell to her side. She struggled against the ropes.

"Stupid little Dragon Walker." Malfoy growled and raised his wand.

Aurora, Lina Lupin's dragon side, landed with a giant thud behind Malfoy and gave a threatening roar. She blew a stream of white flames.

Malfoy disapparated to safety and the ropes the bound Athena were burnt.

Athena could only roll onto her belly when she saw a jet of red and green light hit Aurora.

Aurora got hit by the red, a stunning spell, by the neck and she roared in pain, letting the final green light, the killing curse, hit her square in the chest. Aurora's roar was cut short once the killing curse hit Aurora and she fell to the ground, not moving.

_Mother!_ Athena roared. Athena's small black body walked up to her mother's giant white body and shook her. Athena gave whimpers of fear and when she finally understood that Aurora was dead she wheeled on Malfoy who was panting heavily. Athena ran to her and snarled raising her paw to crush him.

Malfoy cast a shield charm but it shattered under Athena's angry strike. Athena swiped another paw and knocked Malfoy against a wall where he slid to the ground, unconscious.

Athena advanced for a final blow when something stopped her. A small thought that told her to not kill the man for he would suffer. Words rang into her mind: _You are not a monster. Do not stoop as low as he._

She sensed a new presence and backed away from Malfoy. She turned to see Dumbledore, who had just arrived. Death Eaters ran once they noticed Dumbledore, but only Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix were fighting. Sirius ducked under a jet of red light and he laughed asking if she could do better. Bellatrix sent another spell hitting him and he fell through the veil that stood in the middle of the room. Harry ran for the veil desperate to maybe try and pull him out but Remus stopped him. Remus face was grave as he looked at the veil, Harry, and to the white dragon. There was once again activity as everyone resumed fighting. Athena approached Neville, Harry, and Remus.

Remus had ended the jinx Neville was under and suddenly in alarm yelled for Harry as he ripped away from Remus's grip.

Harry chased after Bellatrix, ignoring the cries for him to stop.

Remus sighed knowing it was too late for him to catch Harry. He turned to Athena and his eyes suddenly turned sad.

Athena turned away and moved her tail so it dropped onto a Death Eater backing up from fighting one of the Order members. Quickly the remaining Death Eaters were captured and everyone stood in the room alert for any other sign of attack.

I took over Athena and looked around. I turned to Aurora's body and screamed, "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Although Lina Esther Lupin née Love did not have many parts and seemed to be a side character I am quite fond of her... I actually wrote a Remus Lupin Lina Love story before I made this fic. I might post it after ToS.**

**R.I.P. **Lina Esther Lupin née Love and Sirius Black I****


	17. Chapter 17

**KHfan22: Here is the final chapter. I'm not actually sad because well it's the end but not the end at the same time! Expect Touching Our Souls Part II around December or the next year. I actually teared up while I typed the first part of this chapter. I do hope you guys feel Fayt's sadness. I also changed my mind on the "Chapter 18" I think it's too early to reveal some behind the scenes. Enjoy!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: =) haha I believe I gave a lot of hints in the author's note that this is a trilogy =P I hope to see you in Touching Our Souls: Kissing!**

**Innocent-Monster: I completely mind! haha Just Kidding. I like to call him "Ar-ee-on" though in greek mythology it might be pronouncied similar to "Orion" like Sirius Black I's father. I like "Ar-ee-on" because Arion's nickname is "Ari" (Ar-ee). And I knew someone three years older than me named Ari. He was a very spirited person so I think Real life Ari is similar to Arion in this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I thank the lovely J.K. Rowling for entertaining us for many years with her lovely stories and plots. I can't imagine how my childhood be without my favorite wizards and witches.**

**Dedication: This trilogy is dedicated to my good elementary friend, Cecilia and her best friend Haley!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

"No!" I stumbled into Aurora's head and hugged it. "Mum! Mum! Wake up!" I screamed and felt tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes and hugged Aurora's head. "You have to wake up! There are so many things you have to teach me! So… So many things we have to do! I'm just met you two years ago! Mum!" I yelled.

"Fayt, I'm sorry, but she's gone." Father said behind me.

"NO!" I yelled as I felt father's hands touch my shoulder. I knew he was going to pull me away. "No, Dad! Don't pull me away!" I turned to him. "She's my mother! She's your wife!" I hissed.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "I know… I know, Fayt." He crouched to his knees and pulled me tightly in his arms. "I'm know…" He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried against his chest. "Malfoy killed mum but I can't kill him. I can't avenge mother." I sobbed.

"I'm glad you didn't Fayt." Father whispered. "Lina wouldn't want you to. Besides, Malfoy will suffer the consequences." He said.

I pulled away. "The… The curse?" I asked.

He nodded and tapped Aurora's cheek with his wand. He watched as the Dragon shrunk and changed into Mother's lifeless, human form. He ran a hand against her black hair. "The curse Lina gave Malfoy is dishonor. He will forever bring dishonor to his family and his family will suffer along with him." He said.

Soon Aurors spilled into the room and Kingsley pointed out the Death Eaters. Remus helped me up. "Come on. We have to do the funeral." He said softly.

I watched as Malfoy was revived by Aurors and taken away with the other Death Eaters. I turned to my father to see him carrying mother's body. I turned to Neville. "Tell everyone I'll see you all soon." I said.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Fayt." He told me.

I didn't acknowledge Neville's feelings. I felt another wave of grief hit me and I grabbed my father's arm.

Father apparated home and I muttered, "**_Open_**" for us to enter. Once we got into the Mansion, Emily appeared to greet us.

"Lord Remus, Lady Li—" She stumbled back at the sight of my mother's body. "Lady Lina! Lord Remus, what has happened?" She asked and bent down to shake her head. "Oh no, Emily must not question Emily's Lord like that. Emily must wait for the Lord's explanations." She said.

"Emily…" Father said silently. "I know it's terribly late, but can we… have Lina's funeral now?" He asked.

Emily looked up at my father and gave to pace and think. "Lord Remus requests to perform a Dragon Walker funeral at night. Emily knows all Dragon Walker traditions. Emily is sad to say, she cannot follow Lord's request for Lady Heather, Emily's first lady, commands traditions over requests." She said.

Father nodded. "I understand. Will you please tell me what to do?" He asked.

Emily looked at mother's body sadly. "Certainly, certainly. Emily asks for Lord and now Lady to follow." She said and walked off.

Father and I looked at each other before following Emily who walked through the Ancestor's Hall.

The portraits, who never moved when I was around, looked down at us solemnly saddened that another Dragon Walker will join them _at such a young age_. They watched us walk past taking off their hats, bowing their heads, and muttering words of blessing, "Farewell, our last pure child."

Emily opened the door at the end of the hall, one that I have never seen opened, and revealed a stair case. "This way, stairs to underground. Stairs will lead to cellars." She said and began to hop her way down.

We followed and Emily snapped her fingers when the door closed behind us. Torches lit revealing the stairs to lead deep underground. As we descended it grew colder. Colder and colder it went as we walked and I summoned Athena's black flame to keep us warm enough to continue.

Emily opened another door and we stepped into a stone room. Emily raised her hands as if asking father to hand her Mother's body.

Father slipped mother's body from his arms and Emily let the body float to the center of the room.

We watched as Emily snapped her fingers and a white sheet appeared falling gracefully over mother's body.

I looked away and let my tears fall.

"Emily suggests leave for now until morning. We perform funeral then." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for your assistance, Emily. Come along, Fayt." Father led me back up the stairs and once we returned to the Ancestor's Hall, I went to bed at once.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

After the funeral, Dumbledore gave me permission to remain as a student at Hogwarts since Umbridge was to be removed from the castle.

I did not leave my house until three days later. I was visiting my grandmother's study looking at the books she favored and the photos she had put there. When I opened the window for air to rush in and dust to come out, the sunlight hit the desk and I saw an piece of parchment out of place. I picked it up and examined it.

Father found me a few minutes later sitting at grandmother's desk, holding the parchment loosely. I was bent over the desk, sobbing. "Fayt's what's wrong? What do you have in your hand?" he took the paper and read it.

What I found was Grandmother's will explaining that everything that she owned was to be passed on to me. Not my mother but to me. I owned all of the fortune my ancestors left behind, the house and the land that stretched into the forest. But I didn't want it. I wanted to be with my whole family. I was afraid of everything. Every little thing that could take my father away from me.

Now I walked through the giant door to meet Harry with Malfoy and his "zombie men". I walked past them but stopped when Harry called me.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked a bit tired.

"... How are you?" He asked ignoring Malfoy.

I looked at Malfoy then back at him. "I was feeling fine, but now I think I'm quite sick. I was heading towards the Hospital Wing." I said and turned to leave but I stopped myself. "Is the son of a murderer bothering you, Harry?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy snapped but I walked up to him. I waved my wand. "_Accio necklace_." I said and in half a minute I caught the necklace that Malfoy gave me for Christmas. I shoved it into Malfoy's hands. "You can take it back. I don't accept anything that comes from the son of the man who killed my mother." I spat at him. "Just to let you know. Your family must be in a difficult position. I have to say that that's your father's fault." I said.

"Why you—!" He snarled but I held up a hand.

"You see, my family and I know a certain type of magic and when your father killed my mother he made a grave mistake. He's cursed now, forever to bring dishonor to your family. I suggest you be extremely careful, Malfoy. Your father is still alive, but he disgraced himself and his family and he alone gained a powerful enemy." I said.

He blinked at me.

I turned to Harry letting my hair slap Malfoy's face. "I'll be off to see Arion. Good day to you." I said softly and headed up the stairs that led to the Hospital Wing. I reached the Hospital Wing and was met with welcomes from Arion, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"How are you Fayt? We haven't seen you in three days." Hermione asked.

I walked over to my usual bed, which was next to Arion's current bed. "I was at home." I said sitting on it and crossing my legs. "Dad, Emily and I had to deal with the funeral which took place the morning after we went to the Ministry of Magic. After I had to make preparations. You know… I'm kind of the new lady of the house…" I said.

"Are you serious?" Arion asked with wide eyes

"I found my Grandmother's will. Everything belongs to me now." I said but buried my face with my elbows on my knees. "But, I don't want any of it. I just… I just want my family back." I sighed.

Everyone was silent.

"So, what is a Dragon Walker?" Neville asked.

I raised my head. "You'd be well to keep this a secret, Neville, Luna. No one knows about my identity." I said.

"What about the others?" Neville mentioned to Ginny.

"All of us know about Fayt; Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie – He wants to meet you Fayt – Fred, George, Ginny, and I." Ron said. "Percy's the only one who doesn't know. Never was interested." Ron said.

"Harry, Ron, and I knew since the end of third year." Hermione said. "Er… you two might want to explain." She said.

I gave Neville and Luna the same "history lesson" I gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione two years ago and they agreed to keep my secret a secret.

"So Athena is watching us right now?" Neville asked nervously.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione looked at me. "O.W.L.s! If you and Athena can communicate with each other, and she's seeing what you're seeing…" She paused when I burst into laughter.

"I didn't cheat, Hermione. Athena was probably sleeping throughout the whole thing." I said. "You have my word." I said.

Arion chuckled.

"And Arion, You're an ani—" Luna said but Arion and I hushed her and looked at Umbridge who was a bit dazed.

Arion gave a nod and Luna, understanding why, nodded in understanding.

"Ms. Lupin, did I say you could stay here to visit?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming out to check on her patients.

I gave her a smile. "I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be sure to ask next time." I said. "I'll see you all later!" I said and left after they all said their goodbyes. I walked found Harry sitting by the lake and gave a deep sigh. I slowly walked up to him. "A Knut for your thoughts?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Oh, did you just come back?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think Arion, you and I are in a tough position here. If you need to talk, we're here for you." I said.

Harry looked at me with a small hint of shock. "That's right… I shouldn't be so upset about it. Sirius is Arion's father… He should be taking it worse than I am."

I sighed and sat down. "It's okay to feel grief," I began. "You and Arion met Sirius at the same time with the same expectations: Sirius being a criminal and being away from your lives for 12 years. However, Arion has something you didn't for 10 years." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "A friend and a loving guardian to take care of you, to watch over you and make sure you're safe. Sirius gave you many possessions because you need it to most. You need all the help you can get. Arion doesn't need any of those things. He just needs his father's love."

"But, don't you think that…" Harry paused. "Don't you think that Sirius might actually end up loving one of us more than the other?" He asked.

I sighed. "I think Sirius did a wonderful job as a father and a godfather." I said.

Harry gave me a smile and reached for his pockets. He pulled out a silver necklace. "I'm sorry I missed Christmas, I didn't think you would want anything from me… and I also missed your birthday last month." He said.

I smiled and took it. "Thanks, it's wonderful." I said, chuckling at the silver dragon. I put it on and stared at it.

"You know… when you were mad at me. Was it because of Cho and me?" He asked.

I gave him a look that asked him not to ruin the moment.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But we are okay now right?" He asked me with a hopeful look.

I hugged my knees and hid my blush. "Yeah, we are. Remember, it's okay to accept help. I'll be behind you all the way, no matter what." I said.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said.

I stood up and turned. "Well, I'm leaving this place. I only put up with my fear of the lake just for you. You should be thankful that I did so much for you." I snapped jokingly and walked away with my nose in the air.

He stood up and walked after me. "Don't be so mad at me, Fayt! We just started our friendship over. Please Fayt!" he begged jokingly but I didn't turn around still stomping my way towards the castle.

After all… the year has to end with a bang, big or small.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: I will post two specials next that takes place in the fourth year. Just a little holiday fun with the cast. =)<strong>


	18. Special 1

Today on the 13th of February, Hogwarts was filled with invisible floating hearts as everyone searched for their significant other for Valentine's Day. It was even more crowded as the Hogwarts's boys and Durmstrang looked at the Beauxbaton's Veelas while the Hogwarts's girls and Veelas looked at Durmstrang men. Of course Hogwarts's girls and boys got their own attention. However, one girl felt as if she was the only one to strongly reject a request to be a Valentine and didn't mind calling the pink holiday "Single Awareness Day".

"No, No, No and NO!" Fayt Lupin yelled at Draco who stepped back surprised.

"You forgot the time I asked you during—" He began but Fayt stomped her foot.

"NO!" Fayt snapped and gathered her things to leave for her Ancient Rune's Class. "I don't know what goes in the head of yours. I honestly think you hit your head over the summer because you've never paid so much attention to me before. Do you want to know what I think of you? I think you're a selfish child and I'm surprised you can walk around with your inflated head!" She snapped.

"Not even chocolate from me will change your mind?" Draco asked.

Fayt turned to him and bit her lip. Chocolate is always tempting for her... "No!" She snapped again and stormed off to class. She huffed as she sat down in her seat and was soon joined by her "best-friend-who-could-be-called-her-brother", Arion Black.

"Everyone could hear you at the Great Hall." Arion said. "Was it Malfoy again?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know why he's bothering me all of the sudden. It's like he's been abducted and replaced with another more egotistic brat." Fayt complained.

Arion laughed but went silent when the Professor scolded him for the class was starting.

After spending her time at the library after dinner, Fayt had met Draco once again and felt deeply offended when Draco bumped his shoulder against hers making her bag and books fall.

Fayt turned and gave Draco a glare as he turned with a slightly innocent look. "You're a prat." She said and bent down to gather her things. She was surprised when Draco also helped her and stuffed her things in her bag. She watched as Draco stood up with her bag in his hands.

"Do you need help standing up as well?" he asked as he held out a hand.

Fayt looked away and stood up by herself. She held out her hand to take her bag and he silently gave it to her. "I… thank you." She turned away from him but not moving to rush back to class.

"Not so much of a prat now huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Fayt gave him a glare and walked away back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She told Arion that she wanted to go to sleep and went up to her dorm. She dumped her bag on her bed and felt something shake inside it. Fayt, who had took her clothes to shower stopped and turned to her bag. She didn't have anything that would give such a sound and looked into her bag. She scowled when she found a box of chocolates and a white card. "Malfoy…" She muttered and moved to throw the gifts away when she recognized the chocolates to be Carmel filled chocolate owls. She set her lips in a thin line, seriously debating whether to accept the gift or not. She turned away from her bed and coolly flipped the card open.

_Fayt,_

_I hope you had fun today. I just want to say that you look adorable when you're angry. Take the chocolates because I went through a lot to get them since there's no Hogsmeade weekend, annoyingly. One day you will appreciate everything and you will like me. I'll be waiting for you._

_Draco_

She chuckled at the card and opened the box. She slipped a small mini owl into her mouth and savored the chocolate. She looked to reread the card and blinked to find a fine print.

_By the way, I enjoyed looking at you when you were at the Library looking for your books. Nice view._

Fayt blinked and furrowed her brows. "Wh-What?" She gasped. None of the books she looked for where high on the shelves or at my height. They were actually placed at the bottom! She growled in rage and ripped the card. "He's so DEAD!" She growled at herself and threw away the box of chocolates and card.

The next day, Fayt found Draco at the Slytherin table with his back towards the Gryffindor table. She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips.

He turned to her and smirked. "Got my presents, did you? What's wrong? You look a bit mad." He said.

"Nice view huh?" She growled and placed her hand on his head. "I'll give you a nice view!" She turned his head forward and pushed his face into his bowl of oatmeal. "Jerk." She hissed and walked away.

Arion was laughing his head off as Fayt sat in front of him for breakfast. "That was the highlight of my life!" He gasped and Alyss White, Arion's girlfriend in Ravenclaw, was in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, Fayt, well done!" Ron said a ways away while Hermione gave me a disapproving look at her.

"Whatever bothered you, you didn't need to go that far." Hermione said but Harry and Ron were still grinning like madmen.

Fayt looked back and saw Draco wiping his face with a nasty mood. "Well, not everyone can have a good Valentine's Day." She called Draco who looked at her furiously. "Happy Single Awareness Day!" She gave a smirk and a wave causing the Gryffindor Table to roar in laughter.


	19. Special 2

Fayt watched as Arion and Alyss blushed at each other on the other side of the Great Hall. "Oh no, please don't make me keep you, dear brother. You better get her before a Durmstrang asks her to the Ball." She said.

Arion frowned. "Are you sure I mean, I can't just leave you alone." He said. He was gripping his knees and Fayt knew he was itching to ask Alyss White.

Fayt smiled. "Go get her, tiger." She nudged him.

Arion smiled and walked off cutting a Durmstrang student who was approaching her along the way.

Fayt smiled and stuffed a piece of carrot into her mouth. She felt someone sit next to her and looked at the corner of her eye to see platinum-blond hair.

"So got a date for the ball, Lupin?" He asked with a smirk.

"What would you do if I said I do have a date, _Ferret_?" She asked not looking at him.

"I'd say the guy had good taste." He said a bit glaring from his new nickname. "Of course I'll be making sure he calls it off so I can have you to myself." He leaned in.

She turned to him and gave him a scowl. "You're a bit close for comfort, Malfoy. I rather not give you my digested lunch." She spat.

He gave her a small disgusted look. "Charming..." he muttered as he leaned away. He watched as she continued eating. "So do you have a date to the dance?" He asked.

Fayt choked and spat her pumpkin juice back into her goblet. She coughed feeling some of the pumpkin juice travel down the wrong tube.

"Hey, are you alright?" Draco asked wide eyed and looking around at the students watching them.

Fayt cleared her throat with discomfort. "Why don't you d\go back to where you belong before I drown in pumpkin juice?" She snapped pulling on her Gryffindor tie and wiping her mouth.

Draco glared back standing up and leaving, knowing that he caused enough trouble for the afternoon.

Fayt sighed and continued eating her lunch. She felt Harry sit across from her and straightened up immediately. "Hello, Harry. How are you?" She asked a bit too shy for her liking, but Harry seemed to frustrated notice.

"Fine, it's hard to get a date for the Ball. I can't even dance." He muttered.

Fayt watched as Ron sat down next to him. "The good girls are getting taken huh?" She mused. "I'm sure not all of them at taken." She hinted for Harry.

Harry sighed. "Maybe your right. I just have to look harder." He said.

Fayt raised a brow but left the conversation as that. She didn't have anything else to say and her lungs were still uncomfortable with the sticky juice of pumpkins. She gave a cough and cleared her throat.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Fayt blushed. "Y-yeah, I just drank pumpkin juice too fast." She said simply. "No big deal." She said.

Harry nodded, but passed her a goblet of water. "It'll clear out soon. Have a drink of water." He said.

Fayt took the goblet and felt like she was flying in the air. "Th-thanks..." She said. She looked up when she heard an eagle's cry and saw Nike dropping a package above her.

Nike circled the table once before landing on her shoulder.

Students of Beaubatons and Durmstrang gazed at the bird with wonder knowing fully well Nike wasn't an eagle owl or a strange looking owl but a pure eagle. The Hogwarts students were looking at her confused since the post shouldn't arrive until next week.

Fayt shook her package, it was light and it did not move much in its box. She opened the package, aware of Harry and Ron's curious looks. She peeked inside seeing silk the color of dark blue and light blue ribbons with a headpiece of gold and sapphire. She closed it immediately and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you Nike. I was worried about it." Fayt smiled. She rubbed Nike's head, gave her a kiss on the beak and fed her a carrot. She stood up and waved at the boys. "Bye guys. Tell Arion that I'll be in the Common Room." She said and left before they could say a word.

Fayt rushed to her dorm and opened the box. She unfolded a silk dark blue dress with light blue ribbons wrapping around the hips held by a flower. A light blue string ran under the bust with a small bowtie in the middle and the bust was covered with black fabric in shape of a diamond with two light blue ribbons above the black and dark blue silk on the side. The dress was form fitting and was supported by a black string that looped around her neck. It came with earrings and a headpiece of a golden sun with a sapphire center and light blue pearl necklace. She smiled as she read the letter from her mother. "Thanks mom." She chuckled.

"Fayt?"

She turned to see Hermione peeking inside the dorm. "Hey, Hermione. I haven't seen you all day." She said.

She smiled. "I've been asked to the Yule Ball. I'm not—" She spotted my dress and gasped. "Oh wow, that's beautiful!" She gasped.

Fayt laughed. "Thanks, my mother gave it to me. But let's talk dresses later." She said and sat on her bed. "Who's the daring guy who has good tastes?" She teased with a smirk and raised brow.

She looked around and sat on Fayt's bed next to her. "Don't tell anyone, but Viktor Krum asked me." She whispered.

Fayt blinked. "The Durmstrang champion?" She asked matching her whisper. "Did you say yes?" She asked when Hermione nodded.

"No, I'm not sure if I should I mean. I have to admit he's a good looking guy, but I'm kind of waiting for another person." She said.

Fayt smiled. "Then go with your heart, Hermione." She said.

She nodded. "Did you get asked?" She asked.

Fayt looked away and scowled. "Yeah, his name starts with Draco and ends with Malfoy." she growled. "I wouldn't go with him if he's the last guy on earth." She said.

Hermione smiled. "At least you know what's good for you." She said. "Are you expecting anyone?" She asked.

Fayt blushed. "Harry." I whispered.

She gave a small gasp. "Oh, you should totally ask him!" She said.

Fayt rolled her eyes. "Hermione, it's supposed to be boys ask girls. Also I think I'll make a fool of myself." She muttered.

Hermione just smiled. "Good luck, Fayt." She chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Before Christmas<em>

"Obviously that's what it means, Ari." Fayt snapped as Arion peered over the Ancient Runes book.

"Umm... Parvati?" Harry said. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

Fayt turned around, knocking over her ink bottle and Arion saved their homework before it could get stained. She watched as Parvati hugged Harry and agreed that Padma, her twin sister, will go with Ron.

The Golden Trio and Lupin-Black Siblings had different expressions. Arion gave worried glance at Fayt and a glare at Harry. Fayt had a hurt and angered look as she watched the newly made ball date. Harry was blushing, not because of Parvati hugging him but of the attention he was getting. Ron was grinning since he finally had a date. Hermione was looking at Harry with shock and gave Fayt a worried glance.

Fayt finally felt the ink on her skirt and gasped. "Ugh!" She stood up and muttering a spell angrily the ink returned to the ink bottle.

"Wow, Fayt! You've got to teach me that spell!" Ron said.

Fayt gave Ron a glare. "Learn it yourself. I'm not staying in this lovely-dovey room any longer." She hissed looking at Harry and made her way out of the Common Room. She walked through the castle glaring at the floors with tears in her eyes and her head bent. She didn't notice she had wandered all the way down near the dungeon floor when she slammed into someone.

"Watch it, you filthy—" Draco spat but went silent when he stared at Fayt, sitting on the floor obviously in a down mood. "Hey... Lupin, what's wrong?" he asked standing up and offering her a hand.

Fayt absent-mindedly took his hand and stepped back. "Forget you ever saw me." She wiped her eyes but it was useless as more tears fell.

Draco moved her hands away from her face gently and tipped her chin towards him. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

She gave a sniffle and looked at his gray eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but..." She looked away. "Are you still asking?" She whispered.

Draco blinked at her shocked. "You mean the Yule Ball?" He asked.

Fayt turned. "Forget about it... No this is a mistake..." She muttered.

Draco grabbed her wrist. "You asked me, Fayt," he said, "Yes, I'm still asking you to go to the ball with me. Will you come with me?" he asked.

Fayt tightened her fist. "As long as you don't look or speak to or speak of my friends." She warned.

"Consider them non-existent and invisible on Christmas." He raised a hand with a smug look.

Fayt couldn't help but crack a smile. "Honestly, Malfoy." She said removing his hand from her wrist. "You swearing on your right hand does not suit you." She said. "You also will not attempt to make any moves." She snapped at him. "If you even try... if you even dare, I will beat you to the next century!" She glared.

"As long as it's you, I have no problem with that." He smirked.

Fayt gave a groan of frustration. "You are so... so...!" She growled.

"Just to let you know, Lupin. I like feisty girls." He said enjoying himself.

Fayt turned and walked off fuming. She stopped at the stairs to the second floor. "Meet me at the Great Hall. Don't coming looking for me." She said and disappeared.

She returned to the Common Room and Hermione and Arion pounced on her.

"Are you alright? Where have you been?" Hermione and Arion asked in unison.

Fayt blinked. "So you're having Hermione replace me Ari?" She asked Arion.

"Fayt!" Hermione snapped and Fayt held up her hands.

"Okay okay, but don't bite my head off." She said and led them to a corner. "I just walked through the castle. I accidentally wandered to the dungeons. I bumped into Malfoy." I said.

"I don't like where this is going." Arion crossed his arms.

"It's nothing, alright? I hate his guts but I'm going with him." Fayt announced.

"What?" Hermione nearly screamed at the top of her lungs and made a few younger year students jump. "Why? Of all people him?" She whispered.

"I said not to bite my head off. I don't know, but for those few minutes Malfoy seemed to be... very caring. No matter how impossible it sounds." Fayt said

Arion narrowed his eyes. "Well," he said standing up, "The damage is done. We can't change it, especially not with him. You better watch out." He said.

Fayt nodded. "I know." She said.

"What would Harry and Ron think?" Hermione frowned glaring at her.

Fayt gave a glare at her but it wasn't directed towards her. "I don't have a dragon's tail what those two think, Hermione." She said sharply.

* * *

><p><em><span>Christmas<span>_

Fayt made sure she sat as far from Harry as possible and Hermione being upset at Ron had joined Arion and her during breakfast.

Hermione and Fayt looked at each other with an amused look as Arion stared off into space talking about Alyss White, from Ravenclaw.

"I tell you, girls. She's so smart, I mean you guys are smart too, no doubt about that, but I can understand every single words she says. And she has such nice hair, and her eyes are so dazzling..." He grinned.

"I won't be surprised if by idiot of a brother fell under amortentia." Fayt muttered earning a grin from Hermione.

"Hello, _Fayt_."

Fayt turned to see Draco smirking down at her. She frowned. "Hello... umm... _Draco_." She said. She didn't like the taste of the new word and nearly gagged.

"I'll be expecting you to clean up nicely for tonight." Draco said.

Fayt gave a smirk. "You'll be surprised, Malfoy. You should clean up nicely yourself. Starting with your personality." She said.

Arion gave a laugh and Draco glared at him but Fayt cleared her throat.

"You swore on your right hand..." Fayt reminded him.

Draco sighed. "See you tonight Lupin." He said and walked off.

"Swore on his right hand?" Hermione asked.

Fayt smiled. "That you guys are nonexistent and invisible for today." She explained.

Arion gave a smirk. "Excellent! You did something that I'm happy about. Now I can bother him all I want and he won't be able to do anything about it." He laughed mischievously.

* * *

><p><em><span>Seven o' Clock<span>_

"I can't go out now!" Hermione said embarrassed by her look.

Fayt smiled. "You'll be fine, Hermione. You're showing all those snobby purebloods that muggleborns got style. You look absolutely amazing." She hugged her.

Hermione smiled back. "You look great yourself, Fayt. I love your hair." She said.

She laughed. She temporarily shortened it and made it go in complicated, but neat loops, with strands of hair falling on each side of her face. It was tightly held up and supported by the golden head piece. She held out an arm. "Shall we head down, my good lady?" She asked the brunette.

The brunette, with her hair wrapped in a neat bun with locks falling over one of her shoulders linked her arm with her friend's. "Let's go." She said confidently and they both made their way down.

Draco was irritated and couldn't wait for Fayt to arrive. Pansy simply didn't understand that he was waiting for someone and was trying to get him to go into the Great Hall with her. What the hell is taking her so long? "Pansy, look..." Draco snapped. "I already have a date." He said.

Pansy look like she was about to faint. "What? Who?" She gasped.

"Oh my!"

"Is that Lupin?"

"She looks amazing!"

Draco looked at the stairs and felt his heart stop. He blinked as Fayt walked down the stairs in her blue dress and gave a small glare at Harry and Ron. Draco gave a smirk and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

Fayt was talking to a well groomed Arion and a pretty Alyss White.

Fayt and Alyss gave each other a hug and Fayt and Arion shared a kiss on the cheek.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Black, but if I may have my date?" He asked.

Everyone nearby were shocked at Draco's words but Fayt was the first to break out of the atmosphere.

She gave Draco a slightly proud look and took his hand. "I'll see you, later." She told Arion and Alyss and followed Draco into the Great Hall. "You broke your little oath, but I'm happy you didn't give an insult." She commented.

Draco smirked at her. "Well I have to keep my date happy don't I? After so many weeks I finally got you." He said.

Fayt gave him a small glare. "Don't get used to this, Malfoy. This may be our last time." She said.

Draco chuckled. "I'll make sure everything goes well, Lupin." He said and leaned his head closer to her. "Oh and just to let you know. You took my breath away." He whispered into her ear.

Fayt looked away feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. She was sure that she would have blushed at anyone who told her that she took their breath away. Draco led her to a table with a bunch of Slytherins and she stopped in her tracks. "I can't sit there." She said.

"Well I can't sit with your friends." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Fayt crossed her arms. "Well if you want I can sit with Ari and you sit with your friends for dinner." She said.

Draco took her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Fine let's go find Black and White." He muttered. They moved to the table where Arion and Alyss were sitting. "Hello again, cousin." Draco said a bit grumpily but obviously not towards him but at Fayt.

"What happened to your oath thing?" Arion asked, a bit offended that he was called "cousin" by Draco.

Draco turned to Fayt and glared but she held up her hands.

"Let's just try to enjoy this night." She said.

The boys narrowed their eyes at Fayt and at each other. Draco picked up the menu and began to look at the choices.

Fayt glanced at the menu as well. "So how are we supposed to order?" She asked looking around.

"Simple," Draco said and looked at his plate, "Caesar Salad." He said.

Arion, Alyss, and Fayt watched as his plate was piled with salad.

"Well that's neat." Arion said before saying "Pork Chops"

Alyss and Fayt also ordered a salad and began to dig in.

Draco watched as Fayt talked animatedly with Alyss about their lessons. He had to admit, although he was confused as to why he suddenly started "flirting" with Fayt, he had to enjoy the way she smiled and laughed with her friends. Fayt was always an interesting puzzle to him. A puzzle he wanted to crack and figure out.

Dinner passed quickly and Dumbledore made a few tables disappear so there was room for a dance floor. The champions had finally entered the room and to many people's surprise Hermione was Viktor's date.

"Wow, she's really pretty, did you help her, Fayt?" Alyss asked.

Fayt nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't hard. I mean since Arion has hair like his, Hermione's not a problem." She gave a giggle.

Arion glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

Draco just watched as the champions and their dates dance and finally others began to join in.

Arion and Alyss had left for the dance floor first.

Draco turned to Fayt who was watching Harry intently, with a look of hurt and anger. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

Fayt looked at him and suddenly felt unsure. "Errm..." She frowned.

"Don't know how to dance? It's okay I won't yell when you step on me." Draco smirked.

Fayt glared. "Fine, I'll show you what I'm capable of." She said dragging him to the dance floor. Fayt turned to face Draco but gasped when Draco pulled her close. She looked at his gray eyes while Draco snaked an arm around her waist and held her hand gently with his.

"You're supposed to place your hand on my shoulder." He said with a smirk.

Fayt grabbed his arm around her waist and moved it to her shoulder blade. "No moves, Malfoy." She said gripping his shoulder.

Draco gave a cross between a grin and a smirk and they began to dance. He was surprised that Fayt managed to not step on his feet once and maintained their eye contact throughout the whole slow song. He took her sweet smell of vanilla and chocolate and felt his heart beat a bit faster.

Fayt had to admit that it felt nice when Draco held her in his arms, but she didn't know whether it was because a male was holding her or if it was really Draco being so close to her. She noticed that his hand had slipped back to her waist not even five minutes into their dance, but she didn't say anything. She found it a lot better when his hand was on her lower back than her shoulder blade. She smelled the scent of mint and apples. She nearly smiled but quickly hid it. She didn't want to show Draco that she was enjoying herself... _almost_.

Unfortunately for her, he caught the twitch of her lips. He leaned in not going for her lips but for her ear again. "Enjoying the dance, Lupin?" he whispered.

Fayt felt a shiver run down her spine. "In your dreams." She whispered. She could _feel_ and _hear_ him smile. She assumed he sensed her shiver.

"I haven't had a dream of us dancing yet, Lupin. I'm ecstatic that I managed to experience reality before fantasy." He said.

Fayt purposefully made a misstep and slammed her heel on his foot.

Draco hissed in pain and leaned away.

Fayt's hand left his shoulder and rested on his cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She cooed. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was." She said and broke away from his hold. She frowned at how cold it became when she moved away from him. She heard him follow her back to the tables.

"Okay, I assume that was a 'move' that you warned me about. But hey, it's just a slight tease, Lupin." Malfoy spoke hotly.

Fayt turned to him and sat down. "Sorry I was tired." She said and closed her eyes.

Draco sighed. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Anything is fine." Fayt answered. "Thank you." She said.

Draco turned and left to find the drinks table.

Fayt heard Alyss and Arion join her breathless and laughing. "Hey, guys. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Tons!" Alyss said with a wide grin.

"Where's Malfoy?" Arion asked.

"He's going to get drinks." Fayt said. "He actually left not long before you arrived." I said.

"He better not ditch you." Arion growled. "As much as I don't like you having him as a date I won't let him go if he abandons you." He said.

I sighed. "It's no big deal. It's not like we're dating or anything." I said.

"Lupin!" Pansy snapped walking over. "I demand what you're using to blackmail my Drakie-poo." She snapped.

"Blackmail?" Fayt asked, "What do you take me for, a criminal? First of all, blackmail is so cowardly. Two, his name is Draco and Three he's a person no matter how surprising that may be. He's not another person's property. Lastly, he's way out of your league." Fayt glared.

"Don't be all smarty-pants on me, Lupin. You imperiused him!" She stated accusingly.

Fayt glared. "I am not talking to someone with an IQ of a bug, Parkinson." She said turning away from her.

Draco had arrived within hearing distance right when Pansy approached and heard everything that Fayt told her. He rolled his eyes when Pansy accused her of using the imperius curse on him. He walked up and snapped at Pansy. "Shut your mouth, Parkinson. Leave Fayt alone for tonight."

Pansy looked at him as if she was slapped on the face. "But Drakie-poo!" She shrieked.

Draco glared at her. "Don't cause so much attention and I told you so many times not to call me that." Draco muttered and turned to Fayt. The four watched as Pansy stormed off and Draco held out a cup of red clear liquid. "Here, I got you some punch." He said.

Fayt looked at the punch with wonder.

"I didn't poison it." Draco muttered.

Fayt took it and smelled it.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to her and Arion. "Nice to know you trust me so much." He muttered.

"You've been stalking her for three months now and you've known her for more than three years." Arion smirked. "You didn't realize that Fayt sniffs everything she's not familiar with?" He asked.

Draco looked at Fayt curiously who was drinking her cup of punch. "I don't stalk her." He snapped at Arion. "How would I know something like that. Don't you think you knowing that seems a bit like what a stalker would know?"

"I've known her since we were _one_ and I _live_ with her." Arion countered. He turned to Alyss, "Ready for another round of dancing?" Arion smiled.

Alyss laughed and they both left.

Fayt smiled as they left. "Before I know it they'll end up marrying each other." Fayt thought out loud. "They look so happy with each other."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes until he saw the strange longing look in her eyes. "Something bothering you?" He asked not sure how he should question her sad look.

Fayt turned to him. "What?" She asked a bit dazed.

"Excuse me for observing you, but it seemed to me that you want something they have." Draco said.

Fayt looked back at the dancing couple. "If you stop bullying people for a few moments and look at them, don't you wish to have something they have? Someone who makes your heart race, have your stomach turn and leave chills running down your spine? Someone you know who will keep you happy no matter what the situation?" She asked with a dreamy look.

Draco watched her. "I didn't think about that." He said turning his head to watch everyone dance.

Fayt watched him in the corner of her eyes. She finished her cup and stood up. "Want to dance?" She asked smiling when a slow song came up as if on cue.

Draco smirked and stood up. "Can keep up with me?" he asked.

Fayt gave a chuckle. "I'll try." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: I love them... =) Unfortunately Malfoy did something after the Ball to make her hate his guts even more ." That boy will never learn... soon. Tell me what you think happens in a review! I would love to know what you guys think! =D<strong>


End file.
